La esperanza es demasiado rápida
by Doctor Grumpy
Summary: En el Digimundo existe una fuerza muy especial, la cual libera una chispa de su poder cada 300 años, normalmente pasa desapercibida pues desaparece rápidamente pero, ¿Qué pasaría si ésa chispa por azares del destino chocase con el elegido de la esperanza?
1. Chapter 1

**Digimon no me pertenece y esta historia es solo para entretener**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

En un claro iluminado por la noche y una fogata:

¿Dices que tenía un arma? — Exclamó Tai alarmado al pequeño recibiendo una sonrisa y una afirmación.

¿Y te disparo? — Preguntó Mimi con temor a la respuesta recibiendo una afirmación igual a la que Tai recibió.

Pero entonces… no me lo tomes a mal… este… ¿Cómo es que sigues con nosotros? — Joe disparó con una timidez y preocupación palpables.

¡No diga eso superior Joe!, es obvio que ese monstruo solo jugaba con él — Regañó Sora al peli azul por el comentario tan frio que había soltado.

Ya lo revise y no tiene herida alguna — Afirmó Kari con una sonrisa.

¡Entonces solo nos queda empezar a comer y sentirnos orgullosos de lo maduro e independiente que nuestro amigo se ha vuelto! — Gritó Tai poniendo fin a la tensión y creando un ambiente de alegría.

Los niños elegidos comenzaron a festejar, el más joven de ellos había escapado con éxito de un poderoso enemigo: el cruel Puppetmon, quien incluso siendo un Digimon de alto nivel y apoyándose de la gran ventaja que le otorgaba el terreno así como de su magnum 44, no fue rival para el ingenio del pequeño. Bueno, eso es lo que sus infantiles mentes asumían pues eran todavía unos niños que no lograban comprender la difícil situación que su amigo había enfrentado; Tampoco es que lo hubiesen pensado mucho, pues la alegría al ver a lo lejos el regreso heroico de su compañero les impidió analizar la situación a fondo y menos aún el notar esos minúsculos, casi invisibles, relámpagos provenientes de los pies del ingenuo Takeru Takaishi.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
0o0o0o0  
0o0o0**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

 **Después de años siendo un lector fiel a las historias de Digimon, decidí escribir mi propio trabajo pues nunca es tarde para empezar y siempre es bueno agregar tu granito de arena, granito que puede agradar a lectores de la misma forma que otros trabajos me agradaron a mí.**

 **Espero les guste la idea que planteo en este fic pues daré lo mejor de mí para desarrollar la historia correctamente y lograr sentirme orgulloso de mi primera obra.**

 **Muchas gracias.**

 **PD: Los siguientes capítulos son muchísimo mas largos XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Digimon no me pertenece y esta historia es solo para entretener**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **UNA CHISPA DE ESPERANZA POR LAS CALLES DE ODAIBA**

 **Un año después de la batalla final con MaloMyotismon:**

La paz reinaba en ambos mundos, no había amenazas de un nuevo enemigo o alguna situación oscura en el Digimundo, los niños elegidos disfrutaban de sus vacaciones de verano y no parecían tener asunto que atender que no fuese una nueva forma de pasar el tiempo entre si.

Tai se encontraba saliendo de un cine por el centro de la ciudad junto a su hermana Kari, habían decidido entrar a ver una película de acción ante la negativa del mayor por ver una de líos amorosos.

Si pudiese enmarcar tu expresión lo haría en un marco de oro — Se burló Kari al ver la notable molestia de su hermano ante el resultado de su elección.

¿¡Es que no logro entenderlo, como una película con misiles y helicópteros tiene una trama tan cursi y sosa?! — Se lamentó el mayor de los Yagami.

¿Qué parte te gusto más, la relación prohibida entre el soldado ingles y la comandante japonesa o como usaron su única granada para abrir las puertas de la iglesia y casarse antes de que fuesen bombardeados por los aviones de combate? — Preguntó Kari resistiendo el impulso de reír picando aún más a su afectado hermano.

¡Es una película de guerra, tiene que haber disparos y muertes!, lo que vimos fueron besos y votos en una trinchera — Contraatacó Tai con un leve tono de cansancio, tanto por la película como por su propia decepción.

¡Eh mira!, ¿no es ese TK? — Preguntó Kari apuntando con gran velocidad a una calle distante.

Es verdad, vamos a alcanzarlo — Propuso Tai pensando que el probablemente le daría la razón respecto al "desafortunado" desenlace de su película.

TK se avistaba a la distancia, llevaba un paso tranquilo y calmado, como si la prisa fuera un concepto desconocido para él, cargaba con una pequeña bolsa y un folder los cuales desencajaban con su relajado andar.

Dos calles atrás avanzaban Tai y Kari esperando alcanzar a su objetivo eventualmente pues ellos llevaban un paso mucho más rápido que el rubio en la lejanía, sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa al dar la vuelta por la misma calle que anteriormente transito TK y descubrir que de este no había rastro alguno.

¿Habrá tomado un taxi? — Pregunto confundida la Yagami menor.

O no era TK, igual podríamos pasar en la semana a visitarlo, no lo hemos visto desde hace unos días — Respondió decidido Tai con una sonrisa.

Me parece una gran idea — Concordó Kari retomando su camino junto a su hermano.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En otra parte de Odaiba se encontraban Yolei y Mimi en su ya habitual día de compras, esta última habiéndose mudado al centro de la ciudad hace unas pocas semanas.

¡Mimi ya te eh dicho que no es bueno gastar dinero de esa manera! — Regañó Yolei a la pelirosa al ver como esta llevaba ya varias bolsas con diferentes prendas.

Es mi derecho, si es nuestro día de compras entonces por regla debo comprar algo — Respondió astutamente Mimi ante la acusación de su compañera.

Lo sería si no fuese porque es día de compras cada vez que te aburres — Señaló la chica de los anteojos con perspicacia.

¿Y cuando será el día de comprar un nuevo sombrero para TK? — Preguntó el rubio integrándose sorpresivamente a la platica.

¡Pero hombre, no nos des esos sustos! — Exclamó Yolei recibiendo con un abrazo al recién llegado.

Además nunca será el día de comprar un nuevo sombrero a TK porque a nadie le gusta como se ve TK con sombrero — Habló Mimi buscando molestar a su viejo amigo.

¡Bah!, eh recibido muy buenas críticas de mujeres gracias a mi sombrero — Dijo orgulloso TK.

¿Y esas mujeres han visto hombres que no sean pescadores? — Complementó Yolei la burla de su compañera.

Un día los sombreros serán tendencia y yo seré el vencedor, bueno chicas debo retirarme, llevo unas partituras para mi hermano y ya tarde bastante en entregárselas — Habló TK con esperanza al futuro empezando a caminar antes de ser detenido por Mimi.

Quítate el sombrero — Ordenó Mimi con voz firme.

Creo eso es pasar de una broma Mimi — Susurró Yolei impactada por la fuerte actitud de su amiga.

No es por eso, él sabe porque se lo pido ¿En serio creíste que no lo notaria? — Dijo Mimi viendo fijamente al cabizbajo rubio.

En un movimiento fluido el joven Takaishi se retiró el sombrero mostrando unas ojeras dignas de varias noches sin dormir.

¿Cómo lo supiste? — Interrogó TK con una voz baja.

Espalda caída, mirada baja, tono de voz fuerte más no natural, hablas con la chica que te cuido en el digimundo desde pequeño y vigila tu salud desde entonces — Respondió Mimi tanto orgullosa como preocupada.

Son solo unas noches de descanso interrumpido — Mencionó TK quitándole peso al asunto.

¿Seguro?, sabes que estamos para ayudarnos — Le dijo Yolei sujetando su hombro.

Gracias chicas, pero en serio solo es fatiga, choqué con Joe hace una hora y también me reviso, según él es solo un desorden de sueño, además ahora que vivo con Matt estoy más que vigilado, si pasara algo cuento con el — Habló TK recordándoles como hace unos meses se había ido a vivir a un departamento junto con su hermano.

Con una sonrisa dio por terminada la conversación y paso a retirarse perdiéndose entre la multitud.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En el apartamento Ishida se encontraba Matt preparándose un café cuando escucho la puerta abrirse dando entrada a su agotado hermano.

¿Y que tal te ha ido enano? — Preguntó Matt con un casi genuino interés en las actividades de su hermano.

Bastante bien, ya tengo tus partituras y pase por unos dulces — Respondió TK dejando los anteriores objetos en la mesa.

Fue un día bastante provechoso, me encontré tanto con Mimi, Yolei e Izzi, por cierto, Joe te manda saludos y dice que me cuides mejor pues necesito descansar — Añadió TK bostezando ampliamente.

Vamos, ¿Acaso mi hermanito morirá por un par de noches sin dormir bien?, aprende de mí que pasaba semanas sin poder dormir de tantos conciertos y mi rostro nunca se marcó por el agotamiento — Contestó Matt apuntándose a sí mismo con orgullo.

Vale, entonces si mi todopoderoso hermano me lo permite, me iré a recostar, llevo todo el día afuera y mis piernas me están matando — Habló TK finalizando su reporte y entrando a su habitación.

Matt dirigió su mirada al reloj de la pared soltando una risa burlona ante lo que él creía era la poca energía de su hermano.

¿Es en serio mocoso? te hace falta condición, "todo el día fuera", ese chico es demasiado exagerado — Susurró Matt para sus adentros, pues el reloj no había cambiado mucho desde que vio salir a TK por la puerta, una diferencia… de 40 minutos.

En la habitación de TK el rubio se encontraba dormido agitándose bruscamente dentro de las sabanas en una clara muestra de incomodidad.

El rubio lamentaba su suerte pues todo indicaba que esa noche tampoco podría descansar, tenía ese sueño tormentoso una vez más, era difícil llamarle sueño pues no era agradable, sin embargo tampoco podría llamarse pesadilla pues malo no era.

El rubio se encontraba en su cocina, pero la atmósfera se sentía pesada, intentaba realizar actividades cotidianas pero parecía que todo estaba en contra de que las llevara a cabo, intentaba hacerse un batido y las hojas de la licuadora a duras penas se movían, quería calentar algo y el microondas no reducía su cuenta, de la estufa ni el intento podía hacer pues la llama nunca salía por más veces que oprimiera el botón.

Era sumamente extraño, él sabía que era un sueño, lo sabía porque no era la primera vez que soñaba un escenario parecido pero no podía hacer nada por terminarlo y lo odiaba, pues se sentía prisionero de la realidad misma, si tuviese que describir su sentir, probablemente habría optado por describirlo como "Una realidad demasiada lenta".

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **0o0o0o0**

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

 **Lamento si el contenido es poco pero redactar las ideas de mi cabeza es algo que se me dificulta enormemente y prefiero entregar un trabajo que considere correcto a uno largo pero de menor calidad**

 **Agradezco en demasía la critica a mi anterior escrito pues además de ayudarme a mejorar me anima a escribir con más entusiasmo pues el saber que alguien leyó tu obra y se interesó en ella es el empuje más grande que puedes tener al empezar en esto**

 **Espero lograr contar mi historia de la mejor manera posible para no decepcionar a quien espere algo de mí**

 **Una vez más agradezco a quien se tome el tiempo de leer esta humilde obra y aún más a quien me ayude a mejorar dejando una crítica sobre esta.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Digimon no me pertenece y ésta historia es solo para entretener**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **UNA SOBRECARGA DE MIL PEDAZOS**

Era una mañana relativamente tranquila en el departamento Ishida, la vista era ciertamente interesante, pues al vivir en el ambos hermanos en él se notaban las diferencias entre ellos; La mitad de la sala de estar estaba echa un desastre, ropa sucia en el suelo, platos sin lavar en un sillón, así como una extraña mancha en la alfombra, mientras que la otra mitad era un polo opuesto en su máximo esplendor, todo estaba en su lugar, del polvo no se veía ni el interés y las ventanas le regalaban una luz casi divina.

Enano, hoy después de tantas derrotas por fin estoy por encima de ti — Habló Matt extendiendo sus brazos con orgullo — Mi mitad se ve mejor que la tuya.

¿De qué estás hablando? — Preguntó TK confundido, pues desde que inauguraron la regla de "La mejor mitad lava la ropa" él siempre había ganado — Tu mitad sigue siendo un asco a comparación.

¡Ahí está tu error!, mi mitad está diseñada estratégicamente para demostrar que soy un joven independizado en un departamento de soltero, además el caos es necesario para dejar clara su importancia — Respondió Matt caminando hacia el estante que contenía su guitarra — Ella es la única que merece brillar.

Vale, esta es la parte donde te explico que toda mi mitad desprende alegría al verla y como de nuevo… — Un largo bostezo no dejo terminar a TK, momento que Matt aprovecho para revelar su carta secreta.

¡Esta vez no!, tu no lo ves, pero existe algo en tu mitad que arruina completamente el panorama — Dijo Matt con una actitud burlona y triunfal.

TK inspecciono cada centímetro a su alrededor buscando la posible razón de su aparente derrota pero al posar su mirada en el espejo de la pared lo entendió. Justo en medio de todo ese orden se encontraba el, despeinado, con una mirada cansada y usando un simple pants como si experimentase su primera resaca.

¿Ese soy yo? ¿Porque aún no me llevas al hospital? Está claro que moriré — Habló TK bufando con descontento — Tal vez ahí me digan porque me siento tan cansado.

¿No Joe te dijo que era un simple desorden de sueño? — Preguntó Matt intentando encender la licuadora — Enano ven acá, ayúdame a encender esto.

Y fue un diagnostico no un tratamiento — TK respondió acercándose a la cocina notando como su hermano apretaba una y otra vez el botón si lograr resultados — Déjame intentarlo.

Matt se hizo a un lado y observo como su hermano encendía la licuadora sin problemas para inmediatamente después, gritar con alegría como las aspas se movían, fenómeno que por lo visto extasiaba a su hermano.

Matt escucho el timbre del departamento por lo que se acercó a TK para avisarle que tenían visitas y debía parar su eufórica actitud, sin embargo apenas dio un paso la licuadora empezó a aumentar su energía liberando una pequeña carga antes de estallar derribando a ambos hermanos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En el pasillo que llevaba al departamento de los Ishida se encontraban Tai y Kari caminando de muy buen humor con la intención de hacerles una visita sorpresa a los rubios hermanos.

¿Sabes que es extraño? — Preguntó Tai dirigiendo su vista al techo del pasillo — Antier fuiste a una fiesta y no lo llevaste.

Kari se mostró confusa hasta que entendió que llevaba puesto el vestido blanco que había guardado para un evento especial, cosa que su hermano sabía de sobra.

Así que dime, ¿Ese vestido perdió su propósito o está por cumplirlo? — Continuó Tai mirando a su apenada hermana.

Déjame en paz, yo no te molesto cuando te pones tus únicos calzoncillos limpios para ver a Sora — Respondió Kari intentando evitar que su hermano indagara más en sus intenciones mientras tocaba el timbre del apartamento Ishida.

¡Ah!, entonces si hay una segunda inten… — Tai se vio interrumpido por un fuerte estruendo dentro del departamento e intercambiando una rápida mirada con su hermana comenzaron a golpear la puerta llamando a los residentes de dicho espacio.

Pasaron no más de 2 minutos cuando un desorientado rubio abrió la puerta dejando ver el suelo de la sala llena de vidrios y un Matt sentado en el sillón sujetando un trapo contra su frente.

¿Qué ha pasado aquí?, ¿Están bien? — Preguntó Tai entrando como torbellino al departamento mientras que Kari hacia el intento de revisar el estatus de TK antes de notar la parcial desnudez del joven y girar bruscamente hacia la pared.

¡Estamos bien!, de buenas a primeras la licuadora ha decidido reventar en mil pedazos — Gritó Matt dejando claro su molestia ante lo ocurrido — Sabía que era demasiada barata para servir más de un año.

Matt se ha llevado un par de cortes en la cabeza, fuera de eso no fue nada grave — Habló TK mientras se ponía una de las sudaderas del suelo.

Es mejor tomar precauciones, arreglen este desorden mientras TK y yo vamos por unas vendas — Ordenó Kari mientras jalaba a TK fuera del departamento.

¡Pero yo estoy gravemente herido! — Se quejó Matt a la vez que atrapaba una escoba.

Vamos quejica, somos demasiado grandes como para oponernos a lo inevitable… — Dijo el joven de los googles mientras veía a hermana perderse en el pasillo sonriéndole al menor de los rubios.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Con las correctas medicinas ya en mano, TK y Kari se dirigían de vuelta al departamento Ishida haciendo una pausa en el parque frente a este. La castaña conocía perfectamente a su alto compañero por lo que aprovecho la intimidad que les ofrecía esa pequeña banca sobre la que estaban sentados para averiguar la extraña energía del rubio.

¿Te sientes bien? — Inició Kari mientras examinaba discretamente la cansada expresión de TK.

Si, ya te dije que solo fue el susto — Contestó TK dándole una sonrisa — No dejare que una licuadora me humille mandándome al doctor.

No me refiero a eso, no te ves como siempre, usualmente eres más… — Kari busco los adjetivos correctos, pero mientras inclinaba su cabeza apenada — ¡Tú me entiendes!, además ¿Qué hay con esas ojeras?

No es nada, no he logrado dormir bien, voy para una semana sin descansar correctamente — Respondió TK con una expresión que denotaba fastidio.

¿Crees que el Mar oscuro tenga algo que ver? — Preguntó Kari recargándose en el hombro de TK — Sé que Gatomon y los demás están patrullando el Digimundo asegurándose que no quede rastro de la oscuridad, pero el Mar oscuro puede llevarte en cualquier momento frente a mí.

No te preocupes, no es nada de eso, creo que lo que me impide descansar son las pesadillas, pero no veo al Digimundo arder o al Mar oscuro llevándote, es todo lo contrario, cosas demasiado normales — Le contestó TK acariciando su cabeza — Es como si mis sueños duraran demasiado.

¿A que te refieres? ¿Sueñas muchas cosas? — Kari se mostraba confundida por lo que TK procedió a explicarle.

No, usualmente solo sueño con una cosa, que estoy cocinando o estoy dándome un baño, pero todo pasa muy lentamente, como si el tiempo no avanzara — Habló TK haciendo esfuerzo por darse a entender — ¿Has soñado algo parecido?

Recibiendo una negativa como respuesta TK se levantó dispuesto a continuar su camino al departamento, con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa invito a su compañera a imitarlo.

No es importante, seguramente ya pasara — Continuó TK dándole la espalda — Además, si algo es alarmante es ese vestido, luces increíble.

Kari experimento un fuerte sonrojo antes de levantarse y darse prisa para alcanzar al ya alejado rubio.

Después de unos minutos, la pareja de elegidos estaba arribando al departamento encontrándolo en condiciones aún mejores que antes del suceso con la licuadora, al fondo se veía a Matt hablando por teléfono y a Tai girando la escoba como un experto en artes marciales.

Nadie barre mejor que Taichi Yagami — Expresó Tai con un aura que liberaba determinación — ¿Traen las medicinas?

El rubio menor mostro la bolsa llena de vendas y alcohol como muestra del éxito de su misión, depositándola en la mesa y comenzando a preparar todo para limpiar a su hermano.

No creo que sea necesario, tu hermano tercamente metió su cabeza en el lavabo y aseguro estar bien — Hablo Tai dirigiéndose a TK que absorto se preparaba para sanar a Matt — Míralo tú mismo.

Matt notó que estaba siendo señalado antes de despedirse y colgar el teléfono.

Damas, caballeros y Tai, dejen de perder el tiempo con cosas tan irrelevantes como una herida abierta — Y cual maestro de ceremonias, trepo al sillón extendiendo los brazos — Este fin de semana, ¡los niños elegidos se van de fiesta!

¿Cuál fiesta? — Preguntó TK esquivando los manotazos del obstinado herido.

¿Quién llamo a todo esto? — Preguntó Tai escarbando el refrigerador.

Era Davis, al parecer gano unos boletos para un concierto de Tesla y estamos todos invitados — Contestó Matt siendo sujetado por TK mientras Kari atendía su herida — Así que… ¿Alguien sabe que es un concierto Tesla?

La mirada general fue de incógnita, pero le restaron importancia después del nada masculino grito de Matt ante el alcohol, el cual juraba venganza ante aquellos que habían osado a ponerle un parche con forma de corazón.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En otra parte de la ciudad, varios hombres revisaban el estado de un gran salón, en el cual dos gigantescas torres con forma de palanca se postraban justo en el centro de este.

Muy bien muchachos, hemos terminado todos los ajustes, el concierto de mañana será la sensación de los medios — Habló un hombre fornido, el cual parecía liderar al equipo de seguridad que se encontraba presente terminando de inspeccionar el lugar — Recojan todo que en 15 nos vamos.

Motivados por su descanso, el equipo de técnicos se retiró rápidamente del salón, con tanta prisa por regresar a sus casas que ninguno pudo observar como una de las losas del lugar se quebraba liberando un agudo y discreto rechinido inclinando de forma casi imperceptible una de las grandes torres.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **0o0o0o0o**

 **0o0o0o**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi trabajo, espero estar cumpliendo con la calidad de la lectura y les agradecería inmensamente que me dejaran una opinión al respecto, pues estas son las únicas herramientas que tengo para corregir mis errores y así mejorar**

 **Sin más por el momento me despido.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Digimon no me pertenece y ésta historia es solo para entretener**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **UNA LUZ TAN BRILLANTE DEBE TENER UN PRECIO**

Ya la noche se dejaba ver cuando a pequeños intervalos de tiempo, los niños elegidos iban arribando al punto de encuentro que habían propuesto para ir al concierto, un pequeño parque cerca de la casa de Sora.

¿A quién estamos esperando? — Preguntó Tai revisando su reloj.

Faltan Mimi e Izzi; Ken, Cody, Joe y Yolei no podrán acompañarnos — Respondió Davis haciendo un mueca — Y miren que me costó conseguir los boletos.

¿No habías dicho que te los habías ganado? — Señaló Matt recordando su anterior conversación — No se te entendía mucho por lo acelerado que estabas, pero logre escuchar "planes, boletos, rifa, gane, concierto de Tesla, invitados y queso".

Si los ganaste en una rifa entonces en realidad no costaron nada — Razonó Sora mientras sacaba una naranja de su bolsa y ofrecía gajos a los presentes.

¡No coman!, En el concierto darán unas excelentes muestras de queso — Habló Davis intentando arrebatar la naranja de las veloces manos de Sora.

¡¿Por eso lo de "queso"?! — Preguntó incrédulo TK.

Aunque yo aun no entiendo quién va a cantar — Se integró Kari recibiendo su respectivo gajo de naranja.

¿No escuchaste? Tesla — Le respondió Tai recibiendo solamente la cascara de la naranja — ¿Cómo?

Es lo único que te puedo ofrecer, ya no quedan gajos — Le dijo TK mordiendo burlonamente su gajo — Hermano, ¿Tú conoces a Tesla?

No, de hecho no eh escuchado de un cantante llamado así — Respondió Matt cruzando los brazos intentando hacer memoria.

¿Estás en la industria de la música y no sabes quién es Tesla?, Ya decía yo que solo te tienen en el escenario por cara bonita — Se burló Tai buscando la ya usual pelea con Matt.

¿Confirmamos que Tai piensa que mi cara es bonita? — Preguntó Matt dirigiendo su mirada al grupo presente — Además no por tener una banda significa que conozca a todos los músicos, tu juegas fútbol y no por eso puedes decirme el nombre de todos los equipos del mundo.

¿Es eso un desafío? — Respondió Tai listo para nombrar a todos y cada uno de los equipos de los que él tenía conocimiento de su existencia.

Por favor no, aunque no lo entiendo, ¿en qué clase de concierto dan muestras de queso? — Se preguntó Kari mientras le daba el resto de su naranja a Tai — Tal vez sea un cantante muy controversial, como ese fotógrafo que captura centenares de personas desnudas.

¿En serio están teniendo esta conversación? — Preguntó Mimi unos pasos detrás de ellos incorporándose al grupo junto a un fatigado Izzi — Tesla no es un cantante, es un científico.

¡Hola chicos! — Saludó Sora a los recién llegados — ¿Y a ti qué te paso?

¿Entonces no es un concierto? Nunca creí que Davis nos engañaría para asistir a una exhibición educativa — Habló TK saludando rápidamente a los faltantes del grupo — Y sí, ¿A ti que te paso?

Mimi con prisa, piernas largas, pasos enormes — Respondió Izzi respirando fuertemente.

Entiendo, ahora ¿Cómo está lo de la exhibición educativa? — Preguntó Tai mirando amenazadoramente a Davis — Si salí de mi casa un sábado a ver cerebritos hablar alguien lo pagará.

Completamente de acuerdo, propongo que lo amarremos a esa farola y le pongamos un karaoke, ¡Vinimos por un concierto y vamos a tener un concierto! — Habló Matt secundando la moción de Tai.

¡No, se los juro, es un concierto! — Gritó Davis refugiándose detrás de Mimi — ¡Diles, diles!

Nikola Tesla fue un inventor de gran talento, entre sus invenciones más destacadas esta la Bobina de Tesla, un tipo de transformador que puede crear corrientes eléctricas, estas generan ondas de sonido que pueden transformarse en música si se calibran de la manera correcta — Explicó Mimi levantando la frente en alto — Y si, busque la información ayer.

Después un largo silencio Tai decidió reanudar la conversación con una sencilla pregunta — ¿Pero entonces si va a cantar?

Todos rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo que un vehículo se detenía frente a estos y los invitaba a entrar.

Es nuestro transporte — Señalo Izzy — Ya lo entenderán cuando estemos ahí.

Todos abordaron el vehículo, impacientes por descubrir a qué tipo de evento se dirigían, separándose en pequeñas pláticas para no sentir el viaje al gran salón donde se llevaría a cabo el evento.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Habían pasado cerca de 40 minutos cuando el vehículo que transportaba a los niños elegidos se detenía frente a una inmensa edificación dejando salir a sus pasajeros, los cuales estaban sorprendidos debido al descuidado estado del recinto.

Al entrar sus mandíbulas se abrieron hasta límites que no conocían, pues el interior era lujoso como pocos lugares, con paredes blancas y un gran candelabro en el techo la luz que se esparcía en el lugar era maravillosa, el suelo pulido y los asientos gritaban clase por donde se viesen.

¿Alguien más piensa que el mero hecho de estar aquí nos está costando dinero? — Preguntó Matt mirando a su alrededor abrumado por el ambiente del lugar.

Yo apenas y tengo para unas botanas — Dijo TK revisando su cartera — Aunque creo que aquí no venden papas…

Olvídate de eso, ya les dije que darán muestras de queso eventualmente — Habló tranquilo Davis intentando calmar el shock de sus amigos — Somos invitados aquí, tenemos la noche resuelta.

¿¡Por qué no nos avisaste que era formal!? — Habló Mimi intentando cambiar su peinado a algo más elegante, esfuerzo inútil considerando las botas rosas que portaba en ese momento — ¡No combinamos con los demás espectadores para nada!

Su pregunta no recibió respuesta debido a la interrupción de un hombre ataviado con un fino traje y una tableta en mano, el cual luego de una pequeña reverencia, se identificó como el jefe de meseros y los llevo a su respectivo palco, ubicado a unos metros del escenario.

Si necesitan algo pueden presionar el botón debajo de su asiento y vendré inmediatamente a atenderlos, si necesitan más queso dejen apretado el botón unos segundos, no duden en pedir cualquier asistencia que requieran y espero disfruten el concierto — Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa y tras una reverencia, se retiró dejando una bandeja con cubos de diferentes colores en el centro de la mesita que se encontraba al centro del palco.

En serio, ¿En qué tipo de rifa uno gana este tipo de premios? — Habló Izzy mirando al segundo líder de los elegidos.

Te entiendo, yo gane una licuadora y termino siendo una basura — Respondió Matt llevándose uno de los cuadros de queso a la boca.

Aun no sigo lo del queso — Tai estiró la mano y tomó un montoncito de cubos antes de aplastarse en su butaca y comer unos cuantos — ¿Por qué tiene que ser queso?

Unos murmullos descontentos se escucharon a sus espaldas causando que los elegidos voltearan dándose cuenta de cómo el lugar estaba prácticamente lleno y todas las miradas se dirigían a ellos con desaprobación.

Hermano, baja el queso, lento — Ordenó Kari como si supiese que la razón de las miradas fuese el alimento que tenía Tai en sus manos.

Es en serio, ¡¿No lo podemos comer?! — Gritó TK al público en general — Es que no entiendo todo esto — Susurró a Mimi quien había sujetado su hombro en señal de preocupación.

Sin embargo cualquier intento de confrontación quedo extinto cuando el salón entero se oscureció y una luz alumbro el centro del escenario revelando a un hombre de traje morado saludando al público.

Sean bienvenidos al quinto concierto de tesla organizado en Japón, estamos honrados por su asistencia y esperamos esta experiencia sea algo inolvidable. Antes de empezar debo recordarles las medidas de seguridad que se deben emplear al encontrarnos en un evento de este tipo: A su alrededor notaran que hay unas barras metálicas rodeadas de cristal, como saben las bobinas generan grandes corrientes de energía y esas barras se aseguran de atraer esas corrientes para que no exista posibilidad de ser alcanzado por una de ellas, aunque claro esto es más con fines de espectáculo pues las corrientes que se generaran esta noche no tiene la potencia suficiente para hacer daño, a pesar de esto consideramos prudente no abandonar sus palcos y estar a unos 3 metros de distancia de cualquier metal grande, de la misma forma se les pide no sacar objetos electrónicos pues además de interrumpir la frecuencia del espectáculo, podría sobrecargar dichos aparatos y causar un grave accidente, el espectáculo tendrá una duración de 1 hora durante la cual no se les permite abandonar sus asientos con el fin de prevenir calamidades, sin más que agregar les doy una vez más la bienvenida a este su evento y con gran entusiasmo doy oficialmente inicio al concierto, que lo disfruten — Terminando su discurso entre aplausos, el hombre levanto el brazo dando señal a su equipo para levantar el telón y exponer dos grandes torres con puntas redondas intercambiando pequeños relámpagos entre si y abandonando el escenario, se perdió detrás de éste.

Fue grande la ovación del público y aún más el asombro de los elegidos cuando de las grandes torres empezaron a salir rayos azules de tamaño considerable cuyo chirrido poco a poco fue tomando forma de notas musicales, revelando una canción de tipo metálica que avivó inmediatamente el salón.

¡Esto es increíble! — Habló Sora fascinada por como relámpagos de luz volaban unos metros a su izquierda regalando un espectáculo de luces que nunca había presenciado antes.

Les dije que valdría la pena, nunca desconfíen de mi heredero — Dijo Tai mientras rodeaba con un brazo a Davis.

¿No querías amarrarme a una farola? — Preguntó el líder de la segunda generación.

Ese fue Matt — Contestó Kari mientras le pasaba la bandeja de comida a TK.

Aun quiero hacerlo, personalmente creo que la idea sigue siendo buena — Dijo el rubio mayor mirando al resto de elegidos buscando una aprobación grupal.

¿Qué les parece si dejamos la votación para después?, Es un concierto, hagan silencio y escuchen — Dijo Izzy regresando el orden al grupo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El concierto iba a la mitad cuando TK sintió unos golpecitos en su brazo, buscando con su vista la razón de estos, encontrándose a Tai pidiéndole que se acercara.

Cúbreme, tengo que ir al sanitario — Susurró Tai mirando discretamente a sus alrededores buscando una ruta de escape.

Pero no se nos permite salir hasta terminado el concierto — A pesar de susurrar, la voz de TK era más alta que la de Tai dejando claro su descontento ante la idea — Puede ser peligroso.

¿Escuchaste las indicaciones no? Solo debo apartarme de esas cosas que atraen los rayos — Contestó Tai iniciando la huida del palco.

TK solo pudo observar como en medio de la parcial oscuridad, Tai abandonaba la sala pasando muy cerca de una de las barras, forzando a dar un salto al elegido de los googles, evitando así las descargas que cerca de él habían pasado; TK respiro tranquilo, había estado a punto de brincar el palco para ayudar a su amigo, pero había desistido al ver que este se encontraba bien, regresando a su butaca.

En ese momento noto como las corrientes eléctricas parecían haberse vuelto más grandes y como la música empezaba a volverse un chirrido que definitivamente no correspondía a ninguna nota, el público en general y los elegidos también notaron el cambio, mirándose extrañados sin saber si eso era parte de la función.

Poco a poco los murmullos dejaron de serlo conforme chispas salían de las grandes torres y poco después los gritos inundaron la sala cuando los rayos que liberaban las bobinas eran demasiado grandes y estridentes como para considerar siquiera que eran espectáculo para alguien, la lógica le gritaba a TK que eso no era normal y que algo estaba pasando, sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó y llamó a sus amigos.

¡Chicos, algo anda mal! — Gritó levantando a un Izzy demasiado impactado como para reaccionar.

TK tiene razón, ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! — Habló Sora mientras abrazaba a Mimi y se dirigían a la salida del palco — Ya todos están saliendo.

¡Esperen! ¿Y mi hermano? — Preguntó Kari mirando a sus alrededores con miedo en sus ojos.

Sin embargo su pregunta fue ahogada cuando un potente rayo impacto la base de una de las bobinas cuarteando el piso provocando que la torre se cayese, no hubo tiempo de reaccionar, los niños elegidos solo pudieron observar como la torre impactaba fuertemente el suelo y entonces, una brillante luz los cegó a todos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

TK abrió los ojos, su cabeza le dolía, sus oídos pitaban, uno de sus brazos parecía estar sangrando y no entendía donde estaba, conforme su vista se fue aclarando observo con horror lo que le rodeaba, aparentemente unas de las bobinas había estallado separándolos a todos en la explosión, la gente gritaba, huía de los relámpagos que liberaba la bobina restante, ahora más violentos que antes, quería buscar a sus amigos pero estaba demasiado aturdido como para moverse y su cuerpo le dolía demasiado como para intentarlo.

El lugar estaba por colapsar, él estaba seguro de eso, había varios agujeros en una pared y trozos del techo caían a su alrededor, hizo su mayor esfuerzo por dar levantarse y buscar a sus compañeros, pero su sentido del equilibrio era inexistente, sintió su garganta quebrarse al gritar por auxilio, logro dar un par de pasos antes de caer arrodillado una vez más; La destrucción del gran salón era cada vez más notoria, los azulejos estaban rotos y el piso cuarteado, el gran candelabro se mecía violentamente justo encima de TK antes de ceder y comenzar su violenta caída.

El menor de los rubios escucho un fuerte estruendo arriba de él, levanto la vista buscando el origen de tal ruido, sintió como perdía toda la sangre en un segundo, pues el gigantesco candelabro se encontraba a unos instantes de aplastarlo y después de un grito lleno de desesperación, todo se congelo.

TK se sentía extraño, podía ver el candelabro pero no parecía que este lo fuera a aplastar, se había quedado quieto justo encima suyo, miro a su alrededor y observo como ya no reinaba el anterior caos, no escuchaba un solo grito, solo podía ver con horror como las personas se habían petrificado a unos centímetros de algún peligro, trozos de metal volaban hacia una pareja, un hombre estaba cayendo frente a la multitud a riesgo de ser pisoteado por la turba y demás horrores que no podía evitar.

¿Era eso solo otra de sus pesadillas?, Se preguntó TK notando como sentía una sensación parecida a la de sus sueños, todo pasaba muy lentamente, su corazón se tranquilizó por un instante antes de que su razonamiento lo sacara de ese punto de calma, no, no era lo mismo, se sentía más real, el sentía su brazo arder y sus piernas doblarse al intentar levantarse y entonces lo entendió, todas esas pesadillas no eran solo eso, era la forma que tenía el universo de decirle que se le había acabado el tiempo, al parecer lo de ver tu vida pasar rápidamente era un fraude, la realidad era completamente distinta, te ibas y te ibas lento.

Maldijo su propia suerte y dio una última mirada al salón, logro ver a lo lejos a su hermano ayudando a salir a las personas, a su izquierda Sora llorando con ambas manos en su boca intentando ampliar su voz, al parecer buscaba a alguien, al otro lado estaba Tai llevando en su espalda a Izzy, el cual sangraba de una pierna, el pelirrojo estaba inconsciente así que igual no podría haber caminado de haber querido; TK estaba listo para aceptar su final con dignidad, había salvado al Digimundo junto a sus amigos, su ya considerada familia, caer entre ellos no sonaba mal, justo antes de cerrar los ojos, noto el rostro de Tai, parecía estar desesperado por algo, sus ojos estaban dilatándose, y su brazo se estiraba intentando alcanzar algo, TK siguió con su vista el objetivo de Tai y lo que vio lo destrozo aún más que el trauma por el que estaba pasando, ahí a lo lejos fuera del alcance de cualquier ayuda, se encontraba Kari, detrás de ella a escasos milímetros, una poderosa ráfaga eléctrica se acercaba y entonces, todo se oscureció.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **0o0o0ooo0o0o0o**

 **0o0o0o0o0**

 **Notas de Autor:**

 **Una vez más gracias por leer, espero sus criticas pues estas son el único medio que tengo para mejorar y corregir mis errores.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Digimon no me pertenece y esta historia es solo para entretener**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **UN RELÁMPAGO ENTRE LA TRAGEDIA**

A unos metros del gran salón donde el concierto se estaba efectuando, un apurado Tai buscaba el baño sin resultado alguno, necesitaba darse prisa pues el concierto era increíble y quería perderse lo menos posible de este, además en realidad el no debería estar fuera de su asiento, por lo que seguramente se llevaría un mal trago si alguien del personal lo atrapaba en su incognito viaje.

¡Alto ahí joven!, me parece que usted no debería estar aquí — Una voz informó a Tai que había sido descubierto, no dejándole otra opción que darse media vuelta mientras buscaba una buena excusa para aminorar la falta que había cometido encontrándose con el sujeto trajeado que los había llevado a sus butacas.

Si bueno, necesitaba ir al sanitario, usted sabe, cuando se tienen ganas uno debe cumplir — Habló Tai ofreciendo una de sus mejores sonrisas intentando ganarse la simpatía del molesto empleado.

¿Acaso no le indique lo que debía hacer en caso de necesitar algo? — Preguntó mirando a Tai con severidad — Éste tipo de eventos requieren muchas medidas de seguridad, no entiende la cantidad de peligros a los que se expuso, de haberme llamado yo mismo lo habría acompañado llevándolo por los caminos que nosotros sabemos son la manera más segura de moverse por el lugar, por favor no vuelva a ponerse en peligro así y permítame acompañarlo de regreso a su butaca.

Error mío, no volverá a pasar — Respondió Tai bajando la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento para luego alzarla con una sonrisa — Aunque el asunto es que aun necesito ir al baño.

A la distancia unos chirridos comenzaron a escucharse junto a algunas quejas del público que presenciaba el concierto.

Bueno, aparentemente me estoy perdiendo la peor parte del concierto — Dijo Tai dirigiéndose hacia su confundido acompañante.

No recuerdo que sonase así en los ensayos… — El hombre dio un par de pasos antes de detenerse y sacar un pequeño comunicador de su bolsillo al escuchar que este estaba sonando — ¿Si? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ahora? Entiendo, comenzare la evacuación.

¿De qué evacuación habla? — Preguntó Tai intentando entender lo que había escuchado notando como los chirridos se hacían más fuertes y gritos se escuchaban en el salón — ¡¿Que está pasando?!

Diríjase hacia su izquierda, al fondo encontrara la recepción, no se detenga y retírese al patio, espere ahí al personal de seguridad — El hombre contestó de forma acelerada antes de partir hacia el gran salón donde el público se encontraba.

¡Oiga! — Gritó Tai alcanzando al trajeado y sujetándolo del brazo — ¡Explíqueme que está pasando!

Antes de recibir una respuesta, un fuerte estallido se escuchó sacudiendo las inmediaciones del lugar obligándolos a caer, ligeramente desorientado Tai se levantó con una expresión de innegable preocupación, con la decisión de un líder y sin dudar en ningún momento, salió disparado hacia el origen de la explosión encontrándose con lo que antes fue el elegante salón del concierto, una nube de humo negro se levantaba por el lugar, grandes relámpagos impactaban aleatoriamente el suelo, pequeños objetos eran consumidos por el fuego y una turba de personas corriendo le impedía a su cerebro procesar lo que había sucedido.

¡Chicos! — Gritó Tai en busca de sus amigos — ¡Kari!

¡Tai! — Una voz se escuchó haciendo que Tai saliera velozmente en busca de su origen, instantes después encontró su fuente, Sora lo estaba llamando mientras ayudaba a Matt a levantarse.

¡¿Qué rayos paso?! — Preguntó Tai sujetando el otro brazo de Matt ayudándolo a incorporarse — ¿Dónde está Kari?

No lo sé, algo paso, una de las torres se cayó y hubo una explosión — Habló Sora rápidamente con una palpable angustia — No sé dónde están los demás, ¡Me duele mucho la cabeza!

TK, ¿Dónde está TK? ¿Tai? ¡Tai! — Habló Matt logrando entrar en razón — ¡Tenemos que encontrarlos!

¡Tu pierna!, ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Tai notando manchas de sangre en el pantalón de Matt — Hay que sacarte de aquí.

¡No!, estoy bien, tenemos que encontrar a los demás — Respondió Matt mientras resistía el dolor que sentía al apoyar la pierna.

¡Miren! La salida de emergencia esta al fondo — Sora apunto hacia una gran puerta al fondo del salón por la cual la gente estaba saliendo — ¿Los demás ya habrán salido?

No lo sé, pero ustedes tienen que hacerlo, yo buscare a los demás — Ordenó Tai mientras miraba en todas direcciones esperando ver un rostro conocido.

Estaremos en la puerta, grita y regresaremos — Matt le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar a la salida — Por favor encuéntralo.

Te avisaremos si alguien cruza la salida — Sora se despidió mientras se apresuraba hacia la puerta de emergencia.

Con un rápido asentimiento Tai echo a correr gritando una y otra vez los nombres de los elegidos faltantes, pero todo a su alrededor era demasiado caótico para observar con claridad sus alrededores, el fuego continuaba extendiéndose, era pequeño, pero amenazaba con ser algo mayor, los relámpagos continuaban impactando ferozmente el lugar por lo que moverse sin pensar era un riesgo alto.

No había avanzado mucho cuando entre los escombros diviso una cabellera rojiza, intuyendo de quien se trataba, corrió en dirección a esta descubriendo a un malherido Izzy.

¡Izzy!, aquí estoy, está bien, está bien, ¡¿Estás bien?! — Tai observó como un trozo de metal estaba incrustado en el muslo de Izzy el cual solo se limitó a sonreírle antes de cerrar sus ojos — ¡Izzy!, no, no, Izzy – Tai respiro profundamente cuando sintió el pulso tranquilo del pelirrojo revelando que este solo estaba inconsciente.

¡Encontré a Izzy! — Gritó mientras acomodaba a su inconsciente amigo en su espalda — Te sacare de aquí, no te preocupes.

Tai avanzaba lo más rápido que le permitían los peligros del lugar así como el peso de Izzy, mientras se dirigía a la salida gritaba por sus amigos e intentaba encontrarlos, sorpresivamente escucho un grito, estaba seguro que era de TK, miro en todas direcciones buscando a su rubio amigo pero se congeló cuando contrario a su objetivo vislumbro a su hermana caminando confusamente a la distancia, estaba demasiado cerca de la bobina que feroz liberaba cada vez corrientes más fuertes, aterrado notó como esas mismas corrientes comenzaban a impactar cada vez más cerca de ella, quería alcanzarla, sacarla de ahí y ponerla a salvo, era su hermano, dependía de él.

¡Kari! — Gritó desesperadamente estirando el brazo como si eso mágicamente fuera a reducir la amplia distancia entre los dos, sin embargo lo único que pudo hacer fue observar impactado como su hermana desaparecía de su vista envuelta en un cúmulo de relámpagos blancos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

TK se encontraba confundido, no parecía seguir bajo ese candelabro, pero eso no era lo que más lo sorprendía, pues sus brazos estaban rodeados de unos extraños relámpagos y estos a su vez estaban cargando a una muy quieta Hikari; Consiente de su propio movimiento comenzó a observar lo que lo rodeaba, estaba claro que se encontraba en el exterior del lugar pues había muchos vehículos estacionados y personas observando la edificación donde hace instantes éste se encontraba, notó también como patrullas se habían hecho presentes en el lugar junto a un par de ambulancias, y junto a éstas observo la figura de Davis aparentemente forcejeando con el personal de salud, con decisión corrió hacia él dejando a su lado el cuerpo de Kari confiándole a su líder el cuidado de ésta.

No entendía bien lo que estaba pasando, pero todo se había congelado menos él y si eso era verdad entonces había mucho que él podía hacer que los demás no, observando una última vez a Kari respiro profundamente y corrió hacia el interior del lugar.

Apenas cruzo la puerta encontró a su hermano y a Sora, no entendía porque no habían evacuado pero eso ya no importaba, intento llevar en su espalda a su hermano pero noto como este era increíblemente ligero por lo que simplemente sujeto su cuello y corrió de regreso a la ambulancia, repitiendo el proceso con Sora y habiendo regresado de nuevo al lugar comenzó a sacar a cuantas personas pudiese, cuando choco con Tai e Izzy inmediatamente tomo a Tai y lo saco del lugar, al regresar se sorprendió de ver como el cuerpo de Izzy continuaba en la misma posición suspendido en el aire, absorto le dio una vuelta completa antes de reír, según su razonamiento ya nada importaba, no sabía que sucedía ni porque sucedía, pues justo en ese momento el tenia control absoluto de la situación, sacando a Izzy y dejándolo junto a los demás regreso por las últimas personas del lugar.

Camino tranquilamente entre la multitud que terminaba de evacuar mientras sujetaba a un hombre que estaba tirado justo enfrente de la salida, poniéndolo de pie al lado de ésta, observo como trozos de suelo estallaban lanzando esquirlas a una desprevenida pareja, se limitó a tomar los pedazos que estaban por impactarlos dejándolos caer una vez recolectados y ya cerca de la salida noto que uno de los rayos liberados por la bobina estaba por impactar a una persona a su lado, confiado sujeto el relámpago pensando así evitar el impacto dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que había hecho.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Davis luchaba por liberarse de las garras del personal de la ambulancia que lo sujetaban fuertemente, durante la explosión había sido lanzado casi al lado de la salida de emergencia y una vez consiente de sí mismo salió esperando encontrar a los demás, al no hacerlo corrió de regreso al interior siendo sorprendido por unos paramédicos que lo sujetaron impidiendo su entrada.

Tranquilo, ya estás bien — Habló uno de los paramédicos sujetando los brazos de Davis — Necesitamos que nos permitas revisar tus heridas.

¡No! Mis amigos están adentro, ¡Debo ayudarlos! — Gritó Davis con desesperación logrando liberar uno de sus brazos – ¡Suéltenme!

Ni los paramédicos ni Davis lograron articular palabra alguna cuando en medio de una brillante luz el cuerpo de Kari apareció junto a ellos, seguido del de Matt, Sora, Tai e Izzy, éste último apareciendo encima de ellos aplastando a los ya mencionados.

¿Qué carajo? — Logró expulsar uno de los paramédicos.

¡Chicos! ¿Están bien? ¿Qué paso? — Gritó Davis abrazando a todos los presentes.

Yo… ¿Qué? — Matt observaba a sus amigos incorporarse y a Izzy siendo examinado por los paramédicos — ¿Qué le paso a Izzy?

¡¿Qué nos pasó a nosotros?! — Preguntó Sora ayudando a incorporarse a Kari — Hace un segundo estaba en la puerta.

¡Kari! — Tai se lanzó a abrazar a su hermana, besando su frente múltiples veces con lágrimas en sus ojos — ¡Perdóname! ¡No debí dejarte sola!

¡¿Dónde está TK?! — Preguntó Matt notando la ausencia de éste, sin embargo su pregunta fue inmediatamente respondida al ver el cuerpo de TK salir bruscamente por la puerta antes de caer al suelo rodando un par de veces.

Al ver esto todos se abalanzaron para socorrer a TK, siendo Tai el primero en llegar intento levantarlo recibiendo una ligera descarga al tocarlo, liberando un quejido les indico a los demás que tuvieran cuidado pues TK había sido alcanzado por uno de los rayos de la torre gigante.

Si fue electrocutado tiene que recibir atención inmediata — Habló el paramédico apresurándose a tratarlo — Hagan espacio.

Sorpresivamente TK se incorporó soltando un fuerte grito de pánico, notando a sus aterrados amigos observarlo fijamente — Hola — TK se levantó sonriente al ver como sus amigos se encontraban bien.

¿Estás loco? Te impacto uno de esos rayos raros — Matt lo observaba de arriba abajo una y otra vez — ¿Seguro que estas bien?

Hermano, creo que nunca me había sentido mejor — Respondió satisfecho de sus anteriores acciones, sin embargo el color volvió a abandonarlo cuando escucho a Sora remarcar un importante detalle.

Aun no podemos descansar, ¿Alguien ha visto a Mimi? — Todos dudaron ante la pregunta de Sora antes de negar con la cabeza — Tenemos que encontrarla.

Los elegidos como una sola unidad se levantaron dirigiéndose una vez más al infierno del que habían salido, siendo detenidos por un muro de oficiales y bomberos, los cuales ante la testarudez e intentos de los elegidos por entrar se vieron obligados a sujetarlos alejándolos poco a poco del lugar.

¡Que nadie puede entrar! El lugar se derrumbara en cualquier momento y ya todos fueron evacuados — Gritó un policía haciendo notar su voz por sobre las de los elegidos — Ustedes tienen que dejarnos hacer nuestro trabajo y reunirse con los paramédicos para recibir la atención que necesitan.

¡Nuestra amiga sigue dentro! ¡No podemos abandonarla! — Gritó Kari llorando desesperadamente.

¡Tienen que sacarla de ahí! — Furioso Matt forcejeaba con 2 uniformados que a duras penas lograban sujetarlo.

TK estaba ido, se sentía culpable, pudo buscarla y sacarla de ese lugar, pero su infantil mente prefirió jugar con lo que sea que había pasado momentos antes, era su culpa, si a Mimi le pasaba algo seria su culpa, escucho a Sora gritarle, eso lo hizo reaccionar, con una mirada hacia Tai logro que entendiera su intención, y aprovechando que a él solo lo sujetaba un oficial, lanzo su cuerpo hacia Tai a la vez que este pateaba con todas sus fuerzas al hombre que detenía a TK liberándolo del agarre y estando libre para ayudar a Mimi.

¡Ve! — Gritó Tai mientras el resto de los elegidos hacían todo lo posible por evitar la captura de TK.

TK les dio una sonrisa antes de echar a correr hacia el interior del sitio, seguramente podría encontrarla y sacarla de ahí antes de que siquiera notasen que se fue, sin embargo se detuvo metros adelante al notar que estaba corriendo sin modificación alguna, esta vez el tiempo se movía junto a él y los relámpagos no estaban presentes en su cuerpo, el miedo lo invadió cuando entendió que no podía "activar" esa extraña habilidad suya dejándolo expuesto a los peligros del lugar, se encogió al ver como un pedazo de techo caía a su lado, frente a él se encontraba el candelabro que amenazó su vida y entonces lo entendió, el miedo que el tenia era insignificante comparado al que Mimi seguramente sentía en ese momento, ella no sabía que los demás estaban a salvo, ella probablemente aun los buscaba desesperada, él era la esperanza y no iba a permitir que Mimi perdiese la suya.

Se levantó y echo a correr decidido a encontrarla, el miedo se había disipado, solo había decisión, había recorrido la mayor parte del lugar gritando su nombre cuando al entrar a una habitación encontró a Mimi, ésta estaba acostada en el suelo, al acercarse noto como había sangre en su cabeza delatando alguna herida en esta, probablemente debido a la caída de escombros, TK se preparó para sacarla de ahí cuando hubo una gran sacudida y una pared se derrumbó bloqueando la única puerta dejándolos encerrados.

¡Rayos! — TK sujeto su cabeza con desesperación al entender su situación y acercándose a la inconsciente Mimi éste le susurro — Tranquila, voy a sacarte de aquí, todo estará bien, nos están esperando allá afuera, todo estará bien.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Los niños elegidos se encontraban aun forcejeando con los elementos de seguridad, los cuales estaban furiosos con ellos.

¿Entienden lo que han hecho? ¡El personal de seguridad fue el último en salir y dejo claro que no quedaba nadie dentro! — Gritó un oficial tratando a los niños elegidos como lo que eran, niños — ¡No puedo mandar a nadie a por el chico hasta que sea seguro entrar al recinto!

Nuestra amiga sigue ahí dentro, lo sabemos, él es nuestra esperanza y estoy seguro regresara con ella — Habló Kari firme con sus ideas — Espero que cuando regresen usted pueda con el remordimiento de haber abandonado a una chica siendo usted un oficial.

Tranquila Kari, no llores, no le des esa satisfacción — Sora intento bajar los ánimos sin poder evitar mirar con odio al guardia que comandaba al escuadrón que los sujetaba.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó haciendo que todos dirigieran su vista al recinto donde el accidente había sucedido e instantes después la construcción comenzó a colapsar levantando una gran nube de polvo, el sepulcral silencio solo fue roto por el desgarrador grito de Kari, la cual junto a los demás niños elegidos observaban impotentes como lo que antes había sido un enorme recinto ahora se había convertido en una pila de escombros.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Espero haber logrado plasmar correctamente los sucesos anteriores y que estos hayan sido de su agrado**

 **Una vez más gracias por leer, espero sus criticas pues estas son el único medio que tengo para mejorar y corregir mis errores.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Digimon no me pertenece y ésta historia es solo para entretener**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **UN DESTELLO ATRAPADO EN LA OSCURIDAD**

Se sentía liviano, como si a su alrededor solo hubiese aire, estaba inexplicablemente tranquilo, intento abrir sus ojos pero estos no respondieron, jamás supo si había movido sus extremidades pues sentía un vacío enorme como si solo su mente existiese en el plano de la realidad, en la oscuridad comenzó a escuchar voces, voces que se convirtieron en fugaces gritos que no lograba entender, sirenas, llantos, pasos, fueron algunos de los sonidos que comenzaron a empaparlo, antes de poder entender lo que sucedía a su alrededor su mente se nublo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Una fuerte y molesta voz lo despertó, tardo en darle forma a lo que escuchaba pero una vez lográndolo identifico la voz de su padre, estaba furioso, no recordaba a su padre furioso ni en su niñez, antes de poder darle sentido a las pocas palabras que lograba entender escucho una nueva voz, una sumida en llanto, se preguntó si ésta apenas había comenzado a hacerlo o él era el que apenas la escuchaba, lo tenía claro, era una mujer, la lógica y los malos recuerdos le apuntaron lo obvio, esa mujer era su madre y estaba teniendo una pelea con su padre, la incomodidad que sintió fue inmensa, llevaba años sin ese panorama, él no era un niño pequeño, quería irrumpir en esa discusión pero la intención solo era eso, su cuerpo no le respondía y la oscuridad inundaba su vista manteniéndolo prisionero de las circunstancias.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Más llantos, llantos y un fuerte dolor lo habían despertado, ¿Por qué escuchaba llantos si el adolorido era él?, sin respuesta puso atención a lo que escuchaba, "no – abandones – sola – vuelve", ésa información de nada le servía, si bien era la primera vez que lograba escuchar claramente y el sentir su propio rostro era toda una hazaña esa información no le decía dónde estaba ni que pasaba, intentando averiguar más se concentró en identificar la voz que lloraba, no tardo en reconocerla como Kari, se sentía tanto orgulloso como contento, para lo poco que había escuchado últimamente el haber aprendido a identificar lo que lo rodeaba era a su parecer impresionante, su contento sentir se enfocaba en la castaña, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Un par de días? aun no sabía dónde estaba, pero las voces de sus amigos lo habían tranquilizado por lo que no se sentía temeroso, y la presencia de la elegida de la luz lo llenaba de esperanza, tuvo el impulso de ir junto a ella para reclamarle el no haberlo visitado antes, pero una vez más su cuerpo no parecía estar diseñado para moverse y en la oscuridad volvió a sumergirse.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dolor, el dolor y el miedo lo inundaron en un instante, escucho gritos: "¡Ayuda!, ¡Ayuda!, ¡Alguien!", era claro que Sora era la autora de esos chillidos, ¿Estaba en peligro? ¿Algo la estaba atacando?, intento abrir los ojos, quería ver que sucedía, quería ayudar, pero el dolor quebró sus pensamientos, una ola de sonidos nuevos entro ferozmente a su entorno, al escuchar como alejaban violentamente a Sora y varias voces parecían rodearlo se sumió en el terror, por primera vez entendía su situación, estaba inmóvil, ciego y expuesto a todo lo que el mundo pudiera lanzarle, entre el dolor y el miedo llamo a su hermano, de poder hablar habría quebrado su garganta por la desesperación, entonces como si una plegaria hubiese sido respondida escucho una voz a la distancia: "¡Suéltenlo!, ¡¿Que le están haciendo?! ¡TK! ¡TK!, ¡Suéltenme! ¡TK! ¡Todo va a estar bien! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Resiste!" y no logrando mantenerla más, su conciencia lo abandono.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El sonido de una silla impactando el suelo con violencia lo alerto, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Y su hermano?, antes de adentrarse en el pánico escucho una voz familiar, ¿Tai? No, Davis, su voz se escuchaba quebrada, algo le decía que su amigo y líder había estado llorando, pero descarto la idea apenas la pensó, Davis era demasiado Davis para llorar, "¿Qué haces aquí?" escucho, "Lo que todos hacemos, lo que todos hemos estado haciendo", un largo silencio pauso la conversación hasta que el individuo que logro identificar como Joe hablo "No sabía que estarías aquí", "¿Acaso no puedo?", "No me refería a es…", el ruido de una puerta abriéndose interrumpió a Joe quien alzando la voz hablo "¡Sabes que nadie te culpa!", un grito que vino seguido de un suspiro, aparentemente Davis había abandonado la habitación, "¿Quién lo diría TK?, Tal vez de entre todos tu eres el que más ha podido ver a Davis…, bueno, ¿Cómo has estado?", aun sabiendo que no podía contestar TK busco una respuesta, momentos después un "no lo sé" retumbo en su mente, segundos después se desvaneció.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

No supo cuánto tardo en darse cuenta que ya había despertado, pero estaba desesperado ¿Acaso no había pasado ya un tiempo? De acuerdo a todas las "interacciones" que había tenido con sus amigos calculaba que una semana ya había pasado, una tortuosa semana en la cual nadie le había dicho dónde estaba, nadie le decía porque lo habían amarrado o que tenía en la cabeza que no le permitía ver, una venda el teorizaba, sin embargo sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando sintió una caricia en su mano, ésta era gentil y lenta, como si quisiese disfrutar del tacto lo más que se pudiese, unos minutos después se detuvo, y tras un rato de incertidumbre escucho una voz femenina que le susurraba: "¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho?, debes estar cansado de escucharlo y estoy segura que odias hacerlo, pero tengo que liberar ésta carga que consume mi alma", TK se encontraba expectante, su frecuencia era demasiado baja como para reconocer a la dueña de esa voz, sin embargo al escuchar su última línea no tuvo duda de quién era la persona que a su lado se encontraba: "Si no hubieses vuelto por mí, esto no habría pasado", sintió algo tanto húmedo como suave en su frente, y junto al sonido de la puerta volvió a adentrarse en la inconciencia.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Poco a poco los niños elegidos fueron ingresando a la sala de estar, el ambiente era pesado y los intentos que hacia Sora por animarlo solo lo empeoraban.

Ya hacía tiempo que no estábamos todos juntos — Habló la elegida del amor con una ligera sonrisa, misma que borro al ver la afilada mirada de Kari — Bueno, Davis no ha llegado y… — Guardó silencio al notar que nadie parecía interesado en hablar.

Es la hora, debemos entrar — Dijo Tai con una seriedad inusual en él — Sé que muchos estaban en contra de esto, pero negarlo es negarlo a él y no pienso dejar que eso ocurra.

Matt sujetó el hombro de Tai y lo apretó con firmeza demostrándole su agradecimiento — Una vez más, gracias por venir.

No podríamos negarnos, no importa cuánto pase, él es nuestro amigo — Respondió Izzi compartiendo una sonrisa con todos los presentes buscando quien no estuviese de acuerdo con sus palabras, al no encontrar a dicha persona comenzó a caminar — Vamos pues.

Los niños elegidos entraron ordenadamente a una habitación blanca con una modesta ventana, cerca de ellos había una mesa llena de flores y peluches, así como de cartas y globos, poco a poco los elegidos fueron dejando los objetos que cargaban en la misma, cumpliendo un ritual que individualmente habían repetido una y otra vez.

El silencio reino en la habitación hasta que el llanto de Kari irrumpió en los oídos de los elegidos, Tai la rodeo con su brazo con resultados negativos pues la elegida de la luz se alejó de él y en un ataque de rabia gritó:

¡Te dije que no quería venir aquí!, ¡Odio venir aquí!, Mi corazón no puede soportar verlo así — Tragándose sus lágrimas Kari les dirigió una mirada tan triste que quebró la poca resistencia que les quedaba y con una última pregunta los obligo a acompañarla en su llanto — ¿Cómo pueden resistir el dolor de verlo así?

Delante de ellos se encontraba el único inmueble además de la mesa que hacía presencia en la habitación, una cama blanca con sabanas azules dentro de la cual el cuerpo de un rubio descansaba con una expresión tranquila, para cualquiera que no supiese la verdad ése era un chico normal tomando la siesta, para los elegidos que lo habían atestiguado, ése era su amigo TK, el cual hace exactamente un año había sido depositado en esa cama para no volver a despertar.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **0o0o0o0o0**

 **0o0o0**

 **Notas del autor**

 **Una disculpa si consideran que éste capítulo fue demasiado corto, pero al ser escenas de máximo un minuto de duración no podía darme el lujo de alargarme más de lo debido.**

 **Una vez más gracias por leer, espero sus criticas pues estas son el único medio que tengo para mejorar y corregir mis errores**


	7. Chapter 7

**Digimon no me pertenece y ésta historia es solo para entretener**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **UNA CHISPA DE ESPERANZA ES SUFICIENTE**

 **UN AÑO ANTES:**

Un espectral silencio abrumaba el ambiente, roto solo por las sirenas de las ambulancias que se encontraban presentes. Nadie quería aceptar la realidad, nadie lograba reaccionar, lo único que regreso la conciencia de los niños elegidos fue el desgarrador grito que Kari libero sujetando su cabeza, ahí frente a sus ojos se encontraba una estructura hecha pedazos con TK y Mimi sepultados en su interior; Un segundo después Matt echó a correr.

¡Matt, espera! — Gritó Sora al ver el rastro de sangre que dejaba el rubio.

¡No!, tiene razón — Habló Tai con una voz quebrada, su rostro sorprendió a los presentes pues se encontraba empapado en llanto — Tenemos que sacarlos de ahí — Concluyó mientras secaba sus lágrimas con una mirada feroz.

Aprovechando que lo que menos hacían las autoridades era ponerles atención, derribaron al único guardia que se había quedado con ellos y con toda la fuerza que su poca energía les daba echaron a correr.

Tai se detuvo bruscamente y giro buscando a su hermana, la presión era demasiada y ése grito le había dejado clara una cosa, Kari estaba en su límite por lo que seguramente estaba congelada en el mismo lugar, sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la castaña rebasarlo a gran velocidad antes de comenzar a gritar comandos básicos a los elegidos, los cuales siguiendo sus instrucciones se separaron en direcciones distintas, admirando lo fuerte que Kari estaba actuando Tai libero una pequeña sonrisa antes de lanzarse el también a buscar.

Su travesía no duro mucho pues después de unos metros encontró a Matt tirado en el piso llorando fuertemente, la lesión en su pierna parecía haberse agravado pero su mirada dejaba claro que su llanto se debía a su incapacidad de continuar la búsqueda.

¡Matt!, ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó Tai acercándose aceleradamente.

¡No, maldición no estoy bien! — Exclamó Matt casi ahogándose con su agitada respiración — Él es mi hermanito, no debí dejarlo solo, yo debí sacarlo de éste sitio, yo debí entrar a buscar a Mimi, ¡Yo debería ser el que estuviese sepultado aquí, no ellos! — Intentó levantarse pero apenas logro elevarse un poco antes de caer bruscamente — ¡Maldición!

Hey, tranquilo, los vamos a encontrar, estamos todos buscándolos y sabes que no nos rendiremos hasta encontrarlos, son fuertes, son elegidos, ¡Te aseguro que están bien! — Contestó Tai intentando tranquilizar al rubio mientras lo levantaba usándose a sí mismo como muleta — Vamos a por ellos.

Gracias, eres un idiota la mayoría del tiempo, pero por algo eres mi mejor amigo — Matt le dirigió una sonrisa antes de continuar — Siempre puedo contar contigo, todos lo hacemos, por algo eres el líder.

Carajo Matt, no te me declares cuando estamos tan juntos que te juro que te suelto aquí mismo — Tai liberó ligeramente su agarre para enfatizar sus palabras — Sabes que lo haré.

Maldito, ¡Lo decía en un masculino sentido de hermandad!, no te sientas tan especial — Le contestó Matt chasqueando la lengua — Simplemente son estos momentos cuando valoras a los que te rodean, uno nunca sabe cuándo hablara por última vez con un ser querido,…, no recuerdo lo último que le dije a TK… y si algo le sucede…, no merezco ser su hermano, no merezco…

¡Córtalo ahí!, Mimi y TK están esperándonos, y tu pierdes el tiempo sintiéndote culpable, ¿Crees que no te entiendo?, sé lo que se siente, durante el accidente estaba vuelto loco buscando a Kari, algo había explotado y yo no había estado ahí para protegerla, imagina mi terror cuando vi esos relámpagos a punto de alcanzarla…, esos relámpagos que… ¿Qué?

¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Matt viéndose obligado a detenerse por el nulo avance de Tai.

No lo había pensado antes, han pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo pero, recuérdame ¿Cómo salimos del gran salón? — Preguntó Tai esforzándose en recapitular los anteriores eventos — ¿Cómo salimos de ahí?

Pues… en realidad no lo hicimos…, ahora que lo mencionas no recuerdo haberlo hecho, estaba junto a Sora ayudando con la evacuación y de repente Izzy cayó encima de nosotros, para cuando me levante ya estábamos afuera y vi a TK salir volando fuera del lugar – Contestó Matt haciendo memoria — Tal vez fue un mecanismo de escape integrado en nuestros Digivice, aunque no recuerdo haber visto una computadora o algo por el estilo en el lugar.

Matt, ¿Me creerías si te dijera que vi a Kari desaparecer junto a unos rayos blancos antes de salir? — Preguntó Tai mirando seriamente a Matt — No sé qué era eso, pero creo que fue lo que nos sacó de ahí.

¿Crees que unos rayos cobraron vida y mágicamente nos hicieron aparecer en el exterior? — Habló Matt dudando de la salud mental de su amigo — Sabes, creo que ya puedo andar, siéntate, creo que necesitas descansar…

¡Hablo en serio Matt!, tal vez fue un Digimon o alguna especie de… ¿mon? — Tai intentaba formular su hipótesis pero sus pensamientos respecto al tema se interrumpieron al escuchar un grito de alerta.

¡Los encontré! — Gritó una voz que fácilmente detectaron como Sora.

Matt uso la fuerza remanente en su pierna sana para brincar a la espalda de Tai y con un asentimiento Tai comenzó a correr mientras Matt gritaba buscando la ubicación de Sora. Para su sorpresa ésta no se encontraba en ningún sitio del derrumbe, sino a unos metros de lo que vendría siendo la parte trasera del lugar, al acercarse encontraron a Sora haciendo señas y a Kari arrodillada llorando junto a TK, el anterior mencionado junto a Mimi se encontraban recostados con heridas leves y sin conocimiento, instantes después llego Davis junto a una tropa de paramédicos listos para atender a sus lastimados amigos y una vez que se encontraron en manos seguras, el resto de los elegidos por fin accedió a ser tratados entrando todos en una ambulancia, misma que los llevaría al mismo hospital donde internarían a Mimi y TK.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Los niños elegidos se encontraban en la habitación que le habían dado a Izzy, habitación del hospital donde los habían llevado, como sus heridas no eran graves solo les habían dado analgésicos y les habían vendado unos cuantos raspones, a Matt le habían cosido la pierna además de entablillársela para dejar que su musculo sanara y finalmente a Izzy le habían enyesado la pierna pues ésta se encontraba rota.

El pesado ambiente se quebró cuando una avalancha de padres y elegidos faltantes entro a la habitación sin tomar en cuenta las reglas del hospital, abrazos y llantos inundaron la habitación, todos estaban felices de estar con sus seres queridos hasta que una voz silencio los festejos.

¿Dónde ésta mi niño? — Preguntó Natsuko al no ver a TK por ninguna parte — ¿Qué sucedió?

Su rostro y el de algunas otras madres presentes se oscureció en lágrimas al escuchar el resumen de los hechos, tuvo que apoyarse en una pared al enterarse de que su hijo había sido llevado a la sala de emergencia y al ver a un Doctor entrar en la habitación lo sujeto como si de él dependiese la vida de TK.

¿¡Cómo está mi hijo!? — Preguntó con ansiedad — ¡¿Dónde lo tienen?!

Asumo es la madre del rubio, apenas lo estamos examinando, denos un poco más de tiempo — Contestó el medico con serenidad — ¿Dónde están los padres de la Pelirosa?

Al no estar presentes los padres de Mimi, los padres de Sora se levantaron — Sus padres no están en el país, pero nosotros somos sus tutores legales.

Eso es suficiente, la chica está bien, sufrió una contusión pero ésta ya fue tratada y calculamos en un par de días podrá regresar a casa — Dictaminó el medico con una sonrisa, al ver a la madre de TK ésta se desvaneció — Disculpe no traer noticias sobre su hijo, pero le aseguro que estamos trabajando arduamente por su salud.

Una vez el doctor abandonó la habitación la señora Takaishi preguntó por el ultimo estatus conocido de su hijo.

No se veía mal — Habló Tai tomando la palabra — Digo, no peor de lo que estábamos, todos teníamos cortes y raspones pero él se veía bastante intacto.

Cosa impresionante considerando que lo impactó un rayo — Complementó Sora.

¿¡Que lo impacto un qué?! — Exclamó Natsuko abriendo ampliamente los ojos buscando respuestas en Matt.

Vale, suena peor de lo que fue, solo decimos eso porque Tai sintió una leve descarga al tocarlo, pero considerando que se levantó inmediatamente no pudo ser nada grave — Le contestó Matt mientras la abrazaba — El estará bien.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tardaron bastante en tranquilizarse, se habían reunido para animar a su durmiente amigo y seguramente su llanto no lo haría feliz, los doctores habían dicho que él no podía escucharlos, pero se mantenían firmes en creer que sí lo hacía, preferían creer que si lo llamaban lo suficiente el volvería, que se levantaría y volverían a juntarse a revivir sus increíbles recuerdos del mundo digital. Eso fue lo que decidieron creer desde el momento en que ése doctor entro a la habitación y con una mirada sombría les había dicho que habían tenido complicaciones, por razones desconocidas el joven rubio no mostraba señales de conciencia, y si no despertaba en una semana era probable que se tratara de un coma del cual podría no volver jamás.

Bueno, creo que lo mejor es dar inicio a ésto, ¿No podemos mostrarnos frente a TK con lágrimas no? — Tai tomó el liderazgo como todos lo esperaban y con una sonrisa saco su Digivice — ¿Todos lo tienen?

Uno a uno los elegidos presentes limpiaron su rostro y sacaron su respectivo Digivice, en silencio observaron cómo Matt sacaba el Digivice de TK y lo colocaba en su mano, una vez terminadas ésas acciones comenzaron a platicar tranquilamente sobre lo último de sus vidas, subiendo el ritmo poco a poco hasta relatar animadamente sus aventuras en el Digimundo, esforzándose siempre en recordar que hacia TK en aquellos momentos, apreciando la gran compañía que el rubio siempre les había brindado.

Es difícil creer que la puerta se cerró días después del accidente — Habló Yolei atrayendo la atención de los presentes — Me habría gustado que Hawkmon y los demás nos acompañaran hoy, pero creo que es lo correcto, ellos están muy ocupados siendo los héroes del mundo digital, además no puedo imaginar la reacción de Patamon al ver a TK así.

Si, aun me parece incorrecto ocultárselos, eventualmente lo descubrirán — Dijo Sora tomando la palabra — Aunque debo reconocer que extraño el Digimundo, sobre todo ése grito que siempre hacías, era sumamente tierno, ¿Cómo era?, "Puerta al Digimundo abierta, niños elegidos andando" o algo así.

Todos rieron ante la avergonzada expresión de Yolei, pero las risas se detuvieron cuando súbitamente el olvidado televisor en la esquina de la habitación comenzó a brillar anunciando su inminente viaje al Digimundo.

¡¿Qué?!, ¿Se abrió? — Preguntó sorprendida Mimi sintiendo como una energía comenzaba a atraerla — ¡No podemos entrar, no ahora!

¡Cierren la puerta, rápido! — Gritó Matt sujetando el cuerpo de TK evitando que continuara su camino al televisor — ¡Ya!

La fuerza que los atraía se detuvo al mismo tiempo que el televisor estallaba al impactarse fuertemente en el suelo, al levantar la vista encontraron a Joe parado detrás de ésta con una expresión asustada.

¿Que hice?, ¡Yo solo quería frenar nuestra entrada!, ¿Eso fue un acto vandálico? ¡Mi historial académico estará arruinado! — Habló Joe atropelladamente mientras sujetaba su cabeza.

Jajajaja, tranquilo Joe, podemos decir que fue un accidente y aunque seguramente nos la cobraran podemos pagarla entre todos — Le dijo Kari indicándole que se calmara.

"Entre todos", claro, como yo pago tu parte… — Susurró Tai revisando discretamente su cartera — Por cierto, el problema de entrar al Digimundo es…

Sin los estudios correctos debemos considerar que la puerta es inestable, podríamos quedar atrapados, sí, así de complicado era antes segunda generación — Le respondió Izzi mientras miraba a Yolei y Cody — Además quisiera saber que haríamos en ese caso con un TK en ése estado, simplemente era muy arriesgado.

Un guardia de seguridad entro agitadamente y al ver el televisor roto les pidió que abandonaran la habitación para rendirle cuentas, los elegidos se despidieron de TK y salieron discutiendo entre ellos sobre su actual presupuesto, la última en salir fue Mimi, la cual se quedó rezagada observando al rubio dormir, su concentración se vio interrumpida al sentir el pequeño empujón de Matt recordándole que debían abandonar la habitación, quiso hacerle un comentario, pero prefirió guardar silencio, después de todo probablemente era simple imaginación el ver un pequeño relámpago atravesar la mano de TK.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **0o0o0o0o0**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

 **A éste punto de la historia creo que ya es obvio por donde irán los tiros, así que voy a dejar claros un par de puntos:**

 **La supervelocidad es uno de mis superpoderes favoritos, y sí, ésta historia va de eso, disculpen si esperaban algo mejor o si consideran que es algo ya muy visto, les aseguro que a pesar de estar muy influenciado en "Flash", me esforzare por no repetir lo antes visto, principalmente porque mi propósito no es hacer una complicada historia de superhéroes, todo lo contrario, simplemente quiero juguetear con un TK torpe en el uso de sus habilidades en situaciones que espero sean de su agrado. Si continúan siguiendo ésta historia entonces gracias por la oportunidad, si no es de su agrado entonces espero en un futuro escribir algo lo suficientemente bueno para captar su interés y gracias por leer hasta aquí**

 **Por ultimo (les juro que no vuelvo a extenderme tanto en ésta sección), ahora si necesito saber su opinión respecto al tema de la cronología, espero no estar brincando muy bruscamente de tiempo, si estoy siendo muy agresivo intentare relajar el ritmo, pero desde aquí les digo que varias partes serán así, aunque lo parezca no pienso dejar nada sin explicar solo que lo hare en capítulos futuros, si no todo sería muy sencillo y arruinaría todos los giros que tengo en mente.**

 **Una vez más gracias por leer, espero sus criticas pues estas son el único medio que tengo para mejorar y corregir mis errores**


	8. Chapter 8

**Digimon no me pertenece y ésta historia es solo para entretener**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **EL FULGOR QUE LLORA POR AUXILIO**

Ya la Luna iluminaba el cielo cuando Tai, Kari e Izzy caminaban de regreso a sus respectivos hogares, el regaño que habían recibido por la televisión rota había sido de un par de horas y se había agravado cuando los acusaron de intentar atentar contra la salud del paciente que descansaba en la habitación, el alboroto hecho por Matt casi los obliga a soltar más dinero de lo que por sí ya debían, además si algo no podían permitirse era el privilegio de visitar a su rubio amigo.

¿Entonces qué es lo siguiente en la agenda además de caminar kilómetros por no tener dinero para regresar a casa? — Preguntó Tai mientras una gota de sudor recorría su frente — Ese desgraciado de Matt, vi perfectamente como su Manager lo recogió, ¿No podía darnos un aventón?

Creo recordar que tenía un ensayo y si fueron por él seguro fue porque ya iba atrasado — Le respondió Kari defendiendo desinteresadamente al mayor de los rubios — Además no es como que estemos en esta situación por su culpa.

¿Culpas al superior Joe? — Preguntó Izzy mirando desaprobatoriamente a la castaña — Sabes que lo hizo sin ninguna mala intención, al contrario.

No, el superior hizo lo correcto, culpo al bocazas que grito "Viejo altanero si quiere le pago una y dos teles" — Respondió la Yagami clavando sus afilados ojos en la espalda de su hermano.

Vale, tal vez eso sea cierto pero debemos concentrarnos en lo que importa… — Habló Tai antes de ser interrumpido.

Considerando que mis piernas están gritando creo que esto es lo que importa hermano — Regañó la castaña siendo también interrumpida por el pelirrojo.

Tai tiene razón,…, ¡No me mires así! — Habló Izzy al notar que era el nuevo objetivo de la fatigada Hikari — Me refiero a que la puerta se abrió, creo que debemos enfocarnos en por qué y si podemos abrirla a voluntad, eso podría significar que el Digimundo está en peligro.

¿Tú crees? Agumon y los demás no han reportado nada extraño — El castaño saco una arrugada hoja de papel y se la entregó a Izzy quien junto a Kari comenzó a leerla — Precisamente aquí tengo el resumen de sus reportes, ¿Te impresiona lo responsable que soy eh?

"Hoy un árbol grande estorbaba el paso, así que lo derribe con una llama bebe", "Hoy tenía hambre pero no pude entrar al bosque, Biyomon dijo algo de un incendio y me fui a dormir", "Hoy me entere que en la aldea de los Koromon hay un Digimon muy grande que los molesta, iré inmediatamente a ahuyentarlo", "Hoy me enfrente al Digimon, era un Ogremon (¿Sabías que no todos los Ogremon se conocen? Creí era amigo de nuestro Ogremon), lo vencí y salió huyendo", "Hoy desperté muy adolorido y con vendas en el cuerpo, por lo que entendí de Tentomon, la aldea Koromon había mandado a varios Digimon a protegerlos, pero me confundieron con el Digimon malo y me agarraron entre todos"— Leía en voz alta Izzy cada vez más confundido — ¿Qué es esto?

¡Ya te lo he dicho!, son los reportes, bueno, mi reporte sobre los reportes de Agumon, ¿Aun crees que algo se podría escapar de nuestra vigilancia? — Respondió Tai posando con orgullo — ¿Alguna vez ha fallado nuestro sistema de alerta?

Nooo, solo aquella vez que miles de gigantescas torres oscuras aparecieron por el Digimundo y a todos les pareció normal… — Exclamó sarcásticamente Kari conteniendo las risas por los "reportes" que continuaba leyendo.

Me tienes ahí, ¡Pero eventualmente nos enteramos!, de hecho fui el primero en entrar a la acción — Antes de que Tai pudiese continuar con su defensa, las luces que alumbraban el camino por donde avanzaban comenzaron a parpadear y una a una se apagaron después de un ligero estallido.

¿Qué paso? — Preguntó Kari pegándose a Tai.

Gracias al terreno elevado por donde caminaban pudieron observar como toda la ciudad iba oscureciéndose por pedazos antes de sumergirse en un desconocido silencio, roto solo por los lejanos gritos de confusión y una que otra bocina reclamaba el repentino freno de la circulación.

¿Un apagón? — Preguntó Tai solo para dejar claro obvio pero la respuesta que le dio Izzy fue silenciada cuando un fuerte estruendo resonó en la lejanía obligándolos a voltear asustados justo a tiempo para ver como un punto de la ciudad brillaba con una intensa luz blanca antes de desaparecer, el suspenso los mantuvo quietos hasta que unos segundos después la ciudad recupero poco a poco su energía volviendo al conjunto de luces y sonidos que normalmente era.

Menos mal fue rápido, vaya relámpago debió caer para causar un estallido así — Hablo Tai sacando a sus acompañantes de su estupor.

Seguro fue esa luz que vimos, disculpen por dejarlos pero creo que lo mejor es ver como esta mi madre, conociéndola debe pensar que estoy herido — Con un movimiento de su mano Izzy se despidió y echo a correr.

Deberíamos hacer lo mismo, aunque supongo no querrás correr — Tai volteó a ver a su hermana en busca de una respuesta la cual espero en balde, Kari parecía pensar algo por lo que solo le dio un ligero empujón para que siguiera su paso.

Mientras tanto la castaña estaba intentando entender lo sucedido, ¿Que acaso no era primero el rayo y luego el apagón?, o tal vez ellos lo vieron mal, tal vez eso no era un rayo y si no lo era, ¿Qué era?, al notar como su hermano se alejaba abandono su línea de pensamiento y corrió a alcanzarlo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mimi estaba quieta observando el punto donde segundos antes había visto brillar una intensa luz, se encontraba acompañada de Yolei en el claro de un parque, a un par de Kilómetros de donde se había separado de los demás para regresar a la casa de la anterior mencionada.

¿Todo bien? — Preguntó Yolei al ver a la pelirosa congelada viendo al horizonte — A mí también me dan miedo los apagones, pero debemos regresar, quiero estar en mi habitación si sucede de nuevo.

Por ahí… Por ahí está el hospital… — Le susurro Mimi comenzando a temblar.

¿Qué?, si…, eso creo — Respondió la peli violeta acercándose a Mimi notando su nerviosismo — ¿Quieres que vaya por algo para tomar?, dicen que el chocolate caliente calma los nerv… ¡Mimi!

La chica de lentes apenas pudo reaccionar cuando vio a la peli rosa echar a correr a toda velocidad perdiéndose entre los árboles, Yolei lamento haber malgastado esos segundos y echo a correr tras Mimi mientras sacaba su teléfono celular, hasta donde recordaba el más cercano a su posición era Matt y si algo había pasado seguro él podría ayudar.

Mientras tanto Mimi continuaba corriendo sin saber exactamente por qué, sí, había tenido un presentimiento, pero no sabía sobre quién o sobre que, solo sabía que debía llegar lo más rápido posible al hospital. Conforme más corría mas iba atando cabos, ella sabía que los hospitales dependían fuertemente de la energía para mantener estables a sus pacientes, y si había un apagón entonces esos aparatos fallarían ¿No?, no estaba segura si eso podía afectar el delicado estado de TK, pero ella tenía que ir a comprobar que estuviese bien, además estaba el asunto del gran trueno que escucho, las probabilidades eran mínimas, pero en caso de que ése estallido y la gran luz que vio estuviesen relacionadas con el hospital entonces algo grave había pasado, no podía permitir que TK se viese envuelto en un accidente que pusiera en riesgo su vida, no otra vez.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Una vez habiendo llegado a su domicilio, Izzy se extrañó de no encontrar a nadie, al leer la nota del comedor entendió la situación: "Hemos ido a casa de tu tía, volvemos mañana en la tarde, hay macarrones en el refrigerador, llama a la chica Pelirroja si no sabes cómo se enciende la estufa", irritado dejo la nota en su lugar y sentándose en el sillón se dispuso a mirar una película.

Poco faltaba para que la película acabase, el somnoliento Izzy quiso irse a dormir pero la película era realmente buena, la idea de criaturas que peleaban entre sí sin motivo aparente era curioso y que el villano principal fuera una de esas criaturas que con sus poderes psíquicos podía ganarles a todos era un gran giro de trama, su emoción llego al límite cuando el protagonista se interpuso en un ataque que el villano había lanzado y justo cuando estaba por ser impactado la televisión simplemente se apagó.

¿Qué?, ¡No!, ¡Enciende!, ¡Enciende! — Grito Izzy mientras pulsaba el control remoto con frenesí antes de que su puerta se abriera violentamente y un cumulo de relámpagos blancos entrara creando un eterno aro de luz a su alrededor, su asombro se vio ahogado en miedo cuando varios aparatos electrónicos comenzaron a liberar chispas y las puertas comenzaron a agitarse fuertemente, estaba claro, lo que sea que fuese eso era peligroso, en un intento de escapar corrió a la puerta pero apenas puso un pie afuera se vio sentado en el sillón de su sala, confundido vio como parte de esos relámpagos parecían describir un camino entre el aro que lo rodeaba, la puerta y el sillón, era obvio, eso lo había jalado al interior del departamento, para asegurase hizo un par de intentos por llegar a la puerta, siendo estos inútiles pues siempre volvía a su lugar de inicio.

Varios minutos pasaron y no parecía que esa energía estuviera interesada en él, por lo que saco su celular para pedir auxilio, tiro su celular con rabia al ver que este no servía y antes de tocar el suelo éste desapareció para reaparecer incrustado en la pared segundos después, ¿La energía también odiaba a su teléfono?, no, ¿La energía estaba imitando sus movimientos? Tal vez, tal vez lo estaba estudiando a él y por eso no lo atacaba ni lo dejaba irse, en un salto de fe se levantó y alzó las manos tratando de mostrar una actitud pasiva, grande fue su sorpresa cuando esos relámpagos se acumularon frente a él y en medio de estos se empezaba a formar la borrosa figura de un ser humano, sin embargo rápidamente volvió a repartirse por toda su casa sin darle oportunidad de entender que era aquello que lo estaba invadiendo, saco su Digivice y trato de apuntarlo a los relámpagos para intentar identificar a lo que su mejor hipótesis señalaba como un Digimon, sin embargo al no lograr resultados grito con molestia, como envidiaba esas estúpidas cosas que usaban los 02 para comunicarse, esas cosas eran mucho más confiables que sus celulares, seguro que en su situación ya habrían podido pedir ayuda.

Maldición… ¿Que rayos pasa? — Se preguntó resistiendo el impulso de gritar acobardado, era un niño elegido, no podía acobardarse ante unas luces — ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!

Con rabia comenzó a tirar golpes aleatorios hasta que un fuerte sonido se escuchó detrás de sí, al voltear observo como su mesa se había partido en varios pedazos, eh intimidado preguntó — ¿Eso significa que te eh echo enojar?

Un nuevo estruendo se hizo presente y con horror vio como a su pared le faltaba una gran porción, parecía que le habían dado un martillazo sumamente fuerte, su mente solo podía pensar una cosa: "¡Lo hice enojar!, lo hice enojar y ahora quiere destruir mi casa!".

¡Perdón!, no quiero pelear, ¡No quería hacerte enojar! — Gritó Izzy aterrado al ver como su pared iba siendo derribada trozo por trozo hasta que los impactos en ésta se suavizaron dejando solo un hundimiento del tamaño de un limón.

Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía, los golpes se repitieron pero empezaban a formar unas figuras muy conocidas para él, — "A", "Y", "O" no "U", A-Y-U… ¿da?, ¡¿Ayuda?! ¿Necesitas ayuda? — Gritó Izzy tratando de darse a entender pero la energía parecía ajena a sus gritos.

¡Mira esto!, Soy un niño elegido, puedo ayudarte, ¡Solo tienes que cooperar! — Gritó mientras sacaba una vez más su Digivice intentando mostrárselo a la entidad, pero lo que nunca espero fue que su Digivice desapareciera dejándolo boquiabierto — ¿Qué?..., ¡No!, ¡Devuélvelo! — Gritó molesto.

Sintió como el peso de su Digivice regresaba a su mano, por lo que rápidamente lo guardo en su bolsillo dando las gracias, al hacerlo observo un objeto girando en el brazo del sillón, lo sujeto y supo inmediatamente lo que era.

Mi… ¿Mi Digivice?, pero entonces… — Metió la mano en su bolsillo con lentitud, al observar lo que había sacado sus ojos se abrieron más de lo que se habían abierto en los últimos minutos, ahí firmemente sujetado se encontraba: El Digivice de TK.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Matt se encontraba discutiendo con el personal del estudio donde se suponía debería estar grabando, entendía que el apagón fuese algo fuera de su control, lo que no entendía es porque no podían usar el espacio para practicar mientras los técnicos revisaban los daños al equipo de grabación.

Ya le eh dicho que no quiero grabar, no me urge, pero tampoco puede pedirme a mí o a mis compañeros que estemos quietos sin hacer nada, o nos permite practicar o nos agenda para otro día para así poder retirarnos — Habló Matt tratando de negociar con el encargado del estudio, al sentir la vibración de su celular se excusó para poder contestar.

Diga, ¿Yolei?, Suenas agitada, ¿Todo bien?, ¿Qué?, no creo que..., vale, salgo inmediatamente — Apenas colgó, un confundido Matt busco por todo el lugar a su representante y con una voz firme pidió ser llevado inmediatamente al hospital de donde lo habían recogido, sonrió al recibir una afirmación y se dirigió al estacionamiento, aun no sabía que pasaba, pero era ley entre los elegidos, la ayuda nunca se niega y si Mimi estaba más rara de lo normal entonces seguro era algo importante.

No tardó mucho en llegar al hospital, al bajar saco su celular para comunicarse con Yolei pero esto no fue necesario pues la vio brincando en la entrada haciéndole señas.

¿Qué paso?, ¿Y Mimi? — Preguntó el mayor de los rubios al no ver a la elegida de la pureza.

Entro hace un instante, está muy alterada, no sé porque regreso aquí — Reportó la peli violeta aceleradamente — Gracias por venir tan rápido.

No hay problema, vamos, debemos buscarla aunque creo que sé a dónde se dirigió — Exclamó Matt observando el caos que reinaba en el hospital, gracias a eso lograrían avanzar a las habitaciones sin ser detenidos— Esto no me está gustando.

Subieron las escaleras rápidamente, siguieron el mismo camino que habían recorrido múltiples veces y ahí frente a la habitación de TK encontraron a una Mimi arrodillada frente a la puerta, lloraba fuertemente al mismo tiempo que se sujetaba la cabeza con un rostro lleno de desesperación, al ver eso Yolei la brazo fuertemente intentando calmarla preguntándole que pasaba.

Matt observo unos segundos a Mimi antes de voltear al interior de la habitación, apenas lo hizo sintió como el oxígeno en sus pulmones lo abandonaba — Que… ¡¿Qué carajo paso aquí?!

La habitación era un verdadero desastre, parecía que un huracán había destrozado el lugar, las ventanas estaban rotas, el piso cuarteado, la mesa donde descansaban los regalos de TK estaba partida en varios pedazos, varios rasguños rodeaban la pared, como si un animal con grandes garras las hubiera marcado, Matt observo la cama buscando a su hermano comenzando a hiperventilar al hacerlo, de su hermano no había rastro, la cama estaba completamente vacía y justo en el centro de esta habían marcas claras de quemaduras.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Izzy no sabía qué hacer, había 2 posibles escenarios y ninguno era bueno, o esa entidad había secuestrado a TK o esa entidad buscaba ayudar a TK, ambas posibles pues el Digivice de su rubio amigo era prueba de que éste estaba relacionado, pero sin pistas de cuál era el problema no entendía que buscaba esa energía.

Entonces, no hablas pero sabes escribir… — Habló para sí mismo mientras comenzaba a escribir una nota preguntando "¿Que necesitas?" — ¿Puedes leer esto? — Preguntó en voz alta, y acepto como respuesta el ver como la nota desaparecía de sus manos para luego aparecer frente a su rostro.

Al atraparla descubrió como ésta tenia pequeños agujeros, usando su razonamiento, puso la nota a la luz confiando en que esas eran palabras — "Detenme" – Leyó y su mente comenzó a trabajar — Entonces algo paso…, ¿Qué?, ¿Saliste del Digimundo y ocurrió un error?, ¿Digievolucionaste y no controlas tu poder?, puede ser… — Susurró Izzy mientras descartaba teoría tras teoría, hasta que acepto una y con decisión se levantó directo a su habitación, su andar era nervioso, esos relámpagos volaban muy cerca de él mientras avanzaba, pero no lo atacaban en ningún momento, interpreto eso como una muestra de no intervención por parte del ser que lo rodeaba.

Veamos, si lo que creo es correcto…, entonces no controlas correctamente tu movimiento — Pensaba Izzi mientras comenzaba a conectar un par de baterías de gran tamaño junto a un termo luego de llenarlo con diferentes líquidos de su lavandería — Si ustedes no estallaron, es porque pueden almacenar más voltaje, entonces, si aumento esa carga la energía que liberen será suficiente para mandar un pulso eléctrico por todo el lugar y con suerte… no morir.

Regreso con el dispositivo a la sala y volvió a mostrar una nota con indicaciones de mantenerse cerca, al ver que los relámpagos comenzaban a reunirse a su alrededor se preparó para efectuar su jugada — Muy bien Izzy, estas a punto de estallar lo que cualquier persona puede describir como una bomba mientras un rayo mágico atraviesa tu sala… Mis padres van a matarme… — Y armándose de valor conecto ambas baterías para que empezaran a retroalimentarse, la coloco justo en el centro y saltó detrás del sillón buscando refugio.

Un fuerte chirrido se hizo presente anunciando la inminente explosión, segundos después un domo eléctrico fue liberado empujando violentamente todo lo que atravesaba, el elegido del conocimiento se asomó detrás del sillón con los oídos pitando y busco la energía que lo había acompañado momentos antes, se dio cuenta de que lo que antes había sido una larga estela de luz se había reducido a una delgada línea blanca que describía un gran salto directo a los escombros que anteriormente eran su comedor, conforme se acercaba la figura que ahí se postraba se iba aclarando. El peli rojo no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, ahora sabía que aquello que lo había invadido era un ser humano, el cual se encontraba desnudo, echo un ovillo y mantenía un constante temblor, le pareció fascinante ver como pequeños rayos blancos viajaban por su cuerpo como si salieran de su interior, pero su interés científico se detuvo inmediatamente cuando su sujeto de estudio comenzó a moverse y libero su cabeza regalándole a Izzy unos ojos llenos de infinita gratitud, el anterior mencionado cayo de rodillas para luego soltar unas silenciosas lágrimas y con una voz quebrada pregunto — ¿Takeru?

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **0o0o0o0o0**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

 **Creo que se me facilita muchísimo más escribir cuando la historia se centra en TK, ¿Qué puedo decir?, es mi personaje favorito.**

 **Una vez más gracias por leer, espero sus criticas pues estas son el único medio que tengo para mejorar y corregir mis errores.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Digimon no me pertenece y esta historia es solo para entretener**

 **EL DOLOR SE VIVE EN UN INSTANTE**

¡¿Dónde está mi hermano?! — Gritó un irritado Matt al primer doctor que vio en la recepción, el cual aumentando su molestia simplemente lo ignoro continuando su apresurado caminar — ¡Maldición! Usted, habitación 312, ¿Dónde está mi hermano? — La nueva dueña de la ira de Matt era la recepcionista del hospital, la cual a pesar de estar ahogada en llamadas puso atención a las palabras del rubio.

¿Disculpe?, No entiendo de que habla, si necesita ver a su hermano regrese mañana, el horario de visitas finalizó hace 2 horas y en éste momento el hospital está en medio de una de las crisis más grandes que hemos enfrentado — Habló la recepcionista antes de volver a contestar los múltiples teléfonos a su alrededor.

De un solo manotazo Matt aventó los variados teléfonos que la recepcionista atendía y con una mirada salvaje le susurro — Lo único que necesito es que me diga porque mi hermano no está en su habitación y por qué ésta parece haber sido destruida por un huracán. Hasta que no obtenga las respuestas que quiero usted va a estar a mi completa disposición o la más grande crisis que éste hospital atraviese seré yo, ¿Entendió?

Asintiendo, la amedrentada recepcionista comenzó a teclear la información de TK en su computadora mientras Matt se alejaba y comenzaba a hacer una llamada.

¡Matt!, ¿Tan pronto me extrañas? Ya te dije que te vería el fin próximo — La voz de Tai colisionó en el interior de Matt causándole tranquilidad y ansia de una ilógica manera, por un lado el que su mejor amigo contestara le había liberado un gran peso, uno siempre podía confiar en Tai cuando los problemas llegaban, por otra parte los gritos del castaño no le permitían pedir la ayuda que tanto deseaba y eso lo hacía enojar más — Bueno, ¿Por qué la llamada? ¡No! No me digas que el gran Matt Ishida se espantó con un simple apagón ¿Quieres que envíe a Kari? Ella te protegerá bebe Matt. Ahora que recuerdo estoy molesto contigo bien pudiste darnos un aventón, pero no, el señor cantante viaja solo…

¡Tai cállate ya!, esto es importante, junta a todos y regresen — Gritó el rubio logrando que el futbolista le pusiese atención — Estoy en el hospital con Yolei y Mimi — Al nombrarlas observó como ambas estaban sentadas a lo lejos, la peli violeta abrazaba a Mimi en un intento de tranquilizarla pues ésta parecía sufrir un ataque de ansiedad — Tai, tráelos lo más rápido que puedas, esto se me está yendo de las manos.

¿Pero qué es lo que pasa? ¿Están bien? — Preguntó Tai mientras al fondo se escuchaba la voz de Kari preguntando qué pasaba — ¿Por qué regresaron al hospital?

Estamos bien, bueno no, a Mimi le afecto mucho y Yolei está tratando de tranquilizarla. Nadie nos dice nada y mis padres no contestan. — Respondió Matt rascando su cabeza en señal de estrés — No sé qué hacer.

Matty, tranquilízate que estaremos ahí lo más rápido posible pero dime ¿Qué paso? — preguntó Tai comenzando a compartir la ansiedad del rubio.

Tai se quedó viendo la oscura pantalla de su celular, solo reacciono cuando Kari lo llamo indicándole que estaba lista para salir, preguntándole porque lo hacían el castaño respondió — Takeru desapareció.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Bajo la protección de una manta, TK se encontraba atrapado por los temblorosos brazos de Izzy, el cual a lágrima viva y con una sonrisa no paraba de repetir su nombre.

Vale, sí, soy yo, ¡Izzy! — Al ver que el nombrado le daba toda su atención, el rubio continuo — Necesito comer, ¡Lo que sea!

¿Qué?, ¡Oh! Claro, debes morir de hambre, ¡Ya regreso! — Minutos más tarde Izzy le entrego un plato con pasta, mismo que TK devoro en segundos.

Perdona, no tienes idea del hambre que tengo — El elegido de la esperanza entrego el plato vacío al pelirrojo y con la mirada le indico que esperaba poder repetir, al ver que su mensaje era recibido, continuo — Te juro que no he comido nada desde…

¿Hace un año?, sí, me imagino que tienes hambre — Hablo Izzy interrumpiendo al rubio.

¿Que? No, no seas exagerado, fueron 3 días…, fueron 3 días los que estuve sin comer…, 3 días desde que lo último que logre comer fue ése estúpido queso…, fueron 3 días los que no pude dormir… — Izzy contuvo un grito cuando vio al rubio quebrar una loza de un golpe — Fueron 3 días los que estuve atrapado en… esto… — Terminó TK observando lentamente su ahora relampagueante brazo antes de mostrárselo a Izzy.

El pelirrojo observó los destellos saliendo del brazo de Takeru un tiempo antes de poder reaccionar a las palabras de su rubio amigo — Cierto… También tenemos que hablar de ése asunto… ¿Espera qué?, ¿Dijiste 3 días? ¿De qué hablas?

Si bueno, en realidad tal vez solo fueron 2, no tenía manera de saber cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero considerando todo lo que estuve haciendo seguro no fue un rato — Dijo TK mientras terminaba su quinto plato – Pero sabía que venir contigo era la mejor opción, eres el más listo, sabía que entenderías la situación.

En realidad no lo hago, estoy tan perdido como tú, y lo que me has dicho no tiene ningún sentido — Respondió Izzy acercándole un vaso de agua a su acompañante — Creo que lo mejor es escuchar a detalle tu versión.

Lo intentare, pero algunas partes simplemente no las sé, es como si tuviera alguna especie de laguna, recuerdo estar en el concierto, había entrado a buscar a Mimi… ¿Dónde está Mimi?, ¡¿Esta bien?! — Preguntó Takeru esperando ansioso una respuesta de Izzy.

Tranquilo, ella ésta bien, todos lo estamos, continua — Pidió Izzy amablemente.

Me alegra que todo haya salido bien, bueno, buscaba a Mimi y entonces…, no sé, estaba corriendo en algún parque de Odaiba, todo a mi alrededor estaba quieto y éstos relámpagos rodeaban mi cuerpo. Intente pedir ayuda pero nadie me escuchó, los busque Izzy, pero nadie estaba en casa. Matt, Sora, Kari, Joe, a ninguno encontré. Los teléfonos no servían y mi Digivice no funcionaba — Al decir esto extendió su mano hacia Izzy, el cual después de unos segundos se agito en su sitio y sacó el Digivice del rubio antes de entregárselo — Gracias, entonces, la verdad no sé cuánto tiempo los estuve buscando, caminé por toda Odaiba hasta que pensé en buscarte a ti.

Me halaga ser tu última opción, pero sigo sin entender por qué no pudiste comer — Respondió Izzy intentando darle sentido al relato de TK — ¿Quedarte quieto no era una opción?

No, es eso lo que intento explicarte, si me quedaba quieto el suelo a mi alrededor se prendía en fuego, el dormir era imposible precisamente porque cada que comenzaba a quedarme dormido algo se encendía y me despertaba el dolor de la quemadura, aprendí que lo único que se movía rápido era yo, al comer cada bocado se atoraba en mi garganta, no podía tragar. Sinceramente creí que moriría cuando intente beber un poco de agua y ésta no bajo por mi garganta — TK hizo un pausa y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente — En verdad creí que había muerto, que tal vez no había salido de ése teatro y estaba siendo castigado por no salvar a Mimi.

Te lo repito, Mimi está bien, todos lo estamos. No mereces ningún castigo, al contrario, desde aquel día tú te convertiste en el más grande héroe dentro de los niños elegidos — Izzy sujetó gentilmente el hombro de TK tratando de tranquilizarlo — Pero está claro que algo sucedió ése día y necesito saber que fue para poder ayudarte.

No, ya no quiero hablar de ése infierno, quiero ver a mi familia, ¡Quiero ver a los demás!, ¿Dónde están? — Izzy observó al rubio levantarse rápidamente antes de impactar fuertemente contra la pared más cercana — ¡Maldición!

Corriendo, Izzy fue en su ayuda observando como de las piernas de TK desaparecían los relámpagos blancos que Izzy empezaba a reconocer — Vale, ésta es mi teoría: Algo te paso, tal vez una extraña reacción al impacto de aquel rayo acelero algo en ti, pero es obvio que tu velocidad es sobrehumana. Ahora el problema es que no puedes controlarla, ésa es nuestra prioridad. Sé que tienes muchas ganas de ver a los demás y no tienes idea de lo mucho que los alegrara verte pero el controlar esto es importante — Señalándole los destrozos existentes en el departamento, Izzy continuó — Porque en éste momento tu eres peligroso.

TK observo el lamentable estado del lugar, al darse cuenta de que todo había sido obra suya inclino rápidamente su cabeza hacia Izzy antes de disculparse múltiples veces.

¡Eso no es necesario!, Ya veré yo que le digo a mis padres — Dijo Izzy sentándose seguido de TK — No te pediré que me expliques que tanto hacías mientras estabas… ¿Acelerado?, bueno ya encontraremos un nombre, pero si necesito que me expliques como mi casa termino así, no para culparte, sino porque ésa es la prueba de que tienes algún tipo de control sobre ti mismo en ése estado. ¿Te parece? — Al recibir una afirmación de parte del rubio preguntó — De acuerdo, primero: ¿Porque todos los aparatos electrónicos fallaron cuando llegaste?

No lo sé, de hecho no sabía que eso pasaba — Respondió Takeru.

Vale, luego averiguamos eso. ¿Por qué mi celular está incrustado en la pared? — Preguntó Izzy mientras se levantaba e intentaba desincrustarlo.

Oh bueno, cuando note que habías sacado tu celular creí que podría usarlo para dejar un mensaje, pero por alguna razón… — Takeru guardó un pequeño silencio antes de impactar su mano contra su frente antes de continuar – Por mi culpa no servía tu celular y en mi desesperación lo lancé.

Perfecto, digo, me debes un celular pero eso significa que no solo tú eres rápido, tus sentidos también lo son, entonces debe haber forma de "conducirte" si te mueves muy rápido. Ahora, ¿Qué rayos le paso a mi mesa y a mi pared? — Preguntó una vez más Izzy.

Algo parecido, intente escribirte en la nota de la mesa. Por cierto, ¿Cómo es que no sabes encender la estufa y cómo entra Sora en todo esto? — Preguntó ésta vez TK con una mirada burlona.

¡Eso no es relevante!, Además yo hago las preguntas… — Respondió Izzy agitadamente mientras movía sus manos con nerviosismo — ¡Además aún no me dices que paso con la mesa!

Pues eso, intenté escribir pero la mesa se quebró al recargarme en ella. Debes entender que a esas alturas no pensaba bien así que… — TK le regalo unas de sus más inocentes sonrisas antes de continuar — Me puse a golpear tu pared hasta que aprendí a nivelar la energía, con eso pude pedirte auxilio.

Entiendo, de cierta forma tiene sentido. Entonces esto es lo que tenemos: Eres muy rápido, de forma inconsciente aprendiste como funcionabas y entrenaste para controlarte en segundos. Eso significa que no es una tarea imposible y que puedes controlar tu velocidad. Mis padres llegan dentro de unas 20 horas, ése es el tiempo que tenemos para que controles esos impulsos de velocidad. ¿Alguna duda? — Preguntó Izzy mientras veía al rubio con la mirada de un científico listo para experimentar.

Si…, ¿Por qué aún no me has dado ropa que ponerme?, ¿Tienes algo que decirme?, No te juzgare por tus preferencias pero probablemente sea una violación a mi privacidad… — Contestó TK resistiendo el impulso de reír mientras el pelirrojo negaba agitando su sonrojada cabeza antes de salir corriendo a su habitación.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Habían pasado apenas unas 10 horas cuando Izzy escuchó su puerta ser violentamente golpeada, ante esto volteo a ver al rubio que envuelto en relámpagos respiraba profundamente como si el mero hecho de hacerlo le costase un gran trabajo.

¡Apágate!, Alguien viene — Izzy se acercó a la puerta asegurándose de que los relámpagos que el rubio liberaba se hubiesen esfumado antes de abrir, al hacerlo sus ojos se abrieron en señal de pánico y azoto la puerta pegando la espalda contra ésta.

¿Quién es? Y aclaremos que yo no me "apago" — Preguntó el rubio confundido por la actitud del pelirrojo; No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el anterior mencionado corrió hacia él y de un empujón lo derribó justo encima de lo que antes era el comedor.

¡Izzy!, ¡Abre maldición! — Gritaba una voz fuerte al otro lado de la puerta.

Apenas el pelirrojo abrió la puerta se vio empujado por los elegidos que velozmente entraron al departamento.

¿Qué rayos Izzy? ¿Por qué no abrías? — Preguntó Matt con enfado, al ser el último en entrar chocó con el cuerpo de Sora la cual junto al resto estaban completamente congelados — ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó al no entender por qué era el único hablando, al asomarse obtuvo su respuesta.

Ahí en medio de un destruido apartamento se encontraba el menor de los rubios, con las ropas raídas, sudoroso, con la respiración agitada y viéndolos con un brillo de infinita alegría en sus ojos. En cualquier otra situación los destinados habrían preguntado por el estado del lugar o dónde había estado el rubio, pero en ése preciso momento solo una cosa importaba, por primera vez en mucho tiempo los elegidos estaban reunidos frente a un consiente Takeru.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **0o0o0o0**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Una vez más gracias por leer, espero sus criticas pues éstas son el único medio que tengo para mejorar y corregir mis errores.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Digimon no me pertenece y ésta historia es solo para entretener**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **LOS MEJORES MAESTROS QUE UN RELAMPAGO PUEDE TENER**

Una época de alegría se vivía en el departamento de los hermanos Ishida-takaishi. Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde el regreso de TK y no había día en que uno u otro elegido fuese de visita.

Enano, ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? — Preguntó Matt al ver a su hermano jugar con un bote lleno de monedas.

Ah, eh… es una terapia… ya sabes, para ejercitar mis reflejos — Respondió TK observando la incrédula expresión de Matt — Cosas medicas de gente en… ya no coma.

Lo que te haga feliz — El mayor de los rubios entrego un plato con pasta a su hermano antes de notar la ausencia de bebida — Te toca ir por algo de té.

Hermano, ¿Podrías ir tú? — Pidió TK mientras mostraba una de sus más inocentes sonrisas.

No, yo prepare la comida, tu vas por la bebida — Dijo Matt sentándose tranquilamente en el comedor.

Pero el doctor dijo que no realizara actividad física pesada — Canturreó TK haciéndose el inocente.

Ir a la tienda no es actividad física pesada — Canturreó Matt de la misma forma.

Lo es si pasaste un año sin moverte — Continuó TK.

Antier eso no pareció ser problema cuando Kari te invito a pasear — Atacó Matt.

Prometiste que me cuidarías — Siguió canturreando TK levemente sonrojado.

Y eso hago, por algo te hice la comida — Respondió Matt.

¿Y si vas solo porque me amas? — Preguntó el menor de los rubios ya sin mejores argumentos.

Cansado, Matt se levantó y tomo sus llaves dispuesto a ir a la tienda — Se me acaba el amor enano, estoy a nada de yo mismo darme un guitarrazo a ver si así yo me gano mis propias vacaciones en coma — Tan pronto termino de hablar tapo su boca antes de hacerse a un lado debido al empujón que recibió por parte de TK.

Voy con Izzy — Susurró el menor de los rubios con simpleza antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

¿Diga? Ah TK, si estoy solo ¿Por qué? Vale te espero. ¿A qué hora llegas? — Izzy observó la pantalla de su celular, Takeru le había colgado a la voz de "Pon el cronometro". Sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba. Abrió la puerta de su departamento y espero en el sillón.

6 minutos después la figura de TK atravesó su puerta dejando tras de sí un par de relámpagos — Entonces, ¿Qué tal lo hice? — Preguntó ilusionado al pelirrojo.

Superaste tu marca por unos 20 segundos — Respondió Izzy extendiendo su mano esperando un saludo.

Y eso que me estrelle con un arbusto aquí abajo — Presumió el rubio mientras se quitaba unas cuantas hojas del cabello — ¡Oh disculpa! ¿Cómo estás? — Preguntó TK mientras contestaba el saludo de Izzy.

Todo bien por aquí, como puedes ver la situación ya se resolvió — Contestó Izzy mostrando su ya restaurado departamento — Nada como el viejo truco de "Un Digimon ataco mi casa" sumado al testimonio de 2 elegidos para conseguir una restauración a cargo del gobierno.

Podríamos hacer la misma jugada y conseguir un departamento para independizarme de mi hermano — Sugirió TK mientras agitaba sus manos como un niño planeando una travesura.

¿Para qué quieres un departamento propio? Hasta donde se el "Digimon destructor" podría hacer un destrozo ahí tal como lo hizo aquí — Respondió Izzy sarcásticamente — ¿Has estado haciendo lo ejercicios que te di?

Sí, creo que ya tengo algo de control. Mira esto – TK extendió su brazo y varios relámpagos de minúsculo tamaño comenzaron a cubrirlo – ¿Lo ves? El único problema es que se mueve más rápido de lo que puedo procesar.

Para eso te puse el ejercicio de las monedas, si tu pudieses controlar ése estado de supervelocidad podrías hacer cosas impresionantes, podrías venir aquí en un segundo. Tú solo te limitas — Izzy no pudo continuar pues fue interrumpido por Takeru.

¡Izzy!, No quiero tener ésta conversación de nuevo. Ya te dije que no pienso volver a ir tan rápido… No tienes idea del terror que siento de solo pensar en volver a quedarme atrapado en ésa velocidad. No me importa si no estoy explotando mis habilidades, no me importa si continuo chocando al correr. Apenas siento que estoy entrando a ese estado freno de golpe y me siento seguro así — Habló Takeru con una expresión sombría.

Vale, tú sabrás a qué velocidad te mueves — Respondió Izzy viéndolo con una sonrisa esperando una reacción por su "chiste".

OK, me has dicho peores — Sentándose en el sillón TK continuó — ¿Y qué me tienes para hoy?

Buenas noticias es lo que te tengo. Moví varias influencias y te conseguí un maestro para ayudarte con tu velocidad — Proclamó Izzy con orgullo.

¿Qué? ¿Izzy qué carajo? Quedamos que nadie debía saber de mi… talento hasta que supiese controlarlo — Se quejó el rubio.

No es lo que crees mira — El pelirrojo entro a su habitación y regreso con una montaña de comics, mismos que deposito al lado del rubio, el cual observaba las revistas incrédulo.

¿Es enserio? ¿Esta fue tu mejor idea? — Preguntó TK mientras ojeaba uno de los comics.

Si conoces a alguien que haya tenido los mismos problemas que tú entonces eres libre de buscar su asistencia, por ahora lee fielmente estos comics y considéralos tu libro de texto. Puede que aprendas algo con ellos — Respondió Izzy firme ante su propuesta.

Vale, tratare de desarrollarme con estos comics, pero de una vez te digo que no planeo salir a la calle con una pijama roja y un rayo en el pecho — Contestó TK señalando al personaje de la portada de uno de los comics.

Lo que te funcione. Bueno, iré a la tienda por suministros ¿Quieres algo? — Preguntó Izzy mientras cogía sus llaves.

Eh… No, no creo. Mejor llámame cuando estés ahí por si se me antoja algo — Contestó TK mientras continuaba leyendo la gran pila de comics.

Como ordene patrón… — Respondió Izzy levantando la mano en señal de despido.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Al escuchar golpeteos en la puerta Matt se dirigió a abrirla, encontrándose con la figura de Davis, el cual le dio un pequeño saludo antes de preguntar por Takeru.

Se fue con Izzy, supongo deben estar en su departamento — Habló Matt tratando de ser lo más amigable posible.

Gracias Matt, iré a buscarlo entonces — Davis estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta e irse pero se detuvo para preguntar — Eh… ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Todo bien?

TK está aquí, no podría estar mejor – Al notar el nerviosismo de Davis el rubio complementó — No tienes que forzarte, ya recuperaremos nuestro ritmo.

Una sonrisa fue respuesta suficiente y agitando la mano Davis se despidió alejándose de la residencia Ishida.

Matt sabía el duro proceso de reintegración por el que estaba pasando el líder de la segunda generación, basándose en la escena que se había formado justo durante el despertar de su hermano hace ya 3 meses:

¿Qué dices que paso? — Preguntó Tai mientras observaba el destruido departamento de Izzy.

Un Digimon nos atacó… sí, eso. ¡Imagina mi sorpresa! De la nada un portal se abrió, un Digimon destrozó mi departamento y cuando por fin pude ahuyentarlo el cuerpo de TK salió del portal — Contestó Izzy tratando de improvisar una buena excusa.

¿Así nada más? ¿Un Digimon destruyó éste lugar y TK despertó? — Tai no lucía muy convencido por lo que el pelirrojo se vio obligado a desviar el tema.

Bueno… Es la versión resumida… ¡Pero eso no importa! Mira a tu alrededor, por fin estamos juntos — Respondió Izzy dirigiendo la atención de Tai al espectáculo que se había formado en la residencia de Izzy. La vista en general era caótica pero hermosa, Matt estaba hablando por teléfono en una esquina, seguramente avisando a sus familiares, Joe y Sora intentaban revisar el estado de TK, cosa imposible pues Mimi había apartado al rubio de la turba en un intento de tener intimidad, intento fallido pues desde su encuentro Kari se había mantenido abrazada al torso del elegido de la esperanza como un niño que encuentra a su madre después de perderse.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose violentamente atrajo la atención de todos, el recién llegado consiguió reacciones diferentes de parte de los elegidos, algunos no lo habían visto en un año entero, otros afortunados habían intercambiado un par de palabras con él, por lo que sabían el impacto que tenía su llegada, el foco de su atención caminó lentamente hasta posicionarse frente a un confundido Takeru.

El rubio no entendía el sepulcral silencio que se había formado, frente a él se encontraba su gran amigo Davis, lucía sucio, cansado y sudoroso, aunque lo que más le sorprendió fue ver como éste se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre sus rodillas y pegando su frente contra el suelo suplicaba su perdón.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No entiendo — TK en su confusión volteo a sus alrededores esperando que alguien le explicara lo que estaba pasando, "Nadie ha visto a Davis desde el accidente, se culpó de éste sin que nadie lo apuntara y se alejó de nosotros dejándonos aún más solos de lo que estábamos" dijo una acongojada voz a su lado por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces se apresuró a levantar a su castaño amigo — ¡No tienes por qué pedir disculpas! Los accidentes pasan, no hay problema, míranos, ninguno fue herido de gravedad — TK trató de animar al heredero del valor pero su sombría mirada le indico que no lo había logrado.

¡No! ¡Si tengo que pedir disculpas y no sé si las merezco! ¡Yo fui el idiota que los llevo a ése lugar! ¡Por mi culpa estábamos ahí! ¡Yo fui el inútil que no entro a buscarlos! — Luego de un corto silencio y después de liberar las lágrimas que con tanto esfuerzo había contenido Davis continuo — Si yo hubiese entrado por Mimi tú no habrías estado en ésa maldita cama por tanto tiempo…

Ya te dije que no hay nada que disculpar, tú no tienes culpa alguna y… ¿Qué? — TK observo a sus amigos esperando una explicación, la idea que estaba empezando a formarse en su cabeza comenzaba a alterarlo — ¿A qué te refieres? ¡¿A qué se refiere?! Yo… Yo recuerdo estar en cama… ¿Cuánto estuve en esa cama? ¿Fueron solo unos días no? ¿Chicos? ¡¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en esa cama?! — Gritó Takeru mientras se levantaba rápidamente empujando a Kari durante su agresiva acción.

Para su buena fortuna Izzy era el único que se encontraba a espaldas de Takeru, por lo que observó perfectamente como un rayo comenzaba a liberarse en la nuca de TK, a lo que rápidamente se lanzó hacia el rubio y sujetando sus hombros lo obligó a sentarse — ¡Takeru! Respira… Leeento… — TK pareció entender la indirecta pues cerro sus ojos y respiro como lo había estado haciendo durante su tiempo a solas con él, al abrirlos Izzy observo los mismos ojos inseguros que no había visto desde su primer aventura en el Digimundo, los ojos de un TK con miedo buscando refugio en los ojos de sus amigos.

Escúchame TK, lo que estoy por decirte es algo difícil de asimilar, pero tú eres mi hermano, eres un chico fuerte y sé que podrás con esto — Matt hizo una pequeña pausa buscando la aprobación de los presentes, al no ver señales de oposición continuo — Cuando fuiste por Mimi sucedió algo que a la fecha me duele recordar, el lugar simplemente se vino abajo. Cuando por fin logramos encontrarlos ninguno tenía heridas graves… pero por razones que nunca logramos resolver tú no estabas consciente… TK… Desde ése día hasta ahora… Tú no despertaste durante todo un año.

Contrario a todo pronóstico TK no hizo comentario alguno, no se escuchó ningún grito, ninguna lagrima atravesó su mejilla, simplemente su mano se acercó lentamente a la de Hikari y una vez sujetada se refugió en la inconciencia.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

TK, ya voy a entrar a la tienda. ¿Se te ocurrió algo o sigues sin querer nada? — Preguntaba Izzy sujetando su teléfono con el cuello mientras contaba el dinero que tenía para hacer la compra — No te preocupes, traje suficiente para invitarte algo decente.

Estando a unos metros de la sucursal donde planeaba realizar sus compras Izzy fue bruscamente jalado hacia el interior de un callejón, donde un hombre de aspecto sucio y desarreglado lo liberaba al mismo tiempo que sacaba una pistola apuntando directo al rostro del pelirrojo.

¡Celular y cartera si no quieres perder la vida aquí mismo! — Gritó el asaltante mientras Izzy soltaba los billetes que traía en la mano y entregaba su celular lentamente — Nada de movimientos bruscos y ni se te ocurra armar un escándalo o… Tú… Yo te conozco. ¡Eres uno de esos mocosos que trajeron los monstruos a nuestro mundo! Por tu culpa y la de los otros mocosos yo fui secuestrado por esas criaturas. Por su culpa perdí mi hogar y mi empleo…

Señor me debe estar confundiendo. ¡Por favor no me haga daño, ya le di todo lo que tenía! — Exclamó Izzy mientras observaba como su asaltante cada vez se veía más hostil hacia su persona.

¡Cállate! ¿Crees que después de pasar cada noche pensando en cómo hacerlos pagar por todo lo que eh perdido no te iba a reconocer? Yo sé perfectamente quien eres y ahora por fin puedo liberar un poco de mi rencor. Espero algún día encontrar a los demás, pero por ahora tú serás el que pague. Destruiste mi vida y ahora yo acabare con la tuya — Sentenció el hombre mientras sus ojos comenzaban a salir de sus órbitas señalando el grave estado psicológico en el que se encontraba.

Al notar que su celular continuaba realizando su llamada desde la mano del hombre armado Izzy gritó — ¡Tienda! ¡Callejón!

Al otro lado de la calle Davis se encontraba caminando en dirección al departamento de Izzy, se detuvo al ver la tienda pues pensó que sería de mala educación llegar sin algo en las manos, sin embargo antes de poder adentrarse en la tienda escucho un grito que lo detuvo. La voz de su pelirrojo amigo era inconfundible por lo que buscando su origen descubrió la violenta escena en el callejón y al distinguir como aquel hombre apuntaba un arma de fuego directo a la cabeza de Izzy echó a correr con intención de socorrerlo, sin embargo el terror y la impotencia lo invadieron cuando a medio camino de su objetivo el potente sonido de un disparo se hizo presente.

 **0o0o0o0o0**

 **0o0o0**

 **0o0**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **A los que dejaron su review sin usuario aprecio que lo hayan hecho, una pena no poderles responder como es debido y habiendo tocado el tema me gustaría pedirles que dejen su review. No lo pido por inflar mi ego o por aumentar un número, lo pido porque necesito saber cuándo cometo un error y en verdad me gustaría saber su opinión sobre mi trabajo, no solo lo bueno si no también lo malo. Todo a favor de poder entregarles una historia con la mayor calidad posible.**

 **Una vez más gracias por leer.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Digimon no me pertenece y esta historia es solo para entretener**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **EL PRIMER ERROR DE UN DESTELLO**

El silencio reinaba en el departamento de Izzy, dentro del mismo un agitado TK miraba fijamente el vaso que sostenía en sus manos y después de un breve momento para tomar aire, lanzó el vaso hacia arriba causando que múltiples monedas salieran del interior de este. Segundos después las monedas se encontraban perfectamente apiladas por denominación frente a los ojos del rubio.

Soy genial — Se felicitaba TK mientras volvía a meter las monedas en el vaso para así poder repetir el ejercicio. "Cuando puedas contar el total de las monedas en pleno vuelo avísame, eso significa que habrás dado un paso adelante contra tu miedo a la velocidad" — O no… — El recordar las palabras de Izzy lo había desanimado, no importaba cuanto lo intentase, cada que comenzaba a entrar en ese estado de hipervelocidad inmediatamente se congelaba y sufría ataques de ansiedad. Había estado trabajando junto con Izzy para "curarse" pero simplemente el miedo de quedarse atrapado en esa velocidad lo consumía por dentro.

Desganado se tumbó en el sofá y comenzó a ojear uno de los comics que el pelirrojo se había atrevido a llamar "libros de texto", sentía envidia del mundo ficticio. Ahí todos recibían poderes y los desarrollaban sin problemas, mientras que él tenía que luchar con la vida real y la nula guía acerca de cómo manejar sus habilidades.

Al sentir como su teléfono vibraba se dispuso a contestar — ¡Izzy! No, disculpa, aun no se me antoja nada, ¿Cuánto llevas? Ah bueno, en ese caso… ¿Izzy? ¡Bueno! Me escu… ¿Qué? — TK podría jurar que el pelirrojo acababa de pedir auxilio de algún tipo — ¡Izzy! Apenas te escucho, ¿Todo bien? ¿Callejón? — La voz de Izzy a través del parlante era confusa pero un sonido atravesó el tímpano de TK de manera casi milagrosa, un sonido que retiró cualquier desconcierto de su mirada y la remplazo con una fuerte corriente eléctrica. El claro sonido del martillar de un arma.

En qué momento salió del departamento nunca lo supo, lo único que sabía era que se encontraba corriendo tratando de encontrar a su pelirrojo amigo, dando vuelta por una banqueta descubrió la sorpresiva presencia de Davis a mitad de la calle, el verlo congelado ahí fue lo que le indico su estado de velocidad actual, por un segundo se ahogó en el pánico y estuvo a punto de detenerse pero la posición de su "líder" le parecía conocida, ojos dilatándose y una inmensa desesperación por sujetar algo. La figura de Tai atravesó la memoria de TK y recordó el peso de esa posición.

Siguiendo la mirada de Davis encontró el callejón donde Izzy totalmente indefenso era agredido por un sujeto de mal aspecto, apenas TK vio una bala asomarse por la boca del arma todo miedo desapareció, él ni siquiera lo pensó, en un momento ya estaba parado justo al lado de Izzy sujetando con su puño la bala que el hombre de mirada perdida había disparado y con un odio fuera de su control le dio un empujón antes de tomar al pelirrojo y desaparecer del área.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Izzy estaba en blanco, su vista apenas estaba acostumbrándose al nuevo entorno que lo rodeaba, parpadeo un par de veces antes de identificar su propio departamento, no hubo tiempo para pensar en lo que había pasado, lo único que logro hacer fue ver a TK en el suelo temblando y dar la vuelta justo a tiempo para vomitar.

¡Agh! ¿Qué paso? — Preguntó Izzy sintiéndose terriblemente mareado.

Yo… — Comenzó a susurrar TK mientras poco a poco dejaba de temblar — Escuche un disparo y…

Logrando salir de su estupor Izzy recordó la delicada situación en la que previamente se encontraba y sudando frio comenzó a inspeccionarse buscando una herida antes de mirar fijamente a TK — Takeru… ¿Tú?

Con una ligera sonrisa TK abrió la palma de su mano mostrando una bala humeante misma que en algún momento de su existencia estuvo destinada a terminar con la vida del pelirrojo.

Tú me salvaste… ¡TK! ¡Tú enserio me salvaste! ¡Corriste! ¡¿Entraste en Híper Velocidad cierto?! — En una mezcla de alivio, alegría y euforia se lanzó a abrazar a un TK tembloroso, agitado y sudoroso — ¡Sabía que superarías tu miedo!

Sinceramente no sé si lo supere — Respondió TK correspondiendo el abrazo — Pero creo que sí puedo estar ahí cuando mis amigos lo necesiten entonces no tengo nada que temer.

Mientras tanto a unos metros de ahí una pelirroja se encontraba al teléfono con el mayor de los Ishida.

Tranquilo, ya estoy por llegar — Habló Sora mientras escuchaba al alterado rubio apresurarla en su camino.

Te digo que Davis me acaba de llamar vuelto loco. Según acaban de dispararle a Izzy y… — Gritaba Matt al otro lado de la línea buscando frenéticamente su teléfono para llamar a TK ignorando su actual uso.

Y que después desapareció. Si, ya me lo repetiste mil veces. Tranquilízate, tuviste la enorme suerte de que estuviese por la zona — Al llegar a la puerta Sora se extrañó de que esta estuviese abierta por lo que sin aviso alguno entro descubriendo una escena que la dejo sin palabras. Ambos jóvenes sentados en el suelo abrazándose, ambos respirando fuertemente mientras el sudor recorría sus frentes y para rematar TK no llevaba camisa alguna.

Los presentes notaron la presencia de Sora y su extraña reacción, apenas entendieron la posición en la que estaban y la fácil suposición que esta otorgaba se separaron rápidamente negando con sus manos cualquier malentendido.

¡No! No, ¡Todo bien! ¡Ellos están muy bien! — Gritó Sora sonrojada ante la vista, y a pesar de que ambos jóvenes le indicaban que nada de lo que suponía era cierto la joven elegida del amor les guiñó el ojo haciendo un "OK" con la mano dejando pálidos a los menores antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Rayos… Vamos a tener problemas si no aclaramos este malentendido — Habló TK pensando en lo vergonzoso que sería explicarle a cierta castaña que él no bateaba para ese lado.

Bastante, tenemos que alcan… Espera. Ahora que te veo ¿Por qué no llevas camisa? — Preguntó Izzy al ver el torso desnudo de su rubio amigo.

Ah pues ahora que lo mencionas… — Respondió TK mirándose a sí mismo y a sus alrededores. — Pues no sabría decirte la verdad…

¿Cómo que no sabrías decirme? Es tu camisa, ¿Cómo puedes no saber que paso con ella? ¿Te la quitaste antes de salir? — Preguntó una vez más el pelirrojo en su insaciable búsqueda de respuestas.

Sí, porque obviamente yo me quito la camisa antes de salir a atrapar balas… — Contestó TK sarcásticamente — Luego vemos lo de mi camisa, tenemos que aclarar las cosas con Sora.

Cierto, vamos pues — Asintió Izzy antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

¿Segura que están bien? — Preguntó Matt en la línea a la pelirroja que apresuradamente abandonaba las cercanías de la vivienda de Izzy — Últimamente TK pasa mucho tiempo con Izzy y si le paso algo muy seguramente TK también está envuelto.

Sí… A mi parecer TK estaba bastante envuelto… — Contestó Sora con picardía mientras su mente se nublaba con el marco antes visto — Son jóvenes después de todo…

¡Sora! — Un grito a la distancia le informó a la pelirroja que era momento de colgar pues la conversación que estaba por tener prometía alegrarle la semana entera.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Entiendo. Si Sora dice que están bien entonces supongo vi mal — Hablaba un confundido Davis al teléfono que sostenía en su oreja — Vale Matt, dile a Sora que me disculpe. Entiendo. Gracias. Nos vemos.

Una vez terminando su llamada el joven Motomiya respiro con tranquilidad, aun no se perdonaba por el accidente de TK y la visión de Izzy siendo amenazado por un arma de fuego hacía todo menos ayudarle a su afectado autoestima.

El sonido de una ambulancia interrumpió sus pensamientos, la gente comenzaba a rodear algo y aprovechando el espacio que los paramédicos hicieron logró colocarse al frente de la multitud. Entonces descubrió la razón por la cual las personas y los paramédicos se encontraban ahí. Delante de si había una camioneta humeante, fuertemente abollada y con los mismos signos de maltrato presentes en un choque. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal cuando frente a él identificó al agresor que juraba había apuntado con un arma a Izzy, el cual se encontraba semi incrustado en el lateral de una camioneta, con grandes cortes, heridas severas en la cabeza y una cantidad abundante de sangre saliendo de su cuerpo.

¿Qué? — Se preguntó Davis tratando de encontrarle coherencia a lo que sus ojos veían — Ese sujeto… Entonces… ¿Qué fue lo que vi?

En busca de respuestas puso atención a lo que los paramédicos decían, aparentemente algo había proyectado al hombre directo al vehículo con la fuerza suficiente para romper sus costillas y lesionar gravemente varios órganos internos, pronto la policía llegaría tratando de encontrar pistas sobre el seguramente vehículo que lo impacto, pero por su estado la prioridad era llevarlo al hospital aun cuando hasta el menos entendido en medicina se podía dar cuenta de que ese hombre no lograría pasar de aquella noche.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **0o0o0o0o0**

 **0o0o0o0**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Una vez más gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios pues son la una forma que tengo para mejorar y poderles entregar una historia de mejor calidad.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Digimon no me pertenece y esta historia es solo para entretener.**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **UNA ENERGIA DEMASIADO HERMOSA PARA SER OLVIDADA**

En una cafetería sencilla una chica de cabellera morada se acercaba cargando un par de tazas de café a una mesita donde una peli rosa se encontraba sentada.

Oye Mimi, ¿Vas a querer algún pastel? — La chica de anteojos espero en balde una respuesta y al ver el estado de distracción de la peli rosa insistió — ¿Mimi? ¡Mimi!

¡Sí! Este… ¿Qué? Oh claro, si quiero pastel — Recuperándose de su previo estado de aletargamiento Mimi se centró en su compañera — Disculpa Yolei, hoy ando en las nubes.

¿Pero estas bien? Andas muy distraída — Preguntó Yolei dándole un sorbo a su café.

Si, simplemente no dormí muy bien hoy — Respondió Mimi mirando su café mientras lo mezclaba con un poco de azúcar.

No me digas que te quedaste hasta tarde hablando con algún chico ¡Que escondido te lo tenías! — Habló Yolei mientras golpeaba con su codo el brazo de Mimi

No, tristemente no es nada de eso — Contestó Mimi mientras se reía de la actitud de su acompañante — En realidad fue solo un mal sueño.

¿Un mal sueño? ¿De qué tipo o qué soñaste? — Preguntó Yolei mientras sujetaba el dorso de la mano de Mimi en señal de apoyo.

Creo… Creo que volví a soñar con el día del accidente — Respondió la peli rosa insegura de sus palabras.

¿Qué? Pero Mimi creí que ya no tenías esos sueños — Yolei mostró claramente su preocupación, los primeros meses después del accidente ella tuvo que cuidar a la peli rosa y constantemente despertaba a mitad de la noche empapada en lágrimas debido a las pesadillas que la atormentaban — ¿Qué soñaste exactamente?

No estoy segura… Era todo muy borroso — Contestó Mimi comenzando a relatar su sueño — Estaba recostada, creo que en el suelo. Todo a mi alrededor se movía y polvo caía a mí alrededor. Entonces lo escuche, creo que era un chico. Estaba a unos pasos de mí pero no pude reconocerlo, el polvo no me permitía ver bien. Estaba llorando, pero no se escuchaba como un llanto lleno de tristeza, era más bien un llanto lleno de ira ahogado en la desesperación. Golpeaba fuertemente la pared, una y otra vez. Algo en mi quiso ayudarlo, quise hablarle pero no podía, era como si estuviese congelada. Creo que él me vio, tal vez solo volteo a mi dirección pero inmediatamente volvió a golpear la pared cada vez más fuerte y entonces… Vi algo increíble. Una luz envolvió nuestro entorno, era bellísima. Tan blanca como las nubes en el cielo y brillaba tanto como el sol. Solo cuando perdió intensidad pude verla con algo de detalle, eran pequeños y agresivos relámpagos rodeando el brazo de aquel chico el cual usando esa energía golpeo una última vez la pared derribándola en el proceso. Eso fue lo último que recuerdo.

Yo… No sé qué decirte… — Habló Yolei impresionada por lo que había escuchado — ¿Segura que está relacionado con el accidente? No quiero faltarte al respeto pero eso parece más delirios de una princesa que leyó demasiada fantasía.

No sabría decirte si en realidad pasó, si soñé con el accidente o solo fue un sueño más — Respondió la peli rosa mientras veía el panorama a través de la ventana del local — Pero puedo decirte que fuese lo que fuese… Se sintió demasiado real.

Una vez terminadas sus respectivas bebidas ambas chicas abandonaron la cafetería y estando ya en la calle Yolei preguntó por su siguiente destino.

Pues hace tiempo que no vamos a la casa de Sora, podríamos pasar a saludar — Sugirió la peli rosa — Además tenemos que…

¿Tenemos qué? — Yolei cuestionó.

Nada, vamos pues — Respondió Mimi con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar, se arrepentía de haber narrado su sueño de forma tan vívida, su imaginación la había hecho ver una chispa blanca desaparecer en el rabillo de su ojo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En la residencia Yagami una castaña se divertía escuchando música mientras preparaba unos aperitivos para su hermano.

¿Galletas saladas con jitomate? Pero eso no me gusta — Se quejó Tai mientras se asomaba a la cocina.

Una pena, a mi si — Dijo Kari mientras mordía una de las galletas.

¡O vamos! ¿No podías haber hecho pastelillos? — Volvió a quejarse Tai haciendo un puchero.

Cuando tú hagas los aperitivos entonces podrás hacer todos los pastelillos que quieras — Respondió Kari mientras mostraba su lengua en un infantil gesto — Además no se hacer pastelillos…

¿No será que estas preparando ese tipo de bocadillos para no engordar y lucir ante cierto rubio? — Preguntó Tai con una mirada socarrona.

Al instante el rostro de la castaña enrojeció causando la burla de su hermano — ¡Claro que no! Es solo que es bueno estar saludable y… ¿¡A ti que te importa!? — Gritó mientras comía varios bocadillos de un solo golpe.

Kari, yo sé que me ves como un hermano sobreprotector y que crees que apenas sepa que te gusta alguien… Alguien o sea TK, me pondré como una fiera y armare toda una escena, ¡Pero nada que ver! Ya estoy bastante grandecito para ponerme celoso de mi hermanita — Habló con voz firme el líder de los elegidos mientras picaba el estómago de su hermana — ¡Además todos saben que te mueres por el!

¡Hermano! — Gritó Kari mientras avergonzada corría a su habitación — ¡Eres horrible!

¡Animo Hikari! ¡Déjate ir como gordo en tobogán! — Gritaba Tai entre risas.

¡Cállate! — Gritó aún más Kari mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación y una vez en la privacidad de su recamara liberó una ligera sonrisa agradeciendo las palabras de Tai, si bien en el fondo sabía que todo era verdad aun le avergonzaba admitirlo.

Caminó tranquilamente por su habitación hasta topar con su closet, apenas lo abrió retiro un vestido liso color rosa con un cinturón negro ancho e ilusionada se miró al espejo, a su juicio se le veía bien pero la opinión que más le preocupaba era la de su rubio amigo, deseaba con todas sus ganas impresionarlo. Desde que abandonó esa prisión con forma de hospital la castaña había recuperado las esperanzas de hacer todo lo que creyó se le había arrebatado. Quería salir con el rubio, hablar con él, reír con él, bailar junto a él, tomar su mano, quería…

Avergonzada de sus propios pensamientos la castaña comenzó a bailar suavemente con la música de fondo feliz de sus propias metas, sus movimientos eran ligeros y estilizados, casi hipnotizantes, comenzaba a relajarse hasta que súbitamente dio media vuelta y ahí lo vio.

El rubio que ahogaba sus pensamientos se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación con la mirada clavada en ella y con el pecho ausente de toda prenda, el cual mostraba una respiración agitada mientras el sudor resbalaba lentamente de éste, cualquiera podía aceptar que el elegido de la esperanza era atractivo, ella lo sabía perfectamente y creía estar acostumbrada a su imagen pero lo que tenía ante sus ojos superaba por mucho la clásica imagen inocente que tenía de TK, frente a si tenía en resumidas cuentas a un hombre definitivamente sexy.

Incrédula ante lo que sus ojos veían los talló fuertemente y al abrirlos no encontró nada que no estuviese normalmente en su habitación, después de parpadear un par de veces tomó su celular lentamente y marcó un numero esperando en silencio hasta que una voz familiar la saludo — ¿Sora? Si… Muy bien, muchas gracias, Si, ¿Estas ocupada? Necesitamos hablar… — Decía Kari mientras se abanicaba el rostro — Verás… Creo que esto de la pubertad se me está saliendo de las manos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Por su parte Izzy se encontraba en la habitación de TK investigando en su computadora ejercicios para mejorar la coordinación entre movimiento y reacción, claro que todo lo que encontraba era minúsculo en comparación con lo que el rubio podía hacer, apenas hace unos minutos lo había mandado a tomar una foto de los elegidos sin que estos se dieran cuenta, tarea que involucraba encontrarlos por la ciudad, ser lo suficientemente coordinado para detenerse, tomar la foto y desaparecer antes de ser notado. Buen entrenamiento creía él.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un rubio envuelto en relámpagos apareció en la habitación sin camisa y con una expresión de terror — ¿TK? ¿Qué paso? ¿Terminaste lo que te pedí? Una vez más, ¡¿Qué haces sin camisa?! — Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras buscaba en la habitación una prenda para su amigo.

No tienes idea del problema que acabo de pasar… — Respondió el rubio sudando frio – Yo… Kari… No tenía nada encima…

¡¿Viste a Kari sin nada encima?! Bueno… Sigo sin ver el problema — Contestó Izzy con una sonrisa de complicidad antes de chocar con los ojos centellantes de TK — Vale, comentario fuera de lugar, una disculpa, joder que das miedo a veces…

Creo que no pasara a mayores, me fui antes de que pudiese reaccionar, de cualquier manera ¿Qué rayos le pasa a mis camisas? — Preguntó TK mientras se ponía la playera que el pelirrojo le había otorgado.

Pues… Aun no se — Respondió Izzy mientras pensaba en diferentes posibilidades — Tal vez tus relámpagos afectan tu ropa, a ver envuélvete.

De inmediato — Saludando como un militar TK procedió a adentrarse en su cama y taparse con las con las cobijas hasta las orejas — ¡Listo!

¡Así no imbécil! Que te envuelvas de relámpagos o lo que sea que liberas al correr — Gritó irritado el elegido del conocimiento.

Y yo que quería hacerte reír… Vale pues ¿Y ahora? — Preguntó TK una vez los rayos comenzaron a salir de su cuerpo.

No se… Continúa así, mientras más mejor — Contestó Izzy fijándose atentamente en la camisa del rubio — No, sigue intacta…

¿Entonces? ¿Alguna otra idea? — Preguntó el rubio deteniendo su carga.

De hecho si, mueve tu brazo lo más rápido posible por favor — Pidió Izzy mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, apenas un minuto después el brazo de TK se envolvió en llamas causando pánico en éste y una alegría inmensa en el pelirrojo — ¡Sí! ¡Justo lo que esperaba!

¡¿Justo lo que esperabas?! — Gritó TK mientras agitaba torpemente su brazo tratando de librarse de las llamas, un segundo después el rubio ya estaba en el baño lanzando su camisa al inodoro antes de regresar a la habitación — ¿Qué rayos Izzy?

Disculpa, ¡Pero ya descubrimos el problema! — Gritó Izzy lleno de alegría.

¿En serio? ¿Y cuál es? — Preguntó TK lleno de curiosidad.

¡Que Kari si tenía ropa encima! – Izzy se había llevado un buen coscorrón pero la expresión del rubio lo había valido — No ya enserio, el problema es el movimiento, a mayor velocidad mayor fricción ergo tu corres, la fricción de cuerpo con el aire quema tu ropa y terminas así.

Déjame entenderlo, ¿Cada que eh salido corriendo a habido una gran posibilidad de terminar desnudo en algún lado de la ciudad? — Preguntó incrédulo el rubio.

Pues… si — Contestó Izzy mientras recordaba la primera interacción que había tenido con el rubio después de su despertar — De hecho lo hiciste ¿Recuerdas? Cuando destruiste mi apartamento terminaste desnudo en el suelo.

Vale…, todo lo que tenías planeado olvídalo, no más entrenamientos, no más teorías de como recibí mi velocidad. Todo o que necesito es que tú y ese cerebro tuyo piensen en cómo o qué debo vestir para no estar en constante exhibicionismo, por favor — Pidió TK mientras sujetaba el hombro de Izzy

Por fin… ¡Por fin! — En un instante Izzy se puso a brincar por la habitación sorprendiendo al rubio con su actitud — Había estado esperando éste momento desde hace mucho, ¡Todo nerd sueña con este momento! —Gritó eufórico el pelirrojo — ¡Voy a diseñar tu traje de superhéroe!

¿Qué? Izzy no, nada de trajes de superhéroes, nada de emblemas y trajes de neopreno, es ridículo — Habló TK mientras negaba con los brazos — Solo quiero ropa casual para poder correr sin preocuparme.

Pero ya tenía un diseño genial… Era como un mecha e ibas a usar un casco… — Se lamentó Izzy — También te iba a poner una capa y tu escudo iba a ser la cara de Tentomon.

Todo eso deséchalo, yo no planeo andar por ahí jugando al superhéroe, ni siendo un niño elegido ni salvando el mundo múltiples veces me he sentido un superhéroe y mi estado no va a cambiar ese pensamiento — Habló TK con voz firme — Simplemente no es mi estilo.

El sonido de la puerta detuvo su conversación por lo que Izzy fue a abrir mientras TK se ponía una nueva playera.

¿Davis? ¡Pasa! — El pelirrojo se hizo a un lado para permitir la entrada del recién llegado castaño.

Gracias, Me alegra encontrarte — Contestó Davis mientras saludaba al rubio que salía de la habitación.

¿Me buscabas en el departamento de Matt? — Preguntó Izzy curioso — ¿Y para que soy bueno?

¡Para nada! — Gritó el rubio entre risas.

Después de reírse a costa del pelirrojo Davis tomo la palabra — Bueno, en si solo te buscaba, no exactamente aquí pero vine cuando Matt me aviso que andabas por acá

Ya veo, aunque aún no se para que me buscas — Respondió Izzy – ¿Pasó algo?

No exactamente, simplemente quería asegurarme que estuvieses bien — Habló Davis con preocupación — la última vez que fui a verte pase un muy mal trago

Bellísimo, siempre supe que eras un conquistador Davis — Se burló TK mientras el castaño le lanzaba un cojín.

No empiecen a pelear que aún tengo dudas — Dijo Izzy mientras se ponía en medio de ambos — ¿Cuándo me fuiste a ver?

En realidad no te fui a ver a ti, quería ver a TK — Contestó Davis de forma sincera.

¡Andas con todo Romeo! — Volvió a burlarse TK — Vale, ya me burle lo suficiente, continua por favor.

Claro… — Respondió ligeramente irritado el castaño — Hace un par de días salí en tu búsqueda, vine aquí pero Matt me dijo que estabas con Izzy por lo que me dirigí a su apartamento y cuando estaba por llegar…

¿Qué? — Preguntó Izzy esperando que el castaño continuase su relato.

Tuve una visión rarísima, podría jurar que te vi a ti siendo atacado por un hombre con un arma — Continuó Davis su habla mientras TK e Izzy se ponían pálidos — Claro que debió ser mi imaginación, te vi desaparecer y eso no pasa a menos que tengamos un televisor cerca.

Claro… Bueno solo para que estés más tranquilo, a mí nunca me han apuntado con nada — Dijo Izzy sudando ligeramente — Fue tu imaginación.

Seguramente, aunque eso no explica lo del tipo medio muerto — Respondió Davis abriendo la puerta — ¡Bueno!, eso no tiene importancia, vamos por un helado.

¡Espera! — Gritó TK con un tono de preocupación — ¿Cual hombre medio muerto?

Oh, pues justo al lado de donde creí ver a Izzy un sujeto estaba incrustado en una camioneta, ¿Pueden creerlo? Dijeron que un auto lo había atropellado pero yo no vi ningún auto. Tal vez el golpe fue tan violento que me hizo ver cosas — Contestó Davis tratando de ordenar los eventos que vio junto a su propia línea de pensamientos — Curiosamente ese sujeto se veía igual al de mi visión de tu asaltante, coincidencias de la vida, bueno, no de su vida. Según escuche ese tipo estaba realmente mal.

Davis… ¿Qué tan mal estaba ese tipo? — Preguntó Izzy temeroso de la respuesta.

Muy mal la verdad, según escuche los paramédicos pocas veces habían visto un impacto así, ni idea de qué tipo de vehículo lo impactó pero ese tipo seguramente no paso de esa noche — Respondió Davis con una expresión de lastima.

Izzy apenas estaba procesando las palabras de Davis cuando a su lado vio como TK caía fuertemente de rodillas por lo que inmediatamente se inclinó en su auxilio — TK, ¿Te sientes bien?

Izzy… — Susurró TK con un nudo en la garganta — No soy un superhéroe.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **0o0o0o0**

 **0o0o0**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Ridículamente éste fue uno de los episodios más difíciles de escribir, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo es una charla de chicas ni de cómo piensan en sus respectivos enamorados, aunque hice mi mejor esfuerzo  
(Si, seguramente el vestido de Kari es horrible pero es lo que mi masculina mente entiende por "bonito").**

 **Una vez más gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios pues son la única forma que tengo de mejorar y poder así entregarles una historia de mejor calidad.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Digimon no me pertenece y esta historia es solo para entretener**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **LA VELOCIDAD NUNCA FUE TAN TRANQUILA**

Mimi se encontraba confundida, mareada y terriblemente asustada, no era por la torrencial lluvia que azotaba las calles de Odaiba y limitaba su visión, tampoco por la absurda cantidad de oficiales apuntando sus respectivas armas en su dirección, el hecho de estar colgando a punto de caer de un edificio de varios pisos de altura definitivamente debería ser la razón de su terror pero ése no era el caso, lo que en verdad ahogaba su ser en miedo era el ver que lo único que evitaba su caída era un ser encapuchado que la sujetaba del cuello.

El panorama cerca del edificio donde colgaba Mimi no era más esperanzador, el fuego cubría varias partes de la calle y debido a su cantidad lograba mantenerse a pesar de la lluvia que amenazaba con consumirlo creando abundantes cantidades de humo en su pelea, los elegidos presentes tenían demasiado que pensar en ése momento, por un lado estaba Izzy intentando que los oficiales que no apuntaban sus armas a las alturas dejaran de apuntarle al evolucionado Digimon de Mimi, por otro lado estaba Matt intentando contactar con los demás de forma frenética y por ultimo estaba Tai intentando por todos los medios salir del anillo de fuego que los tenia prisioneros.

Un fuerte estruendo captó la atención de los presentes obligándolos a centrar su atención en el ser que mantenía suspendida a la aterrada chica - ¡Pueblo de Odaiba! ¡Niños elegidos! — A pesar del escándalo creado tanto por la lluvia como por las sirenas de las patrullas, la voz del ser encapuchado logró llegar a los oídos de sus espectadores — ¡Yo soy su enemigo! ¡Nunca lo duden! — Arrebatando un grito tanto a oficiales como elegidos soltó el cuello de la pelirosa para después atraparla sujetándola ahora por el brazo como una clara demostración de control.

La impotencia de los oficiales y la rabia de los elegidos era palpable pero entre todo el caos había una persona que aun lograba mantenerse sereno, un chico pelirojo que a pesar de lo que estaba aconteciendo no lucía irritado, más bien su rostro mostraba dolor, una impotencia diferente a la del resto, la impotencia de no haber hecho nada para evitar lo que estaba pasando y el dolor de saber sin posibilidad de error la identidad del sujeto de la capucha negra envuelta en relámpagos blancos.

"¿Cómo fue que terminamos así?" — Se preguntó.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

TK se encontraba en un callejón lo suficientemente perdido como para no preocuparse por ojos curiosos, una y otra vez chasqueaba sus dedos liberando pequeñas cargas eléctricas sin mayor relevancia, frustrado saco el comic que mantenía doblado en su bolsillo y lo ojeo un par de veces. De acuerdo a la "teoría" el protagonista chasqueaba sus dedos a una velocidad tan alta que liberaba un relámpago que atacaba ferozmente a sus enemigos, sin embargo él no lograba realizar tal hazaña. Pensando en realizar un último intento guardo el comic que previamente había leído y se dispuso a intentarlo una vez más tronando los dedos lo más rápido que pudo logrando un solo resultado, generar un estruendo tan fuerte que dejo sus tímpanos pitando por un buen rato.

Bueno, eso podría servir en algún momento… — Al sentir su celular agitándose lo sacó de su bolsillo y procedió a contestar — ¿Si? No del todo ¿Por qué? Entiendo, dame un momento — Apenas guardó su celular puso ambas manos en el concreto y salió disparado moviéndose por las calles de Odaiba a una elevada velocidad, de tantas veces que lo había hecho comenzaba a acostumbrarse al tipo de movimientos y velocidad que debía tener para cambiar de dirección sin que su propio impulso lo llevase a impactarse con alguna pared. Se sentía orgulloso, estaba a punto de dominar el arte que él denominaba "Movimiento a híper velocidad sin morir", pero apenas dio vuelta en una esquina se vio frente a una multitud de personas en su tránsito diario, sin alcanzar a ver una ruta optima logró saltar a la primera persona que tenía enfrente y antes de colisionar con la persona detrás de ésta tocó con sus piernas la pared del edificio que tenía a un lado, entonces continuó corriendo sorprendiéndose de la nueva habilidad que había descubierto aventurándose a cambiar de dirección y subir hasta la punta de la construcción deteniéndose para admirar la vista, una vez se sintió listo para repetir su hazaña se dispuso a correr en línea recta hasta su destino.

Izzy se tomó con bastante calma el hecho que un vórtice de relámpagos entrara a su departamento, después de todo él ya había visto ese mismo escenario demasiadas veces como para alterarse por ello por lo que solamente tomó un refresco de su refrigerador y lo lanzo lo más fuerte que pudo hacia el sillón, mismo lugar donde TK hizo acto de aparición sentándose mientras atrapaba la bebida que Izzy le había "entregado".

Ya estoy aquí ¿Qué necesitas? — Preguntó TK mientras esperaba a que el pelirojo se sentara a su lado. Evento que no sucedió pues el elegido del conocimiento se disculpó para después entrar a su cuarto — ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando que últimamente sólo nos vemos para tratar asuntos de mi estado ¿Qué tal si hoy nos tomamos el día y salimos a ver una película? Hoy, más precisamente hace un momento acabo de hacer algo genial, así que creo podemos prescindir del entrenamiento de hoy.

Lo que digas, pero primero quiero que te pongas esto — Respondió Izzy mientras salía de su habitación con una caja — Creo es lo que necesitas.

Debiste avisarme que tendríamos un intercambio, yo no te traje nada — Bromeó TK mientras recibía la caja que previamente Izzy había llevado previamente — ¿Unas pulseras? — Preguntó el rubio al sacar del interior de la caja un par de brazaletes azules que brillaban de una forma casi hipnotizante.

No son solo unos brazaletes, es el avance de tu traje de héroe — Contestó Izzy con una sonrisa llena de orgullo, misma que retiro cuando el rostro de TK se ensombreció.

¡Creí haberte dicho que no quería ningún traje! — Gritó Takeru mientras arrojaba los brazaletes al suelo — Yo no voy a salir ahí fuera a jugar al superhéroe, ¡No necesito ningún traje de héroe! Yo… No soy un héroe — Dijo TK mientras mantenía sus ojos firmes en su bebida con una expresión llena de dolor.

¡Hey! Vale, no quieres aprovechar tu don pues no me importa, pero me esforcé mucho para conseguir esto, ¿Sabes la cantidad de tiempo que empleé para encontrar materiales resistentes a la fricción? ¿Formas de evitar que literalmente te prendas fuego? — Habló Izzy mientras recogía los brazaletes del suelo — Una noche trabajé tan duro que me quede dormido frente al computador y al despertar estaba esto — Izzy una vez más le entregó los brazaletes a TK el cual los recibió sin muchos ánimos — Bueno, no esto exactamente sino el material del que fueron creadas. Esto es Chrome Digizoid Azul… Raro entre raros, me costó días conseguirlo y eso sólo porque al ser los elegidos tenemos multitud de Digimon dispuestos a hacernos un favor. Póntelos, si mi investigación fue correcta esto será la solución a tus problemas.

No muy seguro de sí, se colocó los brazaletes uno en cada brazo y espero unos segundos creyendo que algo pasaría, al ver que todo seguía igual se dirigió a Izzy — Pues no, te estafaron. Estas cosas brillan más que cualquier joya pero no sirven de nada — Dijo TK mientras empezaba a quitarse los brazaletes.

¡Espera! Seguramente no los usaste bien o… ¿Qué? ¿Cuál brillo? Esas cosas están más opacas que el cabello de Tai — Preguntó el pelirojo ante el comentario de TK

No, ¿Qué tú no lo ves? Parece haber pequeños destellos en el interior de estas cosas — Respondió TK observando a detalle los brazaletes.

Da igual, antes de que botes a la basura todo mi esfuerzo intenta mover los brazos lo más rápido que puedas — Solicitó Izzy mientras se movía un par de pasos hacia atrás.

¡Claro! Y luego TK se prende en fuego, ya se me ese truco, es divertidísimo — Se quejó el rubio mientras veía acusadoramente al pelirojo.

Confía en mí, esta vez será diferente — Pidió Izzy regresando a su posición original como una muestra de fe.

Vale… Confío en ti — El rubio comenzó a mover uno de sus brazos liberando sus característicos relámpagos, la sorpresa llegó para ambos elegidos cuando en unos cuantos segundos el brazalete comenzó a brillar dejando una estela describiendo los movimientos del brazo de TK, mismo que a pesar de liberar energía ésta ya no era tan caótica como solía serlo, los relámpagos parecían estar más tranquilos y se movían en patrones más ordenados. Dos minutos fueron suficientes para que TK se detuviera y pudieran apreciar como la playera del rubio se mantenía intacta — Eso fue… Extraño… Me siento tan… relajado.

Bueno, pues espero tu disculpa por escrito en un mínimo de 5 hojas para mañana en mi oficina — Bromeó Izzy manteniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción — ¿No quieres jugar al superhéroe? No te obligaré, pero usa siempre esos brazaletes, sirven para protegerte de tu propia energía y ayudan a enfocarla.

No es sólo eso Izzy… Hay algo en éste Digi… Cosa Azul que me afecta de una manera difícil de describir, es como si… sintiera la velocidad, siento una tranquilidad y calma que nunca antes había sentido… Es como si siempre me hubiera faltado una parte de mi cuerpo — Susurró TK mientras le daba un gran abrazo a su amigo — Discúlpame por no haber valorado tu esfuerzo, eres el mejor amigo que podría pedir.

No es nada, ahora sal y tráeme lo suficiente para llenar a los muchachos, dijeron que vendrían hoy, aunque por lo que veo a empezado a llover y probablemente se ponga peor — Pidió Izzy mientras le entregaba unos cuantos billetes — Además hace falta una prueba de campo, aunque por lo que acabamos de ver creo que tu forma de correr mejorará abismalmente.

De eso yo me encargo, estaré aquí en un santiamén — Respondió el rubio tomando un impermeable negro del perchero antes de salir emocionado del departamento.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

¡Maldita lluvia! ¡Menos mal no nos mojamos demasiado! — Se quejaba Tai mientras revisaba el estado de su ropa — ¡Apenas entramos se desató la tormenta!

¡No puedo creer que te hayas colado a nuestra increíble tarde de chicos! — Se quejaba Matt mientras cargaba el bolso de Mimi.

¡Oh vamos! Sin mí su tarde será aburridísima, conmigo por lo menos tendrán el placer de una buena vista — Habló Mimi mientras tocaba el timbre del departamento de Izzy.

¿No será que tu interés por venir está en ver a cierto pelirojo? Digo, no te juzgo, soy gran fan de las pelirrojas — Dijo Tai dándole un codazo a Matt — Entonces ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

¡Claro que no! Además a mí me gustan rubios, bueno, no cualquier rubio… — Respondió Mimi picando la punta de la nariz de Matt.

No podría interesarme menos… — Contestó Matt aburrido de los gestos infantiles de Mimi.

¡Chicos! Y… Chica… ¡Pasen! — Pidió Izzy al abrir la puerta — ¿Gustan algo de beber? Mis padres no regresaran hasta muy noche así que podemos subirle a la música todo lo que queramos.

¿Subirle a la música todo lo que queramos? ¡Oh eres tan nerd! — Respondió Matt mientras tallaba su puño contra la cabeza del pelirojo.

En realidad es una gran idea, que alguien ponga algo de música, me niego a pasar la tarde viendo caricaturas como la última vez — Se quejó Tai mientras se aplastaba en el sillón.

¿Eso hacen en sus tardes de chicos? ¿Ver caricaturas? Son unos hombres hechos y derechos — Se burló Mimi mientras conectaba su celular a la bocina de Izzy — Por cierto Izzy ¿Podrías pasarme una toalla? Tengo el cabello húmedo.

Eran caricaturas muy masculinas, por ejemplo la del sujeto rubio y musculoso que va sin playera blandiendo su enorme espada… — Contestó Matt tratando de defender su orgullo fracasando miserablemente — ¡Bueno olvida eso! Izzy ¿Y mi hermano? ¿No se supone que el vendría?

¡Así es! Lo mande a la tienda, no debe tardar — Respondió Izzy mientras de forma apurada mandaba un mensaje al rubio diciéndole que no podía regresar con su peculiar estilo relampagueante.

Mientras tanto el menor de los rubios daba vueltas por las calles extasiado de su ahora impecable control, podía acelerar, retroceder, incluso podía hacer zigzag entre las personas, todo eso con una pésima lluvia que dificultaba su visión y lo mejor de todo es que hasta el momento ninguna de sus prendas mostraban la mínima señal de quemaduras, era perfecto.

Se detuvo en un callejón saliendo de éste caminando tranquilamente mientras sacaba su celular y leía el mensaje de Izzy. Dándose por enterado de la llegada de sus amigos se dispuso a entrar en la tienda más cercana para regresar lo antes posible. Fue entonces cuando en el rabillo de su ojo observó a una niña pequeña cruzando sola la calle, el semáforo favorecía a los vehículos y ante el minúsculo tamaño de la niña como el resbaladizo estado de la calle el camión de transporte que se acercaba cada vez más a la pequeña no parecía dar señales de frenar.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, en un segundo él ya se encontraba enfrente de la niña, instintivamente se lanzó hacia ella pensando en empujarla del camino pero apenas y logró entender que se estaba moviendo a una velocidad letal para el delicado cuerpo de la chiquilla por lo que logrando recuperarse cambio su trayectoria pasando a centímetros de la pequeña y girando sobre su propio eje golpeó el lateral del camión desviando así su camino.

Orgulloso de su acto se detuvo regresando a su velocidad normal sólo para observar el error que había cometido. El camión salió fuertemente proyectado hacia el lateral de la calle volcándose e impactando con un local de la acera. El rubio cayó de rodillas cuando segundos después de que los malheridos pasajeros salieran del vehículo y se alejaran lo suficiente, el camión estallara repartiendo pedazos de carrocería en llamas por toda la cuadra.

Cuando logró recuperarse del shock pudo ver a su alrededor gente mirándolo con miedo y señalándolo como el culpable, no supo el porqué de sus correctas acusaciones hasta que descubrió que todo el tiempo estuvo rodeado de relámpagos. Pensó en ayudar a los civiles que estaban demasiado heridos o asustados como para alejarse del peligro pero apenas dio un paso dos patrullas aparecieron a la vuelta de la calle deteniéndose frente a él para dar paso a los oficiales que sin tiempo a dudas apuntaron sus armas contra el antes de ordenarle ponerse de rodillas y se quitara la capucha del impermeable.

Ya no había posibilidad de huir sin revelarse ante el mundo, logró escuchar como los oficiales pedían refuerzos y un helicóptero de noticias apuntaba su luz directo sobre su cuerpo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **0o0o0o0o0**

 **0o0o0**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **¿No hay manera de responder reviews de usuarios sin cuenta cierto? Me sabe mal no poder darles una respuesta apropiada a esos lectores que amablemente comentan ésta historia.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios pues estos son el único medio que tengo para mejorar y poder entregar una historia de mayor calidad.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Digimon no me pertenece y ésta historia es solo para entretener.**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **EL SACRIFICIO DE UN DESTELLO**

La atmosfera en el departamento de Izzy era de inmadurez y diversión por donde se viese, gracias a la sugerencia de Mimi la actividad principal del grupo de amigos era la ridiculización del pobre dueño de la casa.

¡Vamos Izzy sal, que te hemos escogido un conjunto precioso! — Gritaba Tai a través de la puerta que daba a la habitación del pelirrojo.

Te lo prometo, después de ti va Matt — Secundaba Mimi mientras veía al aterrado rubio hundirse aún más en el sillón sobre el que veía televisión.

Si Sora estuviese aquí ya habría puesto orden… — Se lamentaba Izzy mientras abría la puerta mostrándose ante sus amigos vistiendo un saco enorme cortesía de su padre junto a un traje de baño y un mandil rosa encima — El primero en tomar una foto va a ser el primero en morir.

¡Vamos! Te dije que te verías bien – Decía entre risas la autora de la idea — Además apenas me regales un video tuyo diciendo "Soy Izzy el elegido más hermoso" le tocará a Matt ser víctima de la moda.

Estas loca si crees que me humillare de esa forma ¿Soy un artista reconocido sabes? — Habló el rubio mientras cambiaba una y otra vez de canal.

¡Ni en tu barrio te conocen payaso! — Respondió Tai mientras veía las fotos que Mimi había tomado — La parte buena Izzy es que el mandil resalta tus ojos, te quita los pocos puntos de masculinidad que tienes, ¡Pero nadie quiere ojos opacos!

Como los odio… — Retirándose el mandil Izzy regresó a su habitación — Apenas TK vuelva espero sea él el que se ponga la ropa ridícula.

¿Crees que solo porque es más joven que todos va a remplazarte así nada más? — Preguntó Tai mientras cruzaba sus brazos — Pues de hecho es una fantástica idea.

¡Ese es el espíritu! — Vitoreaba Mimi aplaudiendo con emoción — No como otros que se quedan mirando la televisión y arruinan la tarde de chicos…

¿Qué? ¿Estás consciente de lo que me acabas de decir? — Respondió Matt irritado mientras soltaba el control remoto — Además yo tenía mejores planes para ésta tarde.

¿Y esos planes eran? — Preguntó Tai con genuina curiosidad.

Eh… Pues yo pensaba en… Improvisar — Contestó el rubio ligeramente avergonzado antes de tomar nuevamente el control remoto.

¡Espera! ¡No le cambies! — Gritó Izzy mientras salía de su habitación con sus usuales prendas.

Es el canal de noticias, ¿Qué esperas ver? — Preguntó Matt acatando la orden del pelirrojo.

Nada en especial, pero leí que lo mejor para una fiesta era ver las noticias pues los temas de conversación fluyen más fácilmente — Contestó Izzy con orgullo ganándose el silencio de los presentes.

Tenemos que salir más Izzy… — Habló Tai mientras apoyaba su mano sobre el hombro de su poco social amigo.

¿Qué carajo? ¡Chicos vengan a ver esto! — Los llamó el rubio con una preocupación clara.

Al instante los elegidos se acercaron a Matt el cual con un gesto les señalo la televisión, al prestar atención a lo que se informaba Izzy sintió que la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo. En la televisora se mostraban imágenes de un muro de policías abriendo fuego a un vehículo detrás del cual un hombre de identidad desconocida estaba cubriéndose.

¿Un tiroteo? No son nada comunes en Odaiba — Comentó Mimi manteniendo su atención en la pantalla.

No eso, miren con atención al sujeto al que le disparan — Habló Matt mientras se acercaba aún más a la televisión.

No entiendo qué esperas que veamos — Respondió Tai confundido, pero puso en duda su visión cuando por un momento vio que unos relámpagos rodeaban al objetivo de los oficiales — ¡Esperen! ¿Qué fue eso?

Yo no veo nada — Se quejó Mimi al no entender la preocupación de Matt — Con ésta lluvia no sé cómo pueden ver lo que está pasando.

Creo que no estamos viendo un tiroteo normal, podría tratarse de un Digimon salvaje — Sugirió Matt tomando una actitud más seria.

¿Qué? ¿En que te basas? ¡Luce como cualquier persona! — Se quejó una vez más Mimi siendo detenida por un ademan de Tai — ¿Qué?

Yo también lo creo, si vi lo mismo que Matt entonces ese tipo no puede ser un humano normal — Dijo Tai dando su apoyo a Matt — Tú eres el más listo Izzy, ¿Qué opinas?

El elegido del conocimiento estaba inmóvil con el rostro pálido mirando atentamente la televisión, él no era estúpido, sabía perfectamente quien era el individuo que aparecía en las noticias. Por más que el impermeable impedía ver el rostro del personaje él sabía muy bien que ese sujeto era TK — Yo… Bueno… Creo que no tenemos pruebas de que sea un Digimon y ya saben que a la policía no le gusta mucho la idea de que nos aparezcamos con nuestros compañeros a destruir la propiedad pública, además la lluvia no permite ver la situación correctamente — Por dentro Izzy se felicitaba a sí mismo, no tenía ni idea de que había hecho TK pero si lograba evitar la intervención de sus amigos seguramente el rubio podría huir sin problemas — ¡Hasta no tener pruebas definitivas de que no es humano no podemos intervenir!

Apenas terminó de hablar observó como TK prácticamente lanzaba el vehículo con el que se cubría a los oficiales obligándolos a dispersarse causando una explosión.

Y ahí está nuestra prueba, ¡En marcha! — Ordenó Tai sacando su Digivice apuntándolo a la computadora de Izzy.

En marcha… — Susurró Izzy mientras sacaba su Digivice maldiciéndose por dentro.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

TK no podría estar más aterrado ni enfrentándose a los Amos oscuros con un tenedor, tan bien que le estaban saliendo las cosas y por razones que ni el terminaba de entender parecía que todo el departamento de policía estaba abriendo fuego contra él.

No tenía tiempo para pensar, no podía revelar su habilidad al mundo, jamás lo dejarían en paz. El rubio se dedicaba a correr por la calle a velocidad normal usando su poder para esquivar el ocasional disparo que pasaba cerca de su cuerpo, apenas veía un civil a riesgo de ser alcanzado por las balas se apresuraba a alejarlo lo más posible antes de regresar a su posición original logrando así mantener su súper velocidad en secreto. La torrencial lluvia era de mucha ayuda para su causa.

Agotado por el constante uso de sus poderes TK se lanzó al costado de un vehículo para descansar un poco medianamente a salvo de la policía, trató de contactar a Izzy pero para su mala fortuna su celular no encendía. En un acto de desesperación su brazo se envolvió en relámpagos y sin pensarlo golpeo el automóvil lanzándolo contra los oficiales, lo único que detuvo el avance del vehículo fue una de las patrullas que al contacto con el automóvil estalló junto a éste.

"Perfecto, ¿Se puede poner peor?" — Pensó para sus adentros el encapuchado rubio mientras observaba el helicóptero que seguramente estaba filmando todo lo que éste hacía.

Antes de poder pensar en otra cosa una luz lo cegó a él y a los presentes, al recobrar la vista todos pudieron observar a 4 jóvenes junto a una criatura pequeña y verde aparecer delante de una tienda de electrónicos.

¡Son los elegidos! — Gritó una señora a lo lejos apuntando a los recién llegados causando un vitoreo general de los civiles.

TK observaba con asombro la llegada de sus compañeros, por un momento se alivió al verlos, una entrada así solo se hacía en casos de emergencia y al ver a Palmon entre ellos supo que se trataba de algo relacionado con Digimon, volteó en todas direcciones buscando al Digimon salvaje, era la costumbre, pero su rostro se ensombreció cuando entendió su situación. Él era la amenaza.

¡Central! ¡Envíen apoyo! ¡El objetivo se resiste y los elegidos han hecho aparición! — Gritó a su radio un oficial manteniendo cobertura, una inútil cobertura pues de la nada su objetivo apareció frente a el obligándolo a sacar su arma.

¡Quieres dejar de llamar refuerzos! — Gritó el rubio lleno de frustración arrebatándole la pistola en un chasquido — Esto es demasiado… — Apenas le lanzó el arma al oficial que tenía enfrente sintió como algo se enredaba en sus pies y lo obligaba a caer antes de arrastrarlo hasta levantarlo.

Habiendo reaccionado, TK vio como Palmon lo había sujetado con sus lianas y ahora colgaba de cabeza frente a Mimi, Matt, Izzy además de Tai, los cuales tenían una expresión seria, la misma expresión que todos los elegidos aprendieron cuando se vieron forzados a enfrentarse a criaturas de otro mundo.

¡Muy bien Palmon! — Felicitó Mimi a su compañera — Ahora quítale esa capucha, veamos que Digimon se escode bajo ese atuendo — Ordenó Mimi haciendo que segundos después varias lianas se dirigieran directo al rostro de TK.

Sabiendo que debía ocultar su identidad uso su abrumadora velocidad para sujetar las lianas de Palmon y anudarlas antes de liberarse. Los elegidos lucían sorprendidos de que hubiese escapado, pensó en advertirles del volátil estado de la policía pero su voz sería fácilmente reconocida por lo que se limitó a negar con un ademan de mano.

¡Miren! ¡Se saludan! Es uno de los monstruos de esos mocosos — Gritó un oficial apuntando a los elegidos.

Molesto, TK tomó una piedra del suelo colocándola entre su pulgar y su índice disparándola contra el oficial, el cual al recibir el impacto cayó víctima del dolor.

Una nueva luz se hizo presente, TK había alcanzado su límite. Frente a él se encontraba Togemon, nunca había visto al ridículo Digimon de Mimi de forma tan aterradora como lo veía en ese momento, posiblemente se debía a que Togemon nunca había levantado su puño contra él, hasta ahora.

A centímetros estuvo de que el inmenso puño del Digimon cactus lo impactase, rodando al momento exacto había logrado evitar el fatal puñetazo, el cual golpeó fuertemente el suelo agrietándolo causando pánico en los espectadores.

¡Ése monstruo también es hostil! ¡Prepárense! — Ordenó el oficial que dirigía al resto causando que todos los elementos se pusieran en formación y apuntaran tanto a TK como a Togemon, la poca visibilidad que provocaba la tormenta le impidió ver a los elegidos detrás del Digimon.

El Digimon cactus al estar centrado en su objetivo no vio como los oficiales que se encontraban al fondo detrás de su oponente se preparaban para abrir fuego, detrás de ella se encontraban sus amigos, no podía arriesgarse a recibir un ataque de su oponente, debía acabar rápido esa pelea — Serás muy ágil, pero nadie puede esquivar esto — Dijo preparando su ataque insignia.

TK reconoció la postura de Togemon, la había visto incontables veces, sabía lo que se venía. Pensó en huir pero apenas dio la vuelta descubrió a los oficiales listos para disparar, solo había una opción.

¡Fuego! ¡Ataque de Espinas! — Se escuchó e inmediatamente el rugir de un relámpago ahogó cualquier sonido.

Tanto los oficiales como los elegidos observaron sorprendidos como en medio de esa lluvia de proyectiles el "Digimon" que se mantenía en el centro parecía tener múltiples brazos y una apariencia borrosa. Segundos después tanto los oficiales como Togemon detuvieron sus ataques observando como la borrosa figura retomaba su claridad y los múltiples brazos desaparecían. Se quedaron atónitos mientras veían como la figura impactaba una de sus rodillas en señal de cansancio, normalmente habrían usado esa oportunidad para someterlo, pero nadie logró mover un musculo. El "Digimon" estaba envuelto en una tormenta eléctrica, tan salvaje y con tantos relámpagos que opacaba a la feroz lluvia que llevaba azotándolos todo ese tiempo.

Agitado, TK abrió lentamente ambas manos dejando caer su contenido, en una había liberado múltiples balas y en la otra una cantidad absurda de espinas.

Es… Es imposible… — Susurró Tai mientras caía de rodillas — ¡Es imposible hacer eso!

Está en otra liga, necesitamos a los demás — Habló Matt consternado — ¡¿Cuánto falta para que nuestros compañeros lleguen?! — Preguntó ansioso.

Es cuestión de tiempo, Agumon y Gabumon deben de estar en posición, solo necesitamos abrirles la puerta — Informó Izzy inconscientemente aun asombrando de la proeza del rubio.

¡Haberlo dicho antes! – Gritó Tai que inmediatamente apuntó su Digivice a la tienda por la que anteriormente ellos habían salido.

Habiendo logrado escuchar su conversación un alarmado TK se levantó listo para impedir la participación de más Digimon. En un parpadeo desapareció, los presentes no entendían que había pasado hasta que junto a una ligera explosión apareció frente a la tienda de electrodomésticos mostrando la inutilización de éstos.

¿Qué? No me digas que acaba de… — Habló Tai incrédulo.

¿Eliminar nuestra única forma de traer a Gabumon y el resto? Sí, eso acaba de hacer — Respondió Matt claramente preocupado.

¡Maldición! ¡Estamos quedando como unos ineptos! ¡Elegidos ésta es su última advertencia! ¡Retiren a las criaturas y entréguense! — Ordenó el oficial al mando.

¡Nosotros estamos de su lado! — Gritó Izzy levantando las manos, pero su voz fue ahogada ante el escándalo de la lluvia.

TK observó cómo apuntaban a sus camaradas, tenía que atraer su atención a él — "Eres un Digimon, has recibido cosas peores, seguro esto ni te rasguña… Espero" — Pensó para si antes de lanzar un auto directo al Digimon verde, el cual sin ningún esfuerzo destruyó el vehículo con un puñetazo haciéndolo explotar y generando un involuntario aro de fuego alrededor de los elegidos. El choque del fuego y la lluvia causó una enorme pantalla de humo, generando aún más caos en los presentes.

¡Comenzaron a atacar! ¡Formación! — Gritó el capitán desesperado por proteger a los civiles.

El rubio apareció justo a tiempo para detener un par de disparos que algún oficial con mano indisciplinada había efectuado. TK ya no sabía qué hacer para detener todo eso, por su culpa sus amigos estaban en peligro y él era el que lo había provocado, cualquiera lo podría acusar de villano y tendría razón. Entonces su agotada psique tuvo una idea, no pudo pensarla a fondo pues la adrenalina y el cansancio ya estaban haciendo efecto en él.

En un instante apareció frente a Mimi, la cual apenas logró reaccionar antes de que éste la tomase en brazos y desapareciera de la vista antes de reaparecer en la azotea del edificio más cercano con la pelirosa colgando de su brazo.

No tenía mucho tiempo, necesitaba atraer la atención de todo aquel que pudiese verlo, recordando su aprendizaje matutino levantó el brazo y chasqueó lo más fuerte que pudo los dedos logrando un estruendo que atrajo la atención general, incluyendo la del helicóptero de noticias que valientemente había cubierto el acontecimiento, inseguro y con la voz más gruesa que pudo hacer gritó — ¡Pueblo de Odaiba! ¡Niños elegidos! — Dio un último vistazo al panorama que había creado, fuego y lluvia colisionando entre sí, humo opacando las calles, personas heridas, oficiales apuntando sus armas contra sus amigos, ya había hecho su elección — ¡Yo soy su enemigo! ¡Nunca lo duden! — Con infinita tristeza volteó a ver a Mimi, su corazón se estrujó fuertemente al ver la mirada de terror que ésta le dirigía, al notar que aun la sujetaba del cuello instintivamente la soltó asustado, solo para atraparla al recordar su situación. Era demasiado tarde, ya no había marcha atrás, había elegido ese camino por ellos — ¡Ésta es mi ciudad ahora! ¡Elegidos, conozcan la desesperación! — Gritó una última vez antes de fortalecer su espíritu y soltar el brazo de Mimi.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **0o0o0o0**

 **0o0o0**

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios pues son el único medio que tengo para mejorar y poder entregar una historia de mejor calidad.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Digimon no me pertenece y ésta historia es solo para entretener**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **UNA DESCARGA DE VERGÜENZA**

Muy bien Hikari, usa tu sostén rojo justo el día que llueve a mares ¿Abrigo? No, nadie necesita un abrigo, solo deja que la lluvia le revele a todos que ya no eres una niña, alégrale la tarde a todos los desconocidos con los que cruces — La castaña llegó a su departamento maldiciendo el clima mientras se apresuraba a entrar en su habitación en búsqueda de un cambio de ropa al closet del rincón, tan agresiva fue su entrada y tan apurada fue su manera de quitarse la blusa que en ningún momento notó el bulto sobre su cama que comenzaba a moverse lentamente.

Al saberse en la seguridad de su habitación y con la incomodidad de la humedad en su pecho procedió a quitarse el sujetador, apenas lo hizo dio media vuelta encontrando a un muy sorprendido Takeru mirándola desde su cama. No supo qué pasó primero, si el rostro de TK enrojecía fuertemente mientras se tapaba el rostro o sus delgados brazos cubrían sus senos mientras se inclinaba buscando refugio de la mirada del rubio.

¡¿Qué carajo TK?! — Gritó la semidesnuda chica mientras tomaba la primer prenda que encontraba para taparse.

¡Perdón! ¡No vi nada, lo juro! — Balbuceaba el rubio mientras negaba con una mano e intentaba tapar su visión con la otra — ¡Tu espalda! ¡Solo vi tu espalda! ¡Creí que era tu espalda!

El rostro de Kari se deformó de la incredulidad ante el malinterpretado comentario de TK causando aún más disgusto en la castaña — ¡¿Creíste que era mi espalda?! ¿Acabas de llamarme plana Takaishi?

¡No! ¡Para nada! ¡Yo no pienso eso, pienso que tu pecho es muy bonito! ¡Ahora aún más! — TK se tapó la boca al escuchar sus propias palabras mirando con terror la ensombrecida mirada de Kari.

¡Largo! — Unos segundos de silencio fueron suficientes para que la castaña reaccionase y corriese al rubio de su habitación, el cual torpemente atinó a salir de la habitación cayendo de la cama huyendo a cuatro patas en pánico.

El ofuscado rubio estaba por llegar a la puerta cuando recordó el motivo de su estancia, por lo que lentamente volvió sobre sus pasos y tocó suavemente la entrada de la habitación esperando pacientemente una respuesta. Insistió un par de veces pero al no recibir respuesta se dejó caer recargando su espalda en la puerta.

Kari… Necesito hablar contigo — Comenzó a decir mientras en su mente buscaba la mejor manera de expresar el conflicto que lo estaba atormentando — Hoy tuve un mal día, hice algo malo y creo que apenas es el comienzo…

Ante el silencio de la castaña el rubio continuó — No sé cómo decírtelo, creo que… — Se tomó un pequeño lapso de tiempo antes de encontrar como continuar — Hoy personas salieron heridas por mi culpa.

Takeru escuchó como su amiga se sentaba al otro lado de la puerta aún sin responderle y avergonzándose de su propia culpa procedió a hacer algo que nunca había hecho, procedió a mentirle a Kari — Hoy hubo un ataque en el centro de Odaiba, personas inocentes fueron heridas, oficiales fueron atacados… Nuestros hermanos fueron atacados…

La puerta se abrió bruscamente mostrando a una castaña ya debidamente vestida con una preocupación clara en sus ojos — ¿Qué has dicho? — Preguntó mientras sacaba su celular apresuradamente.

¡Espera! Ellos están bien — Respondió TK mientras sujetaba el brazo de Kari invitándola a sentarse junto a él — Mi hermano, Tai, Izzy y Mimi intervinieron en el conflicto para detener a… No sé cómo llamar a un ser así.

¿Tanto daño hizo? Pareces odiarlo — Preguntó la Yagami mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

TK pareció meditarlo un poco antes de responder — En realidad no, quiero pensar que nadie fue herido de gravedad, el fuego no se extendió mucho por la lluvia y estoy seguro que Togemon atrapó a Mimi…

¿Que Togemon hizo qué? — Volvió a preguntar la castaña mientras miraba alarmada al rubio.

¡Nada grave! Ignora eso — Pidió TK mientras sentía que su celular vibraba, en el fondo esperaba la llegada de ese mensaje, una solicitud de reunión de emergencia, un viejo pacto de los elegidos, si algo malo pasaba se enviaba ese mensaje y había que reunirse lo más pronto posible.

Tenemos que irnos — Dijo Kari mientras empezaba a levantarse siendo detenida por el rubio que la miraba con unos ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Aún necesito que me escuches, solo dame un minuto… — TK consiguió detener a Hikari, pues ésta al verlo se arrodillo frente a él rodeándolo con sus brazos — Te dije que había hecho algo malo, yo…, yo no sé cómo decirte esto.

Tranquilo TK, eres mi mejor amigo desde que éramos pequeños, sé que no has hecho nada malo, tú nunca has hecho algo malo, solo crees haberlo hecho. Sabes que siempre voy a estar para ti, que siempre voy a escucharte y que siempre voy a entenderte, solo dime la verdad como siempre lo has hecho — Respondió Hikari calmada mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabellera de TK.

Cada una de las palabras de Kari se clavó como una aguja en su corazón, se sentía mal, se sentía culpable, como un cobarde ocultándose de sus propios actos, se dio asco e incapaz de romper la hermosa imagen que Kari tenía de él continuo su mentira — Se supone yo estaría con ellos, si no hubiese perdido el tiempo corriendo por ahí seguramente nada de esto hubiese pasado…, no habría personas en el hospital y no tendríamos un… enemigo al cual vencer. Por mi culpa la oscuridad vuelve a nuestras vidas, por mi culpa esa gente pudo haber muerto… — El rubio miro fijamente a Kari antes de soltar el nudo que lo atormentaba desde hace unas horas —¡Yo fui el que lastimo a mis amigos, yo fui el culpable de todo!

Kari guardo silencio, se mantuvo quieta aumentando el nerviosismo de TK hasta que sin previo aviso aumento la fuerza de sus brazos otorgando un fuerte y cálido abrazo al compungido rubio el cual la veía con asombro — No te martirices — Comenzó ignorando la gran verdad que le había soltado TK — Aun no entiendo bien que fue lo que pasó, supongo lo sabré en la reunión, pero si se por qué te sientes así. Desde que despertaste has estado intentando vernos lo más posible, como si quisieses cubrir el año que nos hiciste falta y creo que precisamente tu ansiedad te ha hecho creer que fue tu responsabilidad lo que haya pasado hoy. Tú mismo me has dicho que ellos están bien, no tienes nada porque sentirte culpable, anda, vamos a ver a los demás.

Espera… — Suplicó TK en voz baja — ¿Podemos estar un poco más así? — Preguntó hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Kari tomando como afirmación la barbilla de la castaña apoyándose en su cabeza.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tai observaba el panorama a su alrededor, todos los elegidos se encontraban presentes, en un monitor se veía a los digimon empujándose mutuamente buscando una mejor vista pues no todos podían ver a través de la pantalla y entrar en el ya de por si sobrepoblado departamento de Matt era impensable, ante la mirada expectante de los presentes se dispuso a empezar.

Sé que todos están preocupados por haber sido llamados de ésta forma, solo nos juntamos tan urgentemente cuando la situación es grave, como cuando un mocoso se puso a esclavizar a los digimon — Habló Tai mientras esquivaba el cojín que Ken le había lanzado – O la última vez cuando a TK le pareció divertido dormir por un año — El castaño se arrepintió de su broma al sentir el instinto asesino que desprendía su hermana pero continuo su discurso — Y hoy la situación también amerita nuestra presencia, hoy la vida de Mimi ha sido puesta en peligro por un digimon desconocido.

Apenas Tai informo el motivo de la reunión la sala se llenó de gritos y comentarios azarosos sobre el estado de Mimi, la identidad del digimon así como de las circunstancias del hecho por lo cual el castaño pidió silencio.

Tranquilos todos, como pueden ver logramos manejar la situación, pueden ver perfectamente que Mimi se encuentra bien — Señaló el líder de los elegidos mirando fijamente a la pelirosa en una esquina la cual levantó ligeramente la mano en señal de bienestar mientras mantenía una mirada pensativa hacia la pared más cercana.

Genial que Mimi esté bien pero ¿Alguien puede contarnos que paso? — Pidió Joe recibiendo múltiples afirmaciones de los demás.

Y eso es lo que yo haré, a grandes rasgos esto fue lo que sucedió — Comenzó a hablar Matt logrando soltar unas cuantas palabras antes de ser interrumpido.

¡No! Necesito escuchar… Me gustaría saber a detalle lo que pasó hoy, por favor — Pidió TK intentando no atraer muchas miradas fallando en el intento.

Después de una hora de relato e interrupciones Matt terminó de reportar lo que había sucedido dejando a todos en silencio. Las reacciones de los elegidos eran variadas, en su mayoría la primera generación se notaba molesta ante el ataque directo a Mimi mientras que algunos de los de la segunda se mostraban ansiosos por pelear con éste nuevo enemigo, al pedir Sora la palabra los cuchicheos se detuvieron.

Hemos peleado innumerables veces con digimon sueltos por ahí, la gran mayoría solo están asustados por estar en el mundo humano o están siendo controlados por x cosa maligna ¿Estamos seguros de que éste digimon es un nuevo enemigo o hay posibilidad de que sea algo más? — Preguntó Sora después de exponer su punto.

No, él declaró ser nuestro enemigo. Se anunció como si le preocupara verse de otra forma, cosa difícil pues ya había explotado no sé cuántas cosas y había atacado a Togemon — Respondió Tai mientras veía a Palmon asintiendo múltiples veces.

Entonces si no hay dudas respecto a eso me gustaría saber ¿Es un enemigo del cual debamos preocuparnos? ¿Es fuerte? — Quiso saber Davis mientras miraba a su compañero el cual mostraba señales de querer pelear.

No sabría decirte, parecía que Togemon era suficiente para someterlo pero… — Habló Matt mientras procesaba lo que había visto en la pelea de Togemon — El recibió el ataque de espinas y siguió en pie.

Con todo respeto a Palmon aquí presente, ese ataque tampoco es la gran cosa, es difícil de esquivar pero incluso digimon de su mismo nivel podemos ser golpeados por ese ataque y continuar en la pelea — Señaló Gatomon recibiendo una mirada llorosa de parte del digimon verde.

No me di a entender correctamente — Respondió Matt seriamente — El literalmente tomó el ataque, cada una de las espinas él las atrapo.

La sala volvió a estallar en comentarios pues nunca antes habían escuchado de un acto así, los digimon eran los más sorprendidos pues la gran mayoría conocía el absurdo rango y cantidad de espinas que tenía ese ataque.

Eso no es todo… — Susurró Mimi callando a los presentes de golpe debido a su anterior estado de ausencia — El no solo atrapó las espinas de Togemon, también detuvo las balas de los oficiales. Hizo ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, envuelto en una luz blanca…

Izzy tú eres el que identifica digimon, ¿No tienes ningún comentario al respecto? — Preguntó Ken uniéndose a la discusión.

El pelirrojo fue sorprendido por la pregunta de Ken, esperaba no tener que aportar nada a esa discusión, principalmente porque tenía demasiado que procesar y aun no estaba seguro de que acción debía tomar — En realidad… No logré identificar al ser que nos atacó, parece que emite una especie de energía que impide a mi digivice reconocerlo… — Respondió Izzy inseguro de sus palabras para luego clavar su mirada en los ojos de Takeru — Aunque de haberlo identificado no creo cambiase nuestra situación, me hubiese gustado hablar con él, saber su motivación, el por qué decidió llamarse a sí mismo un villano, ¡El por qué hizo algo tan estúpido como atacar a Mimi! — Guardó silencio cuando sintió la mano de Yolei impactando su hombro.

Bueno, creo que hemos discutido lo suficiente, aún no sabemos nada de éste tipo pero creo que hasta no volver a encontrarnos con el no podemos aportar nada más a esta reunión. ¿Alguien tiene algún comentario que agregar o podemos dar por terminada ésta junta? — Preguntó Tai recibiendo varias negativas hasta ver a su hermana con la mano levantada brincando en su asiento — Eh si, la señorita que se tarda en maquillarse más de 30 minutos, hable por favor.

¡Tai! — Gritó apenada la castaña antes de preguntar — ¿De haber estado TK con ustedes, habría hecho alguna diferencia?

La pregunta no tuvo ningún sentido para los elegidos excepto para dos, uno bajo la cabeza avergonzado y otro afiló su mirada.

Eh… No — Respondió Matt extrañado por la pregunta — Bueno, esto duro lo suficiente, todos a sus casas. TK tú no, tú vives aquí.

¡Ya sé!, Solo saldré un rato, me gustaría platicar un poco con Izzy, no pienso tardar — Señaló TK rodeando con su brazo al pelirrojo.

Oh créeme, de mi cuenta corre que tardemos, tenemos mucho que hablar… — Susurró Izzy claramente molesto.

Está bien, te juro que te explicare todo — Respondió a voz baja el rubio — Por ahora finge — Y alzando intencionalmente la voz en dirección a Kari preguntó — Por cierto ¿Te he dicho que mi color favorito es el rojo?.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **0o0o0o0**

 **0o0o0**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Tuve que recortar éste capítulo pues a mi parecer era pesado leer tanta "diplomacia" pero creo fielmente que con tanta cosa que les ha sucedido a los elegidos deben tener algún tipo de protocolo para casos así.**

 **Una vez más gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios pues son la una forma que tengo para mejorar y poderles entregar una historia de mejor calidad.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Digimon no me pertenece y ésta historia es solo para entretener.**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **EL MÁS VELOZ NO SIEMPRE ES EL MÁS FUERTE**

Mientras cada uno de los elegidos iba retirándose del departamento, Matt, Sora y Tai mantenían una discreta conversación apartados del resto.

Creo que alguien debería quedarse ésta noche con Mimi — Dijo Matt mirando de reojo a la pelirosa que no había abandonado su lugar en la sala — O por lo menos acompañarla a su departamento.

Cierto, se le ve bastante afectada, aunque con lo que vivió hoy es comprensible que esté tan callada — Respondió Tai con una mueca de disgusto.

Con todo lo que hemos pasado no debería estar tan afectada, sean sinceros ¿Qué tan grande fue el peligro en el que estuvo? — Preguntó Sora intentando entender el porqué de la actitud de su amiga.

Omití esto para no preocupar a los demás, pero en realidad ése maldito nos tomó con la guardia baja, solo teníamos a Togemon de apoyo y estábamos bastante restringidos por las llamas… — Explicó Matt — De no haber sido porque Togemon digievolucionó en Lilimon seguramente no habríamos podido atraparla a tiempo.

¡Eso es grave! ¿Cómo permitieron que Mimi se expusiera a tal peligro? — Reclamó Sora bastante molesta.

¡Lo sabemos! Cometimos bastantes errores, hace tiempo que ningún Digimon cruzaba a nuestro mundo, se nos hizo fácil saltar solo con Palmon — Se lamentó Tai — No volverá a pasar.

¡Sora! Por favor acompáñame, quisiera hablar contigo — Los 3 elegidos voltearon alarmados ante la repentina intromisión de Mimi a la conversación.

Eh… Sí, claro, ¿Por qué no te acompaño a casa? — Preguntó Sora como si la idea apenas se le hubiera ocurrido.

Eso estaría bien — Respondió con una sonrisa comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta hasta que dio media vuelta frenando en seco al par de jóvenes que las seguían — Ustedes no vienen, se trata de una charla de chicas entre Sora y yo.

¿Qué? ¿¡Qué!? ¿Nos lo dices en serio? ¡Tú estuviste con nosotros en nuestra tarde de chicos y te valió! — Se quejó Matt mientras Tai sujetaba su hombro intentando calmarlo.

Yo me encargo — Respondió Sora eliminando cualquier reclamo con la mirada y habiendo llegado al exterior del edificio procedió a comenzar su charla con Mimi — ¿Segura que estas bien?

Mimi guardó silencio durante algunos pasos hasta que sus pensamientos le permitieron externar palabras — En realidad no lo sé, entiendo que todos estén preocupados por mí, sé que están preocupados por mí — Comenzó la pelirosa mirando al suelo — Pero en realidad a mí no me afectó tanto lo que pasó hoy.

¿De que estas hablando? Has estado todo el día callada, no puedes decirme que no te afectó — Respondió Sora colocando sus brazos en jarra — No esperas que crea que una caída de no sé cuántos metros no te cause ninguna emoción.

Lo que quiero decir es… Si me afectó pero no eso — Mimi observó a Sora un rato hasta que encontró la forma de continuar — Soy una elegida, hemos pasado mucho, hemos visto mucho y no es la primera vez que me encuentro en situación de peligro frente a un Digimon, no te negaré que en su momento tuve miedo, pero algo en mi cabeza no me ha permitido pensarlo a fondo.

¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó la peliroja con curiosidad relajando su postura.

Lo que te voy a decir va a sonar ridículo y seguramente no me creas, pero yo sola no puedo desenredar estos pensamientos y necesito que alguien de confianza me ayude… — Al observar como Sora asentía suavemente Mimi continuó — Creo que no es la primera vez que cruzo con ese Digimon.

Ante ésa afirmación Sora procedió a interrogar a la pelirosa sin darle oportunidad de responder alguna de las múltiples preguntas que ésta hacía. Cuando Mimi logró hablar se dedicó a relatar los recuerdos que tenía sobre el ser que la había rescatado a ella y a TK del derrumbe.

¿Estás segura de lo que viste? — Preguntó Sora tanto maravillada como dudosa del relato de Mimi — Si lo has estado soñando es posible que tu cerebro lo esté pensando tanto que creas que es un recuerdo.

No lo sé, si bien es cierto que todo comenzó como un sueño y mis más claros recuerdos sobre ello aun no me dicen nada, créeme que ésa experiencia se siente muy real… — Respondió la pelirosa sujetando su propio brazo — Además… Hay algo que no mencioné con los demás.

Al notar que Mimi había detenido su avance Sora procedió a hacer lo mismo y después de un momento de silencio el ademán de la peliroja le indicó a Mimi que hablara.

Por favor que nadie sepa esto — Susurró la pelirosa con la mirada fija al cielo — Él me atrapó…

¿Qué? — Preguntó Sora sin entender a qué se refería su amiga — Si crees que es lo correcto no hablaré de esto, pero explícame de que estas hablando.

Durante mi caída sentí como mi digivice se agitó, sabes perfectamente lo que eso indica, sabía que Palmon me atraparía y entonces lo vi a él — La mirada de Mimi se afiló al instante como si estuviese intentando resolver algo sin conocer la pregunta — Estaba mirándome a mí y a los muchachos repetidamente, como esperando su reacción… Entonces simplemente desapareció y yo dejé de caer.

¿Togemon te atrapó? — Interrumpió Sora el relato de la pelirosa intentando hilar los puntos.

No… Él me atrapó — Contestó Mimi mientras levantaba sus brazos imitando la postura que había visto — No fue largo el tiempo que estuve en sus brazos, si dijera un segundo siento que estaría exagerando, pero en la cercanía pude verlos.

¿El digimon que atacó a Togemon además de lanzarte a tu muerte fue el mismo que te salvó? — Preguntó la peliroja llena de incredulidad — Lo siento, pero me cuesta creerlo.

¡Sé que es muy extraño todo esto, pero te aseguro que así fue! — Exclamó Mimi sintiéndose impotente al no poder transmitirle todas su ideas y sentimientos a Sora de forma correcta — Además te repito que los vi, los mismos rayos que veo en mis sueños, estaban rodeando al digimon que nos atacó. No puede ser una coincidencia.

¿Entonces sugieres que la misma criatura que los salvó del derrumbe es la misma que te salvó de caer y al mismo tiempo es la que los atacó? — Preguntó Sora masajeando su sien — En serio trato de entenderte pero acepta que lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido ¿Por qué alguien tendría ese patrón tan irregular de comportamiento?

No lo sé, apenas me atrapó casi inmediatamente me volvió a lanzar al aire, fue demasiado rápido para reaccionar — Respondió Mimi ordenando sus recuerdos —Apenas me había lanzado cuando Lilimon apareció y me atrapó. Nadie volvió a verlo después de eso.

¿Qué sugieres entonces? ¿Ese tipo tiene algún plan donde te necesita viva o algo así? — Preguntó Sora mientras llegaban al piso donde vivía la pelirosa.

No estoy sugiriendo nada, aun no puedo hacerlo, pero siento que hay algo raro en ese digimon — Contestó Mimi con una fuerte determinación en sus ojos — Y pienso averiguar qué es.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Entonces… ¿Hay algo en específico que quieras saber? — Preguntó TK sentándose de forma abatida en una solitaria calle bajo la penetrante mirada de Izzy.

¿En específico? Absolutamente nada… ¡Yo quiero saberlo todo! ¿Por qué estabas peleando contra la policía? ¿Por qué peleaste contra nosotros? ¿¡Qué carajo pasó por tu mente cuando decidiste jugar al villano y le hiciste daño a Mimi!? — Con una palpable ira Izzy mantenía su vista firme en el cabizbajo cuerpo de TK.

¡Yo jamás lastimaría a Mimi! — Habiendo alzado el rostro TK levanto la voz ante las preguntas del pelirrojo — Yo no quería nada de esto, había una niña y estaba en peligro, quería ayudar pero todo se salió de control.

¡Se salió bastante de control aparentemente! ¿Sabes que acabo de meter las manos al fuego por ti? ¡Pude haber detenido todo esto, solo era necesario revelar tu estado para que toda ésa absurda discusión sobre el "nuevo enemigo" se acabase y en éste momento estarías contestando sus preguntas no las mías! — Izzy sujetó su cabeza pues ésta comenzaba a dolerle, dio un último vistazo a la solitaria y mal iluminada calle antes de sentarse al lado de TK — Necesito calmarme, ésta es tu oportunidad, quiero que te expliques.

Estaban en peligro, por mi culpa — Comenzó TK mientras el brillo en sus ojos iba apagándose — Llevo demasiado sobre mis hombros y ahora por no haberme tomado en serio mis habilidades a ustedes les apuntaron con armas de fuego, no es lo mismo ver a un digimon atacándolos que a un oficial, el digimon usualmente es una víctima de la oscuridad de alguien más, pero frente a un oficial… ustedes se convierten en las victimas. Un segundo de retraso, un centímetro de desviación y alguno de ustedes pudo haber recibido una bala.

Izzy intentó hablar, pero al ver una silenciosa lágrima en el rostro de Takeru prefirió mantener su silencio.

Hace un par de horas hablé con Kari, bueno, lo intenté — TK sonrió ligeramente antes de continuar — Planeaba decírselo todo, pero no pude. No pude destruir la imagen que tiene de mí, la imagen de lo que yo alguna vez fui.

Ningún villano se pone a llorar por el regaño de un amigo, así que dime — Izzy notablemente más tranquilo le sonrió a TK en señal de confianza con la esperanza de relajar el ambiente — Me queda claro que tuviste una fuerte razón para hacer lo que hiciste hoy, pero dime, ¿Por qué presentarte como un villano? Era tu oportunidad de presentarte al mundo como el faro de esperanza que gracias a tu emblema eres.

Izzy… Voy a revelarte algo, una vez lo sepas entenderás porqué tome la decisión de ser apuntado como el villano, porqué cada que estoy con alguien debo esforzarme por ser el TK que todos extrañaban y porqué algunos días quisiese volver a estar en esa cama de hospital…

Izzy quiso quejarse de las palabras de Takeru pero se quedó mudo al ver a su rubio amigo romperse en llanto, era un TK que no había visto desde su primera aventura en el Digimundo, uno aterrado por todo lo que la vida lo estaba obligando a enfrentar. Conforme Takeru continuaba su relato, los ojos de Izzy iban abriéndose cada vez más, no supo en qué momento se había levantado y menos aún en qué momento había empezado a llorar junto al rubio que ahora lo miraba callado con una expresión llena de dolor.

No… Es… Es imposible — Izzy se sentía mareado, los pensamientos en su cabeza daban vueltas tan rápido que no lograba hilar su propio razonamiento — ¿Estás seguro de ello? Tú jamás serias capaz de…

Y aun así lo hice… Por mi culpa todas esas personas… — Habló Takeru con un nudo en la garganta, cerró su puño tan fuerte que su palma comenzó a sangrar y miro al pelirrojo con infinito remordimiento — Dime ahora ¿A quien ves frente a ti, al monstruo que yo veo cada mañana frente al espejo, al ser que atacó ilógicamente a Mimi ésta tarde o a una amenaza que los niños elegidos deben eliminar?

TK fue ampliamente sorprendido cuando sin aviso alguno el elegido del conocimiento se lanzó hacia él y lo envolvió fuertemente en sus brazos.

Veo a mi mejor amigo, a aquel que ha estado cargando un peso enorme frente a mis narices y no he sido capaz de descubrirlo antes — Contestó Izzy mientras liberaba un tranquilo llanto asegurándose de no aflojar su agarre — Tú eres una víctima más de lo que sea que te haya afectado, pero si ese camino es el que has decidido tomar yo traicionaré a todos para no abandonarte en la oscuridad.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que el sol se había ocultado, la mayor parte de Odaiba se encontraba en penumbras y múltiples eran los callejones donde todo tipo de pandillas se reunían a liberar lo más detestable de su humanidad.

En uno de esos callejones un grupo de matones se divertían desvalijando un auto abandonado, uno de ellos al notar a una persona observándolos en silencio detuvo al resto y le apunto al recién llegado con una navaja.

¡Eh tú! ¡Si no quieres que te abra el estómago entonces lárgate de aquí! — Sus compañeros lo animaron mientras se reían del indefenso aspecto de la persona frente a ellos, a juzgar por su estatura calculaban se trataba de un simple adolecente explorando la libertad de la noche.

Caballeros… Hoy tuve un pésimo día, lastimé a gente inocente y engañé a mis más cercanos amigos debido a esto — Algunos de los matones se amedrentaron pues la voz que salía de la persona frente a si sonaba demasiado madura y atemorizante para un muchacho, además de que sus ropas oscuras y el hecho de no poder ver su rostro debido a la gorra que llevaba comenzaba a ponerlos nerviosos — Si espero usar esto a mi favor debo aprender a controlar mi fuerza, básicamente necesito aprender a golpear sin romper algún hueso o dañar gravemente a una persona…

El más rudo de los matones se acercó a pasos agigantados hacia el individuo que se postraba ante ellos y en una muestra de poder sacó una pistola apuntándola directamente al muchacho.

Es imposible que comience a atacar civiles, ya cargo demasiado en mi conciencia, pero ustedes por otro lado son la peste de la sociedad, hombres fuertes que probablemente pueden resistir un par de golpes y que seguramente no me molestará herir de gravedad — Al ver que el chico no lucía amedrentado por el arma, levantó su brazo listo para golpearlo cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en el brazo y notó como éste ya se encontraba roto, aterrado intentó alejarse pero apenas dio la vuelta sintió un fuerte impacto en su espalda cayendo inconsciente.

El resto de matones observaron caer pesadamente a su compañero atónitos, el miedo atravesó su espíritu cuando su atacante comenzó a liberar relámpagos de su cuerpo y con una frialdad antinatural habló — Les pido amablemente que me ayuden a enfriar mi corazón.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **0o0o0o0**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Sé que muchos esperaban saber la razón del comportamiento de TK, pero por cuestiones de guion debo ocultarles ésta información hasta el arco final de ésta historia, espero haber logrado plasmar la carga emocional de los personajes sin plasmarla directamente.**

 **Una vez más gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios pues solo así puedo corregir mis errores y entregar una historia de mayor calidad.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Digimon no me pertenece y ésta historia es solo para entretener**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **UNA CHISPA AHOGADA EN SANGRE**

¡Es ridículo! ¿Qué rayos sabemos sobre nuestro enemigo? — Se quejaba Matt mientras observaba un artículo sobre el digimon maligno que continuaba fastidiando la ciudad.

¿Que lleva 2 meses burlándose de nosotros y no tenemos ni la más mínima idea de cómo detenerlo? — Preguntó Tai desganadamente mientras giraba su digivice sobre la mesa.

Nunca nos había pasado algo así, usualmente si un digimon nos atacaba le echábamos montón y destruíamos el objeto maligno de turno, ahora estamos atorados con un solo digimon que para colmo parece tener por objetivo hacernos quedar mal — Respondió Matt sujetando su frente — Se está burlando de nosotros, continúa destruyendo la propiedad pública y no podemos evitarlo porque siempre esquiva nuestros ataques.

Debe ser algún tipo de habilidad digo, ¿Recuerdas esa escenita con Togemon no? Si logró detener esas espinas entonces cualquier ataque más lento que eso será inútil — Habló Tai levantándose de su asiento hacia la cocina — Supongo que debemos subir el nivel, intentar alejarlo de las áreas concurridas y usar la etapa perfecta para someterlo de un buen golpe.

¿A eso nos vamos a rebajar? ¡Vamos, somos los elegidos! Se supone nosotros somos protectores de digimon, no podemos ir por ahí atacando a cualquier digimon descarriado. Se supone debemos contenerlo, no lanzarle a Omnimon directo a la cara — Respondió Matt agitando la mano restándole importancia al asunto.

¿Y si hacemos eso? Llamamos a Omnimon, con un dedo regresa el trasero de ese tarado directo al digimundo y el mocoso del vecino no vuelve a llamarme inútil en su vida — Propuso Tai mientras maldecía internamente al pequeño, sin embargo su idea no tuvo tiempo de desarrollarse, pues un fuerte ruido se escuchó en el departamento seguido de TK saliendo agitadamente de su habitación.

¡Ni se les ocurra! — Gritó el rubio mientras sujetaba los hombros de Tai.

¿Estás bien? Estas muy pálido… — Preguntó Tai al ver de cerca a su amigo.

¡¿Tú estarías bien si escuchas que te vas a pelear con Omnimon?! — Preguntó agitado TK, apenas vio las extrañadas expresiones de sus superiores buscó arreglar la situación — Digo…, hablo de… ¡Pobre tipo! Imaginen que a ustedes los quieren golpear con lo que hasta ahora es lo más poderoso del mundo solo porque si. Eso está mal, Matt lo dijo, son los, somos los héroes, debemos medir nuestra fuerza.

Relájate, no era enserio, ¿Te imaginas el nivel de destrucción que generaría un digimon de nivel mega si fallara un solo tiro? — Habló Matt dándole un ligero golpe a TK — Aunque no sé si ese digimon pueda detener un ataque de nivel mega.

No no puede… — Respondió TK mirando al infinito — Digo, si calculamos que es un digimon en su etapa… ¿Aduta? Entonces su escudo o lo que sea eso que evita que los ataques lo impacten debe ser eliminado con un ataque más potente, eh… supongo.

¿Entonces el plan es pegarle más duro? ¿Así de simple? — Preguntó Tai observando a ambos rubios.

En esencia… Sí — Respondió Matt — Deberíamos consultarlo con Izzy y Ken, ellos deben saber más.

Yo consultare a Izzy, ustedes vayan con Ken — Con una tranquila sonrisa se despidió de sus acompañantes y una vez fuera exhaló con desgano — "Péguenle más duro" Eres brillante TK — Se aseguró de que no hubiese ojos que lo observaran y desapareció.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Al otro lado de la ciudad Kari y Mimi se encontraban dando un pequeño paseo con sus respectivos digimon, ante la actual amenaza los elegidos habían intentado pasar más tiempo juntos en caso de que ese digimon apareciese.

¿Segura que por aquí venden los mejores helados del mundo? — Preguntó Kari cansada debido al largo tiempo que llevaban caminando.

¡Te lo aseguro, hace unos cuantos años por aquí había un pequeño local con helados exquisitos y créeme amiga, debes probarlos! — Contestó animada Mimi mientras jalaba la manga de su acompañante — Pero si no te das prisa puede que ya no alcancemos, entonces apúrate.

La plaza de por aquí suele tener helados bastante decentes, puede que esos sean los que estás buscando — Respondió Kari intentando compartir el buen ánimo de su peli rosa amiga, sin embargo al dar vuelta en la esquina sus ojos chocaron con la imagen de la anteriormente nombrada plaza siendo consumida en gran parte por las llamas.

Por su parte Mimi observo preocupada como múltiples patrullas y un par de camiones de bomberos llegaban al lugar, al notar que las unidades se limitaban a acordonar el perímetro se preguntó por qué no actuaban, eso hasta el momento en que reparó en la figura encapuchada entre las autoridades y el fuego — Es… Está aquí — Volteó a ver a su acompañante descubriendo que está ya había sacado su digivice lista para enfrentar a su enemigo, respirando hondo procedió a hacer lo mismo y segundos después las figuras de sus respectivos digimon hicieron aparición.

Por su parte un estresado TK intentaba centrarse en los hechos actuales mientras discretamente se colocaba un auricular en su oreja cuidándose de no bajar la capucha del impermeable que desde su primera obra pública se había encargado de llevar consigo — Eem… ¿Esto esta prendido?

Al otro lado de la línea un relajado Izzy jugaba en su computador mientras contestaba su "llamada" — Sí, más que confirmado, el auricular funciona así que cuídalo, no hay dinero para más — El sonido de las sirenas alertó al pelirrojo por lo que dejando su juego a un lado le prestó toda su atención a la conversación.

Si bueno… No estoy seguro de que pasó pero una plaza se está incendiando y muy posiblemente es por causa mía — Respondió el rubio mientras los oficiales tomaban posición y apuntaban sus armas contra él.

¡¿Pero tú expulsas relámpagos o llamas!? ¡Siempre hay un incendio! — Se quejó el pelirrojo mientras buscaba en todos los noticieros el incendio del que hablaba TK — En todo caso no eres bombero, si estas a salvo lárgate de ahí.

Bueno… Ése es el problema, ya me vieron y ahora estoy siendo encañona… — Una enorme figura cubrió la visión de TK obligándolo a alejarse unos cuantos metros salvándose así de un muy buen puñetazo de Togemon.

Izzy por su parte habiéndose recuperado del fuerte estruendo en su oído logró encontrar un noticiero cubriendo el evento, logrando así mapear mejor la situación de su rubio amigo — Ya entendí el problema, aunque te recomiendo lo mismo… ¡Lárgate de ahí! — Izzy sabía que gracias a la velocidad técnicamente TK no estaba en ningún peligro, pero seguía siendo un Digimon atacando a un humano y eso nunca estaba equilibrado.

Desde que Izzy se había enterado de su conflictiva manera de manejar su velocidad había decidido a obedecer ciegamente las instrucciones del pelirrojo, le gustase o no él era más listo; Esquivando un último puñetazo de Togemon se dispuso a huir pero el grito de una mujer lo detuvo al instante "¿Por qué no han apagado las llamas?" Se preguntó al notar que los bomberos seguían petrificados en su lugar y entonces lo entendió, tanto su presencia como su "combate" con Togemon impedía el avance de los profesionales. Se había propuesto ser un villano, pero la parte de dejar morir a inocentes por su causa no entraba en su plan de carrera por lo que comenzó a liberar sus característicos relámpagos, señal que Gatomon esperaba.

Ojos de gato… — Susurró Gatomon colocándose al frente de su oponente que de inmediato sintió los efectos de su ataque — ¿Tu fuerte es la velocidad cierto? Bueno ahora sabes lo que es estar paralizado, buena suerte para correr estando así — Orgullosa observo a Kari que muy animada le aplaudía a la distancia, ahí estaba su recompensa.

Has sido una piedra bastante molesta, pero con éste puñetazo tus fechorías se acaban — Declaró Togemon mientras se acercaba amenazante a su presa tronando sus nudillos.

¡No le des muy fuerte! — Gritó Mimi frenando el avance de Togemon y ganándose múltiples miradas de desconcierto — ¡Ah! ¡Se mueve!

TK tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, evitar atacar a Togemon y Gatomon, ellas no sabían que eran amigos pero el sí, luego liberarse de lo que sea que le hubiese hecho Gatomon, se sentía muy pesado, aun con su velocidad apenas había logrado mover ligeramente los brazos, para colmo eso había alertado a sus oponentes por lo que debía actuar rápido si quería ayudar a la mujer que escuchó segundos antes, todo manteniendo su máscara de villano. "Fácil" pensó sarcásticamente y empleando toda su energía logró correr, nada sobrehumano pero si lo suficiente para superar la velocidad de Togemon y Gatomon.

Al ver que su presa escapaba Gatomon se forzó a salir del estupor y perseguirlo adentrándose en el fuego, no sin antes indicarle a Togemon que esperara afuera pues su tamaño ponía en riesgo la delicada estructura de la plaza.

Con Gatomon no muy lejos de él TK logro encontrar a un hombre abrazando a un pequeño en un intento de protegerlo de las llamas, al notar la llegada de Gatomon inmediatamente tomo a ambos civiles y los sujeto fuera de la ventana en un acto que Gatomon tradujo como amenaza, pues era un tercer piso y los humanos no resistían esas caídas.

El cerebro de TK estaba dando más que su tenso cuerpo, al ver a Togemon encontró la solución que buscaba y con un gran esfuerzo lanzó a sus rehenes hacia el digimon boxeador, mismo que dando un par de pasos logró salvar la distancia y atraparlos.

Gatomon asomada sonrió a su compañera y dio media vuelta observando con odio a su ya lejano objetivo — ¡No vas a escapar!

TK comenzaba a sentir un fuerte dolor, probablemente era la manera en que su cuerpo le recriminaba el amplio esfuerzo que estaba realizando, pues había tenido que repetir su acto del rehén por cada persona que había encontrado en su camino lo cual implicaba mantenerse corriendo, levantar el peso de la persona, llevarlo a la ventana más cercana y lanzarlo cerca de Togemon, todo con la constante presencia de Gatomon, misma a la que superaba en velocidad por solo un poco.

TK sintió que parte del peso que cargaba desaparecía una vez encontraba a la última persona atrapada en las llamas, la misma mujer que sollozo por auxilio, esforzándose una última vez cumplió su rutina a la perfección esperando así poder por fin escapar del acecho de Gatomon, sin embargo su estrés alcanzo límites insospechados cuando dio media vuelta y se encontró a una temblorosa Mimi mirándolo fijamente a unos pasos de distancia. "¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!" Se preguntó el rubio, mismo que ante el estupor no notó que Gatomon había logrado alcanzarlo.

¡Te dije que no escaparías! — Gritó Gatomon preparándose para atacar, deteniéndose solamente al notar la presencia de Mimi — ¿¡Pero qué haces aquí!?

TK pensó que ese era su momento de escapar, bajo la guardia de Gatomon nada le pasaría a Mimi en ese sitio pero antes de poder tomar la energía necesaria para retomar su limitada carrera notó como una enorme lámpara sobre Mimi se soltaba dejándola a merced de su peso, sin dudarlo ni un segundo y sintiendo un dolor inmenso en sus piernas corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su rescate.

Gatomon ignorando la amenaza observo al encapuchado abalanzarse hacia su amiga por lo que se lanzó hacia él lista para protegerla.

Fue todo cuestión de segundos, TK golpeando la lámpara sobre Mimi, Gatomon impactando su puño contra el brazo de su oponente, el impermeable rompiéndose revelando una articulación sangrante a Mimi y TK siendo proyectado a una ventana.

Mientras tanto Izzy se había mantenido pegado al televisor gritando una y otra vez el nombre de Takeru, el cual llevaba tiempo sin responder, el miedo lo ahogo cuando observo como las cámaras lograban captar como éste salía con violencia de una de las ventanas del lugar y caía fuertemente en una fuente — ¡Takeru! ¡Takeru! — Un fuerte lamento le hizo saber que su amigo seguía con vida — ¿Éstas bien?

¡Izzy! ¿¡Dónde rayos te habías metido!? ¡Agh! Gatomon me golpeó, no sé si me rompió el brazo pero duele mucho — Respondió un agitado TK que intentaba incorporarse mientras Kari y Togemon se plantaban frente a él.

¡TK, escúchame, huye! ¡Si no puedes moverte distráelas, voy en camino! — Gritó Izzy por el comunicador mientras rápidamente tomaba su digivice y salía de su departamento a toda velocidad.

Si bueno… Se te acaban de adelantar… — A TK no le sorprendió la aparición de Davis, suponía que eventualmente Kari o Mimi pedirían ayuda, pero no pensó que alguien llegaría tan rápido — Si aún me escuchas, creo que aún está bajo control, mi brazo duele pero puedo moverlo, quiero creer que entonces no está roto, el ataque de Gatomon está pasando, ya no siento restringidos mis movimientos, así que…

¿Davis está ahí? Eso es malo TK, tienes que largarte ahora — Suplicó Izzy mientras se esforzaba por reducir la distancia entre su espacio y el lugar de los hechos.

La última vez que nos encontramos te burlaste de Flamedramon por ser demasiado lento, pues vale, éste es nuestro round y ésta vez la estrategia es diferente… — Exclamó Davis mientras tanto su Digivice comenzaba a brillar — veamos si puedes decir lo mismo de Raidramon.

¿Raidramon? ¡Esto es malo TK, Raidramon puede alcanzar velocidades similares al rayo! — Gritó una vez más Izzy mientras veía la plaza a la distancia.

Está bien, está bien… Estoy seguro de que soy varias veces más rápido que un rayo, solo necesito juntar energía y… — TK no pudo continuar hablando, un frio inmenso cubrió su cuerpo y su sangre le gritó peligro. Instintivamente entro en su estado de híper velocidad solo para ver la enorme figura de Raidramon a milímetros de su pecho, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, solo se limitó a sentir un indescriptible dolor en el pecho al mismo tiempo que el Digimon eléctrico impactaba contra él.

Los elegidos presentes observaron entusiasmados como el ataque de Raidramon era efectivo y la figura encapuchada salía despedida varios metros atrás hasta impactar contra un árbol, aunque no tuvieron tiempo de festejar su victoria pues su enemigo liberó algo que jamás vieron venir: Un grito, el grito más fuerte, agobiante y desgarrador que se ha escuchado en un Digimon, pero lo que más los sorprendió fue el hecho de que ése profundo lamento se había escuchado muy humano.

Izzy apareció justo en el momento en que TK era impactado contra el árbol — ¡TK! — Afortunadamente su grito fue opacado por el de TK haciendo que nadie reparara en su presencia, al observar a su rubio amigo arrodillarse para vomitar lo que fácilmente se podía reconocer como sangre inevitablemente el llanto lo ahogó. Se sentía mal, asustado, preocupado por el estado de TK, por más superpoderes que éste tuviese seguía siendo el chico que debía cuidar, él era mayor, era su responsabilidad mantenerlo a salvo y ahora el hermano pequeño de uno de sus mejores amigos, su mejor amigo se encontraba arrastrándose desapareciendo y apareciendo a los pocos metros hasta finalmente lograr el escape que tanto le había costado.

Los elegidos finalmente recuperaron la compostura y comenzaron a lamentarse el no haber capturado a su enemigo mientras que Mimi se limitaba a llorar en silencio, el digivice de Izzy sonó, era una señal de auxilio de parte de Davis, probablemente estaban llamando a todos los elegidos para reportar los recientes acontecimientos pero lo único que Izzy tenía en la mente era a TK y que debía encontrarlo cuanto antes, no parecía estar bien y no contestaba por el comunicador por lo que asumió que no debía encontrarse lejos. Después de algunos minutos habiendo recorrido el perímetro escuchó un llanto en un callejón a un par de calles de la plaza ante lo cual inmediatamente se adentró encontrando a un muy malherido TK llorando a lagrima viva con una enorme mancha de sangre cubriendo todo su pecho.

¡TK! ¡TK! ¡Resiste, todo va a estar bien! — Gritó Izzy mientras hábilmente llamaba una ambulancia — ¡Quédate conmigo, todo va a estar bien! — Velozmente le retiró el impermeable y lo ocultó tras un basurero pues poco a poco la gente comenzaba a notar la escena, al darse cuenta que el llanto había parado dirigió su vista hacia TK el cual para su terror simplemente estaba inmóvil con los ojos cerrados mientras poco a poco su sangre iba formando un charco — ¡Takeru! ¡No, Takeru! ¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien ayúdeme! ¡Takeru!

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **0o0o0o0o0**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios pues estos son el único medio que tengo para mejorar y así entregar una historia de mayor calidad.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Digimon no me pertenece y ésta historia es solo para entretener**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **BUENAS DECISIONES MALOS CAMINOS**

Poco a poco sus pesados parpados fueron abriéndose, la abundante cantidad de luz que recibió fue abrumadora, se sentía confundido, aturdido, como en una mañana de desvelo pero con un suave dolor invadiéndolo. Comenzó a observar a su alrededor para ubicarse pero toda intención de exploración se vio pausado cuando descubrió el torso de Kari apoyado en el lateral de lo que ahora descubría era una cama, sonrió e intentó incorporarse pero un notable dolor se lo impidió. Atar cabos no fue difícil, habitación blanca, sabanas azules, algún tipo de herida en su cuerpo y su mejor amiga con evidencia clara de haber estado llorando, estaba en un hospital.

Se mantuvo inmóvil un par de minutos para aclarar su cabeza, una vez logró recordar los últimos eventos y la obvia razón por la que se encontraba en ese lugar procedió a levantarse lentamente acostumbrándose poco a poco al dolor. Estando ya sentado sobre la cama extendió su brazo hasta Kari para después comenzar a acariciar suavemente su cabeza, liberó una sonrisa al notar como Hikari se mostraba más irritada conforme más intentaba despertarla hasta que finalmente la castaña abrió sus ojos y de un manotazo apartó el brazo que tanto la estaba molestando.

¡Que me dejes! — Gritó la castaña recordando a su molesto hermano mayor, pero una vez descubrió al rubio observándola su expresión cambio a una de total alegría — ¡TK! ¡No sabes lo doloroso que ha sido verte dormir!— Y sin esperar más lo abrazó.

¡Agh! ¡No sabes lo doloroso que está siendo despertar! — Respondió TK al ser abrazado por la castaña, misma que inocentemente había presionado la herida en su pecho.

¡Perdón! No fue intencional, me ganó la emoción — Exclamó Kari soltando rápidamente al rubio — Es que ha sido bastante estresante estar cuidándolos, además aún tengo malos recuerdos de ver…

¿Los? ¿Yo y quien más? — Preguntó confundido, al voltear descubrió una segunda cama en la habitación donde un inconsciente Izzy reposaba — ¿Izzy? ¡Izzy! — Gritó alarmado mientras torpemente intentaba salir de su cama logrando únicamente gemir de dolor al sentir como su herida se abría. Sin darle tiempo a nada más, Kari lo obligó a recostarse mientras llamaba a la enfermera a cargo. Ante el equipo médico interviniendo lo único que logró el rubio fue caer una vez más en la inconciencia.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La castaña por fin respiraba tranquila, ya hace una hora que la crisis de TK se había resuelto y éste dormía tranquilamente bajo su supervisión, hasta donde recordaba su único trabajo era cuidar a sus amigos en caso de que se necesitara llamar a algún medico mientras Matt regresaba con su hermano y los elegidos que se encontraran disponibles, trabajo que no incluía acariciar suavemente el pelo del rubio, acción misma que realizaba de manera involuntaria. Al notarlo hizo un apenado ademan e intentó detener sus caricias pero al observar que la tranquila expresión del rubio se esfumaba repitió sus acciones ahora de manera consciente, estaba honestamente preocupada por el estado de su mejor amigo pues al mirar los vendajes de TK sintió su corazón oprimirse.

Con cuidado deslizó sus dedos suavemente sobre el pecho del herido, intentando de alguna manera aliviar el dolor que seguramente éste sentía. Le tomó varios segundos darse cuenta de que en algún momento había dejado de sentir los vendajes y ahora simplemente se dedicaba a acariciar lentamente el torso de su inconsciente paciente, con un fuerte sonrojo se alejó de la cama dando media vuelta para regresar a su asiento, acción misma que no pudo realizar a causa de una vista que la dejó paralizada. Frente a ella se encontraban Tai, Matt, y Mimi, todos aplaudiendo silenciosamente con burla en sus rostros, todos excepto Mimi la cual simplemente le daba una mirada que toda mujer entendía "Estas jugando sucio".

¡Chicos! Que bueno verlos — Dijo TK con toda tranquilidad logrando asustar a los presentes.

Enano ¿Cómo te sientes? — Preguntó Matt acercándose — Apenas escuché de tu estado vine corriendo pero estabas dormido así que aproveché la oportunidad para buscar a los demás — Miró sobre su hombro a sus acompañantes y añadió — Ellos son los únicos "demás" que encontré.

Siempre tan amable — Respondió sarcásticamente Tai mientras apartaba de un empujón al rubio mayor — ¿Hace cuánto que estabas despierto? — Preguntó socarronamente.

Al escuchar la pregunta de su hermano la castaña palideció — ¡¿Estabas despierto?! — Preguntó inmensamente apenada.

¡No! ¡Yo no! — Contestó TK con los mismos signos de alarma.

Está rojo, sí estaba despierto — Añadió Mimi juzgando a su joven amigo — Pensé que tu hermano era el mañoso — Sonrió al notar como había logrado fastidiar a Matt.

Kari observó al rubio abochornada, el mismo al cruzar miradas se sonrojo aún más e intentó desviar el tema.

¿Alguien por favor puede preguntar por Izzy? Él también está en cama y nadie me ha dicho por qué — Pidió TK esforzándose por mantener un tono firme de voz.

¿Izzy? Ah, él solo es muy dramático. Mira — Contestó Tai mientras se acercaba al "enfermo" y simplemente pellizcaba su pierna hasta que su víctima despertó con un fuerte grito.

¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! — Preguntó el pelirrojo molesto al razonar la causa de su dolor, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de seguir quejándose pues su cerebro lo aturdió con los últimos eventos que recordaba — ¡TK! ¿Cómo está TK? — Preguntó aterrado mientras que el castaño simplemente apuntaba en una dirección.

Está bien, bastante bien atendido yo diría… — Respondió burlonamente Matt, logrando que los más jóvenes recuperaran sus respectivos sonrojos.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — Preguntó de nuevo el castaño al no entender su estancia en el hospital.

¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¡Eso quisiéramos saber nosotros! Lo único que nos dijeron es que una ambulancia recogió a TK y que al llegar lo único que se te ocurrió hacer fue desmayarte — Contestó Tai.

Vale, en su defensa los médicos dijeron que fue una crisis nerviosa — Habló Matt abogando por su pobre amigo — Lo importante es que ya ambos están despiertos así que pueden explicarnos qué carajo le pasó a TK.

Bueno…, en realidad no sé exactamente que decirte — Respondió Izzy mirando discretamente a TK — Debes entender que…

¡Alto! Yo les explicaré, pero antes… — El herido rubio hizo una pequeña pausa y con una seria expresión apunto a la peli rosa — Quiero hablar con la señorita.

¿Qué? ¿Y eso? — Preguntó Kari visiblemente confundida — Deberías explicarnos primero que te sucedió y después…

Quiero hablar con Mimi ¡Ya! A solas por favor… — Ordenó Takeru liberando cierta presión en el ambiente, a excepción de Mimi todos los presentes abandonaron la habitación.

¡No tenías que sacar a Izzy! Además no veo que puede ser tan urgente para que te comportes así de grosero con los demás — Reclamó Mimi con los brazos en jarra, sin embargo su semblante se redujo cuando vio que la expresión molesta de TK no lo abandonaba.

Solo necesito saber una cosa ¿Qué carajo hacías ahí? — Preguntó tranquilamente el rubio mirando fijamente a Mimi.

La peli rosa no entendió la pregunta en un principio pero después de atar algunos cabos preguntó — ¿En el incendio? ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Al entender que no recibiría una respuesta, la peli rosa comenzó a explicarse — Llevo tiempo investigando a nuestro enemigo, grabo todos los noticieros donde el aparece, voy a cada sitio donde el apareció, registro cada acción que puedo de su comportamiento — Al notar la sorpresa en TK prosiguió — Todo con un fin… Revelarles la verdad.

¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? — Preguntó el rubio visiblemente confundido.

Mimi sabía que el terreno había cambiado por lo que segura de si misma inició su improvisada exposición — Desde su primera aparición en aquel lluvioso día todos lo han tachado de villano, ha realizado actos vandálicos y se ha expuesto al odio de las masas, pero él tiene un secreto… — Miró fijamente a TK en una pausa que ella creyó necesaria para su relato — Y yo conozco ese secreto.

TK se puso tenso al instante, tal vez no había sido la mejor idea sacar a Izzy, él era el listo, pasando saliva preguntó — ¿Y cuál es ese secreto?

Una sonrisa victoriosa apareció en el rostro de Mimi, misma que retomó su habla — Él no es malo, es todo una farsa ¡Alguien debe estar manipulándolo o lo hace en contra de su voluntad! Lo que te voy a decir solo lo sabe Sora: Él me salvó, la misma noche que todos vieron como me soltó de lo más alto de un edificio, sé que suena estúpido e irreal pero te juro que el mismo me atrapó. Si esto que pienso es real entonces no estamos frente a un enemigo, sino ante una víctima que necesita nuestra ayuda y así me exponga de nuevo al peligro yo nunca dejaré de buscarlo, soy una elegida — Terminó victoriosa su explicación, su sonrisa poco duro al descubrir la mirada sombría de Takeru clavándose en su persona.

Trae a los demás… — Solicitó TK sin ningún ademan — Hay algo que debo decirles.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El pelirrojo se encontraba en una tensa situación, sentado sin hacer ningún gesto esperaba ansioso que TK terminara de hablar con Mimi, mientras que a su alrededor sus amigos clavaban su vista en él, esperando aun una explicación de lo sucedido, misma que se había negado a otorgar, necesitaba tiempo para pensar en una buena coartada y la misma era imposible de generar sin hablar antes con el rubio.

Izzy continuaba en su mundo cuando la puerta de la habitación se entreabrió mostrando a una nerviosa Mimi — Dice TK que pasen… — Susurró la peligrosa, misma que regresó sobre sus pasos dejando entrar a sus amigos.

¿El señor importante ya terminó sus asuntos? — Preguntó Matt molesto por la espera, no había pasado ni medio año que TK había despertado del coma, el verlo en un hospital no era precisamente agradable.

Lo que estoy por revelarles es algo sumamente importante, ustedes se encargaran de transmitirlo a los demás pues no quiero repetir mis palabras — TK inició su habla con un semblante tranquilo pero autoritario, lo suficiente para que todos en la habitación le pusieran toda su atención — Hay algo que no les he dicho sobre "El digimon de los rayos" y es que yo…

Izzy sudó frio y comenzó a respirar agitadamente ¿Sería ese el momento en el que su amigo por fin les revelaría sus habilidades? No tenía ninguna duda, si lo hacía él lo apoyaría con todo lo que tuviese, así tuviera que enfrentarse a Matt y Tai juntos él se encargaría que TK pudiese explicarse correctamente, ellos entenderían, solo necesitaba darle la oportunidad de explicar sus acciones tal y como se las explicó a él. Se encontraba listo para cualquier cosa que dijera su rubio amigo o por lo menos eso creyó.

La verdad es… — Continuó TK negando discretamente en dirección a Izzy — Fue él el que me atacó. Estaba caminando con Izzy y de la nada ese maldito apareció frente a mí y me atacó con alguna especie de arma que me causo ésta herida — Al ver las reacciones incrédulas y sorprendidas de la mayoría entendió que no había vuelta atrás — Y no solo eso, él fue la razón por la cual desperté, seguro recuerdan que un Digimon destrozó el departamento de Izzy y yo simplemente aparecí despierto. No fue así, esa criatura me secuestró y supongo gracias a la energía del digivice de Izzy o de la puerta yo desperté; Si Izzy no me hubiera rescatado de las manos de ese desgraciado no sé si podría estar hablando con ustedes en este momento.

¿Qué? Es… ¿Es enserio? — Preguntó Matt aturdido por semejante revelación — ¡¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?!

¡De haberlo sabido te habríamos protegido! ¡Te pudo haber matado! — Le reclamó Tai molesto por a su juicio haber fallado como líder.

Discúlpenme, no estaba seguro y no quería preocuparlos — Respondió TK fingiendo sentirse afligido — Pero creo que algo queda muy claro, ese digimon no tiene buenas intenciones, tal vez vino por mí pero eso no significa que sea el único en peligro, debemos entender que todos corremos riesgo y NADIE debe acercarse a él — Continuó fijando su vista en Mimi, misma que apenas reaccionó ante el estímulo esquivando su mirada — Ahora por favor váyanse y comuníquenselo a los demás, necesito descansar — Finalizó apuntando a su herida.

Hablando entre si Matt y Tai fueron los primeros en salir, seguidos de Mimi e Izzy.

¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó TK al notar que la castaña no había dicho palabra alguna y no abandonaba la habitación.

La elegida de la luz simplemente le dirigió una mirada que mostraba una enorme decepción y en pocas palabras logró estrujar el corazón de TK — Entiendo que no los quisieras preocupar, pero que no hayas tenido la confianza de decírmelo a mí, en verdad me ha dolido — Sin dar tiempo a nada más la castaña abandonó el lugar dejando a un TK liberando discretas y silenciosas lágrimas.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que la noche había caído en el Digimundo, pocas criaturas mantenían sus actividades y en su mayoría predominaba el típico silencio que la luna tría consigo, sin embargo a la distancia se escuchaba claramente el martilleo de unos picos en el interior de una cueva, misma que estaba poblada por docenas de Gotsumon que sin descanso picaban las paredes de la mina.

Uno de esos tantos Gotsumon entró a paso rápido a la mina y sin detenerse accedió a una especie de oficina donde su jefe lo esperaba — ¿Señor? Le tengo malas noticias, no logré reunir a mis hermanos, poco caso me hicieron cuando les pedí que nos ayudaran, a éste paso no creo que logremos nuestro objetivo…

La figura a la cual el Gotsumon se dirigía se levantó lentamente y se acercó al rostro del pequeño Digimon — Entonces tienes que pedírselos más insistentemente, esto es un asunto muy importante para mí, y deberías recordar los digimon nos deben… — El inocente digimon comenzó a sudar frio, el ser frente a si tenía una leyenda detrás y sabía que una figura tan importante estaba muy por encima de él, demasiado como para oponer resistencia.

¡Pero ya bastantes hermanos míos están trabajando para usted! No necesitamos ser más, en un par de semanas seguramente ya habremos encontrado el material que nos pidió — Contestó el Gotsumon intentando tranquilizar a su jefe.

Dime una cosa, en esas dos semanas ¿Cuánto material esperan conseguir? — Preguntó el hombre con tranquilidad.

Calculamos que la misma porción que la última vez, señor — Contestó Gotsumon esperando complacer a su interlocutor.

Ahí está el problema, necesitan ser más — Respondió el ser humano colocando su mano en el hombro de Gotsumon y regalándole una leve sonrisa — Necesito unas 30 porciones como la última vez en una semana — Al notar la desesperación en el rostro de Gotsumon continuó — ¿Ahora entiendes?

Pero… ¡Eso es un abuso, tendríamos que ser cientos trabajando día y noche para conseguir esa cantidad! No puede pedirnos… — El Gotsumon guardo silencio cuando un Digimon color rojo hizo acto de aparición.

Dime ¿Sabes quién fue Devimon? ¿Etemon? ¿Los Amos oscuros? ¿Sí? — Al recibir una afirmación de parte del digimon roca el sujeto continuó — Todos ellos capaces de destruir la mitad del Digimundo, ahora ¿Sabes quienes los derrotaron? — Un nuevo asentimiento se formó en Gotsumon — Exacto, los elegidos son los héroes del Digimundo y probablemente las criaturas más poderosas en éste, por lo que todos los digimon deben estar sumamente agradecidos, el que no decidan controlar el Digimundo es una suerte, así que si uno de ellos requiere un favor no debería haber peros ¿Cierto? — El Gotsumon asintió con terror una última vez — Excelente, entonces ve y consigue más personal —El pequeño Digimon abandonó rápidamente la estancia dejando a humano y digimon a solas.

¿No crees que te excediste? — Preguntó el digimon rojo — Me dijiste que todo era por un bien mayor y yo siempre voy a creer en ti, pero me extraña verte así.

Efectivamente me excedí — Contestó mientras observaba su reflejo en un charco de agua, avergonzándose de lo que veía — Pero es necesario, solo intimide a un simple Gotsumon y ya me siento como la peor basura del mundo, no puedo ni imaginarme la carga que él está llevando — Sonriendo hacia su digimon, sacó su Digivice — Eso es algo que está fuera de mis manos, aunque por otro lado hay un campo en el cual puedo darle mi apoyo, uno en el cual fracasé, por mi culpa mis manos se empaparon en la sangre de mi mejor amigo, una visión que no puedo olvidar, pero créeme — Apuntó su Digivice a una televisión y abrió fácilmente la puerta — De mi cuenta corre jamás verlo así otra vez…

El pequeño digimon le dio un par de palmadas a su compañero y respondió — Esta bien, no entiendo del todo pero pase lo que pase te estaré apoyando Izzy.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **0o0o0o0**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 **Una vez más gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios pues estos son el único medio que tengo para corregir mis errores y poder entregar una historia de mayor calidad.**


End file.
